What Are Best Friends For?
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: High school is already hard enough, but when you have a best friend to help you through it, things run smoother. Don't they? Tidus and Yuna struggle to survive the complicated lines between boyfriends, girlfriends and best friends.R&R.Rating questionable.
1. The Things We Never Say

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters, just the story :)

**A/N:** Now that Mr. Evil Disclaimer is out of the way, welcome to yet another X-2 fic! That's right, I'm taking the plunge into an X-2 high school fanfic. This was more or less, a mutual idea from a friend of mine, and so, here we are! First and foremost: This is a _high school _fanfic set in our favorite world, Spira. If you don't like them, turn around now. However, my goal is to be somewhat unique with all the other high school fanfics out there, so if you're looking at this and scowling, give it a shot. If you don't like what you see, nobody is forcing you to stay. So, without further rambling, I'll let you guys decide for yourselves :)

**_What Are Best Friends For?_**

**_Chapter One: The Things We Never Say_**

* * *

><p>The first rays of sun peeked through the open bay door, and the breeze swayed the curtains gracefully. Tugging his blanket further up to his chin, a young man snored slightly as he shivered from the cool morning air. Shimmying further down into the mattress, he snored a little heavier.<p>

_Beep...beep...beep...beep!_

"Great," he moaned from under the pillow.

Without thinking, a hand slipped from under the covers, smashing the snooze button on the alarm clock. Turning over in an annoyed manner, he attempted to get comfortable for a second time.

"Psst," a tiny voice echoed from outside the window.

Ignoring it, the man pulled the pillow further over his face.

"Hey," the voice called out again, "Wake up!"

"Go. Away."

After a minute or two of silence, a slight grin crossed the mans face, and he flipped over on his stomach. As sleep tugged at his eyelids once more, something thumped against the pillow. Thinking it was all a dream, the man decided to just lay there and sleep. That was...until something smacked him right in the back of the head.

"Dammit," he groaned, leaning up and picking up the object that had been hurled at him, "What's the big idea?"

"You're going to be late if you don't get up." the voice giggled from outside the window.

Rubbing his eyes groggily, he stood up and walked over to the window. Staring at the object in his hands, he grinned as his eyes looked up to find the culprit. On the balcony just a few feet away, she stood giggling and waving.

"A hair clip?"

"It was all I could find that wouldn't cause too much damage."

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, chucking it back at her.

"Give me a ride to school?" she asked, folding her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth innocently.

"You coulda just called my cell, Yuna. You didn't have to throw something at me."

"But this is more fun," she giggled again, "So, does the famous Tidus feel like giving me a ride?"

Tidus shook his head and grinned, "Sure. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Great," Yuna smiled, "I owe you one!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tidus scoffed playfully as he waved and went back inside.

Yuna stood leaning against the car as she checked the time on her cell phone – Tidus was already ten minutes late. At this rate, they'd barely make it in time before the first bell.

"Sorry," he called out to her, jogging down the steps running his hands through his hair, "You ready?"

"Aren't I always?" she sighed, reaching out to the handle of the passenger side door.

Before she could, Tidus jumped in front of her, opening it and gesturing her to get in. Quirking her eyebrow at his sudden display of gentlemen ship, she grinned and sat down as he closed the door. A few seconds later, he crawled in and cranked the car.

"What was that all about?" Yuna asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

Tidus peered over to her as he backed out of the drive way, "What was what about?"

"Opening the door for me?"

"You make it seem like I've never done it before," he chuckled, occasionally sneaking glances at her.

"Uh...you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't."

The two of them sat at a red light and looked at the other. After a few seconds, they both smiled and started laughing.

"So, why didn't lover boy drive you like he normally does?" Tidus asked as the light turned green.

Yuna sifted through her notebook, looking for her report and sighed, "He has a name, you know."

"Yeah. Lover boy."

"Tidus," Yuna glared.

"Alright, alright. Why didn't _Baralai_ drive you?"

Yuna decided to ignore the way his name rolled off of Tidus' tongue and stared out the window, "He's attending the 'Future Maesters of Spira' meeting this morning – so he's going to be late getting to school."

At this, Tidus couldn't help but to snicker. He tried hiding the smile, but he just couldn't. Yuna caught him and she folded her arms across her chest.

"So where's _Dona?_" she challenged, "She's usually clinging to your arm all day, right?"

Tidus cleared his throat as he made a right turn with the school coming into view, "She's riding with Leblanc today. Guess she stayed over there last night."

"Surprise, surprise," Yuna mumbled.

"What?" Tidus shrugged, "So she stayed the night with a friend. What of it?"

"Nothing," Yuna unbuckled her seat belt as they pulled into the parking lot, "It's none of my business."

As she went to open the door, Tidus reached over and grabbed her hand. Snapping her head toward him, she gave him this look.

"What's your problem with Dona?" Tidus asked bluntly.

"I could ask you the same that about Baralai," Yuna replied, looking away.

"I don't necessarily have a problem with him," Tidus responded slowly, "I just...think you could do better, that's all."

"And Dona is the best you could do? Look...he's good to me, Tidus. He's given me no reason to feel otherwise."

"Neither has Dona. In fact, aren't you guys in a couple of classes together? She's always had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Again," Yuna reached for the door, "It's none of my business."

Tidus stopped her again, "Yes it is! You're my best friend, and as my best friend, you have that right."

"You don't need my approval, Tidus. You're old enough to make your own decisions, and so am I." Yuna smiled, "Now we're going to be late. You can't afford that with the big game coming up."

"Always have to be the voice of reason, don't you?" Tidus chuckled as he reached in the back seat to get his bag.

Yuna giggled and slipped out of the car. She shifted her bag further up her back and started making her way to the school. That was, until she felt a slight tug on her arm.

"We'll talk about this later, ok?" Tidus smiled widely and winked.

"Get to class," Yuna laughed as she waved him off.

* * *

><p>Yuna checked her phone again, seeing she only had five minutes to make it to her locker, and then to class before the tardy bell rang. Breaking out into a jog, she quickly turned the knob on the lock.<p>

"There you are," an excited shrill echoed through the throng of voices in the hall, "I've been looking all over for you!"

Grabbing her books, Yuna smiled and shut the locker door just in time to see her cousin pushing through the other students.

"Hey, Rikku."

"Did you get my text last night?" Rikku asked, snatching her phone from her hands.

"Oh, yeah," Yuna nodded, prying her phone from Rikku's grasp, "I must have fallen asleep before I replied."

"What's more important that me?"

"I was reviewing my report. You know, the one due today?" Yuna asked while she side-stepped someone who almost ran into her.

"Oh, yeah!" Rikku snapped her fingers, "I forgot to do mine."

"Rikku," Yuna sighed, "I reminded you three times last week alone."

"You know she never remembers," a third voice chimed in, "She'll learn when we get our report spheres."

"Hey, Lulu." Yuna smiled, "Cid's not going to be pleased, that much is certain."

"Pops is all talk, Yunie – you know that." Rikku giggled, "I'll just turn it in later than everyone else."

As the three girls laughed, the warning bell screeched.

"Well, gotta go. See you next period," Yuna smiled as she pulled away.

Jogging further down, Yuna was just about to dip into the class room when she bumped into someone else who was also trying to enter. Both girls ended up sandwhiched in the doorway as their books scattered to the floor.

"Dona," Yuna grunted.

Dona smiled briefly, "Yuna,"

Yuna stopped, letting Dona make her way out first and proceeded to pick up her belongings as the rest of the room stared, giggling. Taking her seat – which happened to be beside Dona – she pulled out her pencil and laid her phone down on the desk.

"If we're all finished wasting time," a gruff voice resounded, "Get ready to present your reports."

Professor Auron sat at his desk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Sifting through some papers on his desk, he looked over the rim of his glasses and watched his students carefully. His eyes landed on one in particular.

"Dona?"

"Yes?"

"Care to go first?"

She looked down, fidgeting with her nails. After a few seconds, she nodded and walked to the front of the room. Yuna sat with her legs crossed and her head down. However, peering secretly through her brunette bangs, she couldn't help but to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

_What does he see in her?_

She thought, eying her clothes. Dona stood at the podium, reading word for word from the paper smashed up to her face. She practially stood exposed to the whole classroom as her chest was pushed vulgarly against a criss-crossed, body length vest. Her bare back...well...it was bare. Her ebony hair pulled tightly into a pony-tail cascaded dangerously low, and she had curves that went on forever.

Yuna sighed inwardly as she let her eyes wander elsewhere. It was unfair of her to judge a person without getting to know them – something Tidus did with Baralai. Suddenly feeling guilty about her thoughts, she sank lower in her seat. Out of nowhere, her phone lit up and vibrated on her desk. Grabbing it before Auron could notice, she tapped the face and read the new text.

"_What'cha up to?"_

Yuna giggled softly and looked up to see if Auron was looking. Once she felt it was safe, she hid the phone under her desk and typed her response.

* * *

><p>Tidus shook his leg under his desk, while letting his eyes roam the room. Anything would be better than being in here. If he had his way, he'd only come for one class and one class only – Blitzball. Sighing, he hung his head down and drummed his fingers on the top of the desk.<p>

"Tidus," a woman called out from the front of the room, "Do you need to excuse yourself?"

"Sorry, Professor Shelinda." he blushed as he ceased the rapping of his fingers.

She nodded and continued on with the lesson. What on earth possessed him to take history? It's not like any of it would accelerate his career in Blitz. Just when he thought he would explode from boredom, his pocket vibrated. A grin slid across his face as he pulled out his phone and read the greatly anticipated reply.

"_I was trying to pay attention – something you should be doing, lol."_

Tidus chuckled a bit before replying back.

"_I've decided that if you don't take my mind off of this, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die this slow, painful death and you wouldn't want that on your conscious, would you?"_

As he tapped the send button, the door opened and another student entered the room. Professor Shelinda stopped her lesson and looked to see who it was. Tidus couldn't help but to scowl as the man stood there.

"My apologies, Professor Shelina," he bowed before making his way to his seat.

"Try to not make a habit of it, Baralai," she nodded before resuming her speech to the class for a second time.

Tidus followed him with his eyes, trying desperately not to show his distaste for the man as Baralai smiled and nodded in his direction as he sat down beside him. Tidus smiled back, clutching his phone tightly in his hand as it vibrated.

"Hey," Baralai leaned over and whispered, "Were you the one that escorted Yuna to school this morning?"

Tidus quirked an eyebrow.

_Who talks like that these days?_

"Yeah I did, actually," he nodded.

"Thank you," he smiled with relief, "Yuna said you wouldn't mind, but I hate to impose."

"No problem, man." Tidus nodded as he flipped his phone open finally.

"_If you directed the energy you thought about dying to actually listening to the lesson, I think you'd be able to manage, lol. By the way, play nice!"_

Tidus concealed his smirk with his free hand as he glanced over at Baralai who had been looking at him the whole time.

* * *

><p>"I'll get to the rest of you tomorrow," Auron rose from his seat, sighing, "I just hope, for your sakes, someone actually read the text that the report is based on."<p>

Everyone groaned, except Yuna – she had read the entire book prior to signing up for the advanced english course. When the others thought only about how good it would look on their college resume's, Yuna seen it as an opportunity to put her creativeness to the test.

The bell rang, and Yuna reached down to grab her bag and make her way to her next class. As she waited on the other students to filter out, she felt a tap to the shoulder.

"Yuna?"

She turned to see Dona standing behind her, smiling.

"Hello, Dona."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Yuna nodded, "Can we walk while we talk? I don't want to be late for my next class."

"Oh yeah, of course," she smiled, "I was actually wondering if you could kinda help me out with my report. I know it seems a bit..."

"Late?" Yuna tilted her head, "Didn't you turn yours in already?"

"Actually," Dona lowered her head, "Professor Auron is making me do it all over. I can't let my grade drop anymore than it already has."

Yuna bit her lip and brought her books closer to her chest. Only then did she start to doubt her own report.

"How long of an extension did he give you?" she asked Dona.

"I've got the whole week and weekend to work on it. It's due Monday."

"Oh," Yuna nodded, "Well, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Nope," she smiled, "Can I maybe meet you at your place?"

"I...guess so," Yuna agreed reluctantly, "You want my-"

"I've got your cell number already," Dona interrupted, "Tidus, remember?"

"Mm."

"See, ya!"

And with that, Dona took off, leaving a very confused Yuna standing in the hall. Trying to comprehend what had just happened, she slowly turned around and made her way to the next class. Usually, this class was her favorite of the day for many reasons – yet, something wouldn't let her enjoy the thought. Her phone started vibrating again.

"_You better hurry it up. Lover boy looks like he's about to keel over from not seeing you."_

Groaning suddenly, Yuna slowly made her way down the hall. The whole Dona situation aside, something entirely different started picking away at her insides.

* * *

><p>"Tidy!" a shrill voice protruded is thoughts.<p>

Jumping slightly, Tidus looked over to his right, just as Dona rushed into the classroom. She flung herself into the already cramped desk, planting a particularly wet kiss on his lips.

"For the love of god," Lulu snorted, "Get a room."

Tidus cracked open an eye and shrugged apologetically to her. Before he had the chance to remove a squirming Dona off his lap, Yuna came into view as Lulu took her seat. Baralai smiled as he watched her glide over to the empty seat between him and Tidus.

"Dona," Tidus mumbled, still trying to pry her off of him, "Come on, class is starting."

Leaning up, she wiped the sides of her lips, half-way trying to fix the mess, "Sorry, baby. You know I can't resist."

_Please, try harder._

Yuna thought to herself as Baralai hugged her before letting her sit. She gently pulled away, giving her best thoughtful smile as she sat down, purposely avoiding both of their gazes. Dona, however, never stopped sizing up Tidus. Whenever she was around, Yuna couldn't shake the feeling of being suffocated.

"Yunie," Rikku called out to her as she entered the room, "Did you think about it?"

Yuna gave a puzzled expression, "Think about what?"

Slumping to her seat in front of Yuna, Rikku groaned, "The class?"

Tidus shot his head up and looked to Yuna, who sat to the left of him, "What class?"

Yuna noticed everyone staring at her. Baralai, Tidus, Rikku and Lulu.

"I asked Yuna to join me in the new Dancer class they've opened up certain days of the week." Rikku grinned, poking at her cousin.

"Dance class?" Baralai asked as he stifled a chuckled, "I didn't pin you as the dancer type, Yuna."

Yuna jerked her head around to look at Baralai with a hint of anger evident on her face.

"It's not a _dance_ class, you dote!" Rikku pressed her lips together as she folded her arms, "It's a job class!"

"Rikku!"

Tidus just eyed them silently, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself. Yuna wouldn't have liked what he had to say, anyway.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for that type of thing, Rikku."

"Sure you are," she replied confidently, "You should at least give it a shot – you'll never know unless you do."

"I suppose," Yuna nodded slowly.

"Great! We start this afternoon. Meet me in the gym after school!"

"Well," Dona nudged Tidus, "That ought to be a sight to watch."

Tidus glared over at her, letting her know he was less than pleased. Yuna over heard it as well, but kept silent. As she watched the professor take her stance in front of the class, she crossed her legs and directed her thoughts elsewhere.

"Today, I'm going to be asking two volunteers to the front for the lesson," Professor Belgemine spoke, "Lulu? Yuna? If you wouldn't mind.

Lulu looked over to Yuna and smiled. As they both approached the front, Belgemine had explained which magic spells they would be covering for the duration of today's lesson. This was the one subject she had no doubts in, and for the second time that day, she gave a genuine smile. What she didn't see, was that Tidus had been stealing glances at her, smiling as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And we arrive at the end of chapter one. Just one thing before I conclude it. The class Rikku refers to, is an actual job class in Final Fantasy XI Online. If you've never played it, I highly suggest you look it up, because it's going to be talked about in future chapters. If you don't, then quite simply, it's a melee job consisting of dances such as samba's, jig's and waltzes to help fellow players in battle. Quite a powerful job, I would know :)

Reviews are always welcome!


	2. The Truth About White Lies

**_The Truth About White Lies_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N: **Chapter two proved to be quite enjoyable, much to my surprise. I'm finding it very easy to just sit down and write - maybe because I've actually experienced the ups and downs of high school, lol. Anywho, thanks for the positive reviews, and I hope to see more in the future! For now, enjoy :)

P.S. I thought it'd be worth mentioning this; I want this story to mainly surround Tidus and Yuna. You'll see other characters, of course, but the main plot will deal with them and their ordeals. Also, I do plan on writing more from Tidus' POV. I just realized I'm Yuna heavy in the first two chapters - guess I can get into her psyche better than I can his. I think that about covers it...yep. Ciao :)

* * *

><p>There wasn't a single blinking eye in the room. Everyone, Professor Belgemine included, just sat slack-jawed and wide eyed at the two women who stood in the front of the room. The intent had been to focus on two opposing elemental spells, but they got more than they had bargained for.<p>

Lulu stood, calm and collected, while Yuna gave her best competitive grin. It had all started with simple spells – fira, and blizzara. But when you ask those spells from the top students in the class, a war of elemental proportions is bound to ensue. The key had been to familiarize students to the elemental wheel. Lulu slanted her eyes, trying to read Yuna, knowing she would never be the one to strike first, while Yuna sized up her stoic friend.

"Thundaga," Lulu smiled, extending her hand outward to face Yuna.

Yuna brought her right hand to her left shoulder and gave a blindingly fast sweeping motion, "Wateraga!"

The elements met evenly between them and danced together in harmony for a few seconds – contrasting hues of blue illuminated the room as the class stared on. Yuna and Lulu waited a fraction of a second longer before assuming their challenging stances.

Lulu, deciding to not give Yuna time to think, lashed out with another spell, "Drain,"

As a purple orb danced and hovered from Lulu's slender hand, she raised it to the tip of her finger and slung it effortlessly at Yuna.

Inches before it connected, Yuna smirked victoriously as she snapped her fingers, "Reflect!"

Both women smiled and nodded at a job well done. There was something to be said about having a long-term friendships between mages – you always shared the tricks of the trade.

"Well done," Professor Belgemine smiled as she clapped, "It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do."

Before Lulu or Yuna could return to their seats, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. Yuna side-stepped the congested isle of her classmates, finally reaching down and grabbing her belongings.

"I couldn't be more proud," she heard Baralai boast from his seat as he waited on her.

"Thank you," Yuna blushed, pushing back a piece of damp hair behind her ears, "Lulu taught me well."

"Indeed. So, I was thinking," Baralai nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back, "Would you like to grab something to eat after school? I could take you straight home afterward."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baralai. I have that new class with Rikku after school, remember?"

"Right, of course," he smiled, "Well, what about dinner?"

Just as she was about to answer him, her cell vibrated in her pocket, startling her. Removing it and tapping the front as they made their way to her locker, she quickly glanced at the new message.

"_You need a ride home after the dancer class? We could go grab a bite to eat afterward, if you want."_

Yuna smiled at the thought, and started to type her response.

"Yuna?"

She looked up to see a very close Baralai staring at her, waiting on an answer.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled, clutching her phone to her chest, "You know, tonight's not such a good night. I need to go home and review my report before tomorrow."

"Fair enough," he smiled understandingly, "You need a ride home?"

"Actually, Tidus has practice after school, so he offered to drive me home since we'll both be getting done around the same time. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Baralai chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek, "If anything, I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course," she smiled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, are we still on for tonight?" Dona batted her eyelashes as she pressed herself harder against his tanned frame, twirling her finger around his choppy, blonde hair.<p>

Before he could answer, Tidus felt a few short vibrations in his pocket, which was currently crushed between their legs. Groaning, he reached down to retrieve it.

"Oh," Dona giggled softly, "I didn't know you were so eager,"

"Seriously," Tidus huffed, "Lean up so I can get my phone."

"I wonder who _that_ could be," Dona sighed as she moved completely, opening up her locker.

Ignoring her, Tidus smiled as he read the words that lit up on his phone.

"_That'd be great, actually. I have a feeling I'm going to need it. You sure Dona won't mind?"_

"Hey, babe," Tidus glanced up at her, discarding the phone quickly, "I completely forgot about this quiz I have to cram for. Think we can reschedule?"

"But, Tidy, you promised!"

Tidus cringed inwardly at her whining, knowing full well what was about to happen, "I promise, I'll make it up to you. If my grades slip, you know I'll get benched – and I know you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Sighing, Dona slammed her locker door shut, making it known she wasn't happy as if he couldn't already tell.

"Fine, whatever. But you better make it up to me."

"Don't I always," he gave her a wide grin, "I just really have to do this. I'm sorry."

She nodded, and he gave her a peck on the cheek while silently patting himself on the back. Damage control was something he'd had to master quickly while dating Dona – if she wasn't happy, everything in his life tended to suffer. As they parted ways, he pulled out his phone and replied anxiously, making his way to the gym.

"_Nah, she's cool with it. I'll see you in a few."_

* * *

><p>"Uh, Rikku?" Yuna called out to her cousin from behind the stall, "Are you sure this is appropriate for practice?"<p>

"For the third time," Rikku sighed, yanking the stall door open, "This particular job requires flexibility and speed – you can't do that in regular school clothes. Besides, what's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"Well," Yuna looked down at herself.

The change of clothes Rikku just 'conveniently' had on her showed off a bit more skin than Yuna was used to. Then there was the fact that her Al Bhed cousin loved loud bright colors, where she was more of a pastel person. The bright pink tank-top was simple enough, except for the fact that Yuna felt her chest was about to pop out of the top. Leaving her navel bare, the black bottoms that Rikku had given her rested dangerously low on her hips – and the fact that she kept pulling at the back of them didn't help at all.

"You'll be fine, Yunie. You got a hot bod, show it off a bit!"

Before Yuna could protest, Rikku yanked her out of the stall and away from her safe haven.

* * *

><p>"Yo!"<p>

Tidus slipped his jersey over his head and looked behind him to see the captain of the team, and his best friend – next to Yuna, of course.

"What's up, Wakka?" Tidus chuckled as he gave a quick high-five and strapped on his arm guards.

"You ready to cream Luca Friday night?" Wakka asked, taking a seat next to him and getting dressed for practice.

"No," Tidus shook his head lightly, turning to straddle the benches and facing him, "I'm ready to kick their asses!"

"Don't scare me, ya! Besaid vs. Luca is probably one of the most anticipated games of the year, next to any Zanarkand Abe game, of course."

"Lighten up, man. We got this!" Tidus laughed as he patted his high-strung friend on the shoulder.

As Wakka nodded, the team made their way to the gym. The sphere pool was freshly filled with water, and as usual, the sight of it always seemed to cause Tidus to grin. This was, without a doubt, the highlight of his day. Climbing the steps that lead him up to it, he heard some commotion coming from the other end of the gym.

"I thought this was a closed practice?" Tidus asked as he looked at a small semi-circle of girls gathering.

"It was," Wakka nodded, "But we're sharing it two days out of the week with the dancer practices."

"Oh, that's right" Tidus grinned, "Hey, Yuna and Rikku are supposed to be taking that class."

"Yuna's taking it?"

"Yeah. Rikku talked her into it."

"I never would have guessed it, ya?"

_What's the big deal? It's not like Yuna can't try new things._

"Why does everyone keep saying that about her?" Tidus asked, sitting on the edge of the sphere pool waiting for the stragglers.

"Dude, have you ever seen a Dancer in action?" Wakka pointed at the girls.

* * *

><p>"First things first," Professor Laila nodded, looking each girl over, "Learning the basic dances; these will help you and your allies in any battle. The dances are divided into three categories: samba's, jig's, and waltzes. Equip yourselves with your daggers and let's see what you've got."<p>

Yuna looked down at the daggers in her hand, and then to the other girls. Rikku cleared her throat and nodded confidently at her, and Yuna licked her lips, smiling back and taking her position. Laila walked over to the sphere player and pressed the play button, watching the girls closely.

Yuna closed her eyes, trying to remember the paper that had been passed out only a half hour earlier. The steps had been confusing to her at first, but she figured with some practice, she'd be able to pull it off. The trouble was, she wasn't very fond of dancing in front of other people – that was usually reserved for the privacy of her own room, alone.

Taking a deep breath, she twirled the daggers between her fingers carefully, swaying her hips to the beat of the song, and twisting her wrists gracefully. Closing her eyes and drowning out everyone else, she envisioned step by step in her mind, extending her right leg and began bringing her left up to commence with the 'jig'. Giving a sharp kick and stamping her right foot again, she let her hips sway before thrusting a dagger forward, with the other hovering parallel over her head.

* * *

><p>Tidus watched from the depths of the sphere pool, totally oblivious to the fact that practice had officially began. The catchy beat of the song had found it's way into his ears, but his gaze was fixated on one person, and one person only – Yuna. The fact that she could dance was new to him, but it was how she handled the daggers that surprised him the most.<p>

_Since when?_

It wasn't until a blitzball zoomed past his profile, that he actually remembered what it was he was there to do. Wakka gave him a look, and Tidus responded with a simple shrug of his shoulders, coupled with a thumbs up motion – reassuring him his head was back in the game and not wandering elsewhere.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty," Laila smirked, "That's enough for one day. I expect to see more enthusiasm next practice!"<p>

As the girls nodded eagerly and skipped off to change, Yuna grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her off to the side.

"Look, I know I said I'd try," she whispered, trying not to draw anymore attention to herself, "But I just don't think-"

"Yuna!"

She turned around to see Professor Laila smiling behind her. Showing her respects, Yuna bowed.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," Laila crossed her arms, "Did you enjoy your first lesson?"

Yuna glanced back at Rikku, who wore a long face, "Actually, I wanted to apologize. I know I was off, but I didn't get a chance to study the moves long enough. You're an awesome instructor, but I just don't think I'm cut out for this type of thing."

"On the contrary," Professor Laila patted her on the shoulder, "You seemed to be the most relaxed out there, and for only looking at the steps for a half hour, I'd say you've got everything it takes to make a fine dancer. Take this,"

Yuna looked at the paper and turned a pasty white color, "A...solo performance?"

"For the opening act at the blitzball game Friday night. After today, I'm fully confident that'll be plenty of time for you to learn it."

"Um, well..."

"Great! I knew you had it in, ya." Laila handed her a card, "This has all my information. Call me Thursday to arrange a fitting."

And with that, she left Yuna standing there with Rikku.

"Wow, Yunie!" Rikku leapt excitedly, "Do you have any idea how awesome this is? I can just see it now – Dancer Yuna, with your name all up in lights!"

Rikku stood there looking at the ceiling, motioning wildy with her hands, painting this elaborate fantasy in her head.

"Yay," Yuna groaned.

_Cousin, friend, doormat. Why did I agree to this, again?_

* * *

><p>Tidus yawned, laying on the hood of his car as he waited for her. When he heard the sound of heels crunching on pavement, he raised his head.<p>

"Why the long face, Yun?" he asked, "You look like you've lost your best friend or something."

"Not now," she sighed as he opened the door for her.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Tidus looked over and watched as Yuna propped her elbow on the door, staring out the window.

"So," he asked with a smile as he grabbed her hand and shook it lightly, "Where to?"

She squeezed it back and gave the best smile she could muster, not wanting to ruin the rest of the night, "Do you have to ask?"

"Besaid Cafe it is," he chuckled.

The car ride had been somewhat lacking, but once they got a familiar whiff of their favorite place, Yuna cracked the hugest smile. Taking their usual booth in the back of the restaurant, Tidus couldn't help to see how suddenly happy she'd become.

"Need to browse the menu?" Tidus asked.

Yuna just shook her head just as the waitress approached, taking her pen from her ear and the notepad from her soiled apron. Her hair was in the same quaff as always, and she gave the same warm, welcoming smile to her favorite regulars.

"What'll it be tonight, you two?"

Tidus nodded to Yuna.

Yuna handed her the discarded menu, "The biggest chocolate milkshake you can make."

"Make it two, and a large fry." Tidus mimicked Yuna as the waitress nodded and walked away, "Bad day, huh?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one," Yuna giggled as she sunk further into the booth, "Dona?"

"Mm." Tidus wiped his chin and folded his hands on top of the table, "Baralai?"

Yuna shook her head, quickly avoiding his eyes, "I've been given a solo performance for the blitzball game Friday."

"That's great!" Tidus smiled, quickly taking note that Yuna wasn't sharing the same emotion, "Isn't it? I would have thought it was, at least..."

"I just...don't feel I belong, you know? I'm a mage person – a farcry from the dancer type."

"It didn't look that way to me," Tidus scoffed, knocking his knee against hers under the table.

"You were watching?" Yuna snapped her head up in embarrassment.

"Who wasn't?"

He watched as Yuna dropped her head into her arms which were folded on the table.

"Hey, it can't be that bad, right? I bet Baralai would have given anything to see you move around like that!"

"Tidus!"

"What? I'm serious, you looked like you'd been doing it for years!"

"That's not the point," she giggled, "I don't like people gawking at me."

"I thought all girls liked that kind of attention?"

"Not all of us are molded like Dona," Yuna whispered, instantly wishing she could have taken it back after seeing the change in Tidus' face.

As their milkshakes and fries were put before them, Tidus grabbed his and opened the straw slowly.

"I'm sorry," Yuna offered, grabbing his hand.

"S'ok," he nodded, "You're right – Dona is demanding, and is clingy. I'm starting to feel a bit suffocated, which I know that sounds mean, but it's true."

No sooner than he spoke the words, his cell vibrated furiously, turning circles and blinking.

"See what I mean?" Tidus chuckled, trying to mask his frustration, "I can't even grab a bite to eat with you in peace."

"You should tell her," Yuna eyed his phone in silent hatred, "A relationship shouldn't be forced, and isn't meant to be suffocating."

"Heh, I could just hear her now; man...I don't know if I would live through that."

Yuna kept her true feelings to herself, for the moment. It was clear he was unhappy, but her role right now was more important than telling him how she felt – he just needed her to listen, and be there for him. As she put her lips to her straw, her phone also started vibrating uncontrollably.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Tidus smiled as he plucked a fry from the plate and biting it in half.

"Ti, can I tell you something?"

"You know the answer to that, Yun."

Yuna grabbed the other half of Tidus' half bitten fry and popped it into her mouth, "I lied to Baralai today so we could hang out. I know I shouldn't have, but-"

"Damn," Tidus laughed heartily, "We're so alike it's scary."

"Hmm?" Yuna gave him a perplexed look.

"I told Dona I had to cram for a quiz tomorrow."

Yuna sat completely still for a second and, without warning, accidentally spit some of her milkshake onto the table. Grabbing some napkins, Tidus handed them to her, laughing as well.

"Studying for a quiz," Yuna wiped some of the milkshake from her chin, "You? Who are you, and what did you do with my best friend?"

"I _do_ study!" Tidus retorted, feigning a hurtful expression.

"Female anatomy doesn't count, Ti."

As he pulled out his wallet and left the gil on the table, he stood and helped her from the booth.

"No, but it comes in handy."

Walking out to the car, their laughter echoed into the desolate parking lot. Tidus wrapped his arm around Yuna, directing her to the passenger side, all the while, Yuna's hand rested around his waist.

"All joking aside," Yuna started as they stood by the car, still hanging on to one another, "It's never a good sign when you start lying to your significant other."

"True," Tidus nodded as he pulled her into a hug, "But I really miss spending time with you, you know?"

Yuna peered up at him, smiling with admiration, "Yeah, so do I. I guess once wouldn't hurt them. It is after all, a little white lie."

Wiping a speck of chocolate from her nose, Tidus smiled back, "And little white lies never hurt anyone."

As the car pulled up into his drive way, Tidus cut off the engine and ran over to help Yuna. Once both of them were out, he walked her next door – both of them lingering for no real reason – they're night out had come to an end, much to their dismay.

"So, before I get pelted with anymore hair clips," Tidus nudged her playfully, "Do you need a ride in the morning?"

"As much as I love annoying you in the morning, Baralai is taking me," Yuna nudged him back, "You get a reprieve tomorrow."

"Ah, I see how it is. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Mhm."

"Night, Yun."

"Nighty night, Ti."

As Tidus jogged down her stairs and toward his own house, Yuna turned to enter hers. As if on cue, both phones lit up, chirping simultaneously, proving that their nights were far from over.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know this might be going at a snail's pace, but I'm enjoying it. So what if it has a lot of chapters? Really, is anyone going to complain about it? I'm thinking not, lol.<p> 


	3. The Ups And Downs

**_The Ups And Downs_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N**: Ok, so I tried to lengthen this chapter a little bit and get deeper into the plot. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer, but I can never tell. Anywho, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and you can't enjoy it even more unless I stop rambling! So, get reading :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So, are you confident your report is up to snuff?"<p>

Yuna had been sitting quietly, staring at the rain falling on the car window the whole time. It wasn't until Baralai asked her a question that she snapped back to reality.

"I suppose," she smiled, "Even if I'm not, there's nothing I can do about it now."

Baralai placed his hand lovingly on her neck, pulling her closer to lay on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Yuna just nodded, not entirely sure why it was difficult to relax. Sure, they'd been affectionate just like this in the past, but today was proving to be very vexing – perhaps it was guilt eating at her.

"I've wanted to ask you something for quite some time, now," Baralai said slowly, "It seems we've both been pressed for time, and now that we're alone, it seems like a good a time as any."

"Ok,"

Baralai started, "Well, we both seem to express similar ideas and thoughts for the future of Spira,"

_Not this again..._

"And I know that I've asked you before, but I really think the FMS alliance would benefit from a fresh perspective."

_Yevon, how did Lulu use that silence spell again?_

"Someone recently had to take a permanent leave of absence, and so,"

_Somebody? Anybody?_

"Would you like to take his place?" Baralai finally asked hesitantly, turning to look at Yuna as they sat in his car in the parking lot.

And there it was. The same question he's been asking her for months. The very same question she had managed to politely dodge several times – until now.

"It's really sweet of you to still offer it to me," Yuna smiled, trying to come up with another excuse, "But with this new class I'm taking on, and homework, I just don't think it's feasible right now."

Baralai sat with his elbow rested on his car door and his fist planted firmly upon his chin, staring out the window, "Of course I'd still offer, Yuna. Do you have any idea what the two of us could do for Spira?"

"Sure I do," Yuna bit her lip and rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'm just...really busy and all."

"Busy?" Baralai chuckled, "Of course you are. Advanced English, Advanced History, Advanced Math, Magic..."

They sat, staring at Besaid High for a few seconds in silence – that was until Baralai decided he wasn't finished just yet.

"Oh, and let's not forget, _Dancer _class. Because let's face it, what could possibly happen to Spira if they had one of the most brilliant minds of our generation on their side, pointing a butter knife at their necks and swaying her hips vulgarly?"

Yuna snapped her head in his direction and gasped, stunned that he had just spoken to her in such a way.

"If you don't want in, you should just come out and tell me, rather than making up such sorry excuses. Forgive me for placing too much faith in you."

She watched as he threw himself out of his car, slamming the door shut behind him. As the car rocked for a minute, she sat in utter disbelief with a single tear escaping her one blue eye. She watched as people passed the car, almost as if it was happening in slow motion. Seconds ago, she was trying to figure out how to let him down gently – now she was left winded, and unable to comprehend anything rational. As the warning bell rang, somehow, Yuna managed to wipe her tear stained face hurriedly, exhaled, and let herself out of the car. Jogging ahead to find Baralai closing his locker, she grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.

"When's the next meeting?" she whispered, forcing herself to smile.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"<p>

Tidus raised his head once he heard an impatient foot tapping the floor. His clueless gaze met a rather annoyed one as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, my mind must have just been somewhere else," Tidus admitted, "What were you saying?"

She crossed her arms and a low growl erupted from her throat, "I asked if you would take me out. You know, to make up for canceling last night?"

"Oh, right," he nodded, "Yeah, sure. I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

Dona took one look at the boyish smile he gave, and she caved, "Yay! Ok, how about this weekend? We could go shopping, see a movie, and then go out to dinner – make a day of it."

_A whole entire day with Dona. Joy..._

Though he smiled and accepted, all he wanted to do then, was die. His insides knotted up, and he could have sworn he might have actually vomited in his mouth.

"Well, now that that's settled," Dona practically squealed in his ear after almost choking him in a death hug, "I'll see you in class. Don't want my baby getting detention for being late."

"Heh, yeah, I better get going."

She pressed him against the locker, giving him a rather intimate kiss right in front of everyone. He accepted it, kissing her back for a few seconds before removing himself from her.

The ticking of the clock seemed to echo inside his head as he felt every second pass. Tidus had somehow managed to check his phone fifteen times in a span of five minutes – another testament to just how slow time was progressing through history class.

_Should I wait for her to text me, or should I just text her? It's not like us to not talk at least once before our first class. _

As he contemplated texting Yuna, he didn't realize he had been a million miles away from everyone else, staring at his phone.

"Everything ok?" a low whisper came from his right.

Jerking his head up, Tidus looked to see Baralai looking at him in a concerned fashion, "Yeah, man. I'm fine."

"Are you expecting a phone call in the middle of class?"

_Who are you? My dad?_

"Why would I be expecting a call?" Tidus asked, keeping his smart ass thoughts to himself.

"A text, then?" Baralai smirked while tilting his head to the side.

"And you would be asking me this...because?"

Seeing his irritation, Baralai shrugged, "It's just that...I always see it going off, and today, not so much."

_What gives?_

Where he had wanted to give him a piece of his mind, Tidus decided against it for Yuna's sake. So, taking the high road, he smirked, shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Nah, I'm just anxious to get out of here, man. This class bites."

As he straightened himself out in his chair, Tidus did what Yuna had told him to do a thousand times before – try to pay attention to the lesson. It didn't take long before his mind started to wander back to what had originally started to plague him.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear? Yunie has a solo performance at the blitzball game!"<p>

"Come on, Rikku," Yuna leaned against her locker.

"Shoosh," Rikku dismissed her, "Anyway, she's really good! You guys have to come see her, and tell her yourself. She doesn't believe me because I'm family, but it's true!"

The entire trip toward magic class had been non-stop Rikku, shouting this-and-that about Friday. As if to make matters worse, Baralai hadn't stopped by to walk her, and Tidus hadn't texted her all day.

"Rikku,"

"Just a sec, Yunie, I'm just getting to the part where-"

"This really isn't the time!" Yuna stopped, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly.

"Watch out, Rik," a monotone voice called out from behind, "Yuna is a ticking time bomb."

"Hey, Paine," Yuna smiled, "I'm just having a rough morning is all. I apologize, Rikku."

"Must just be jitters," Rikku nudged, "Don't worry, after your fitting on Thursday, you'll feel much better."

_If only it were that simple._

Yuna thought as she made her way inside the class room. Baralai sat, staring at anything but her. She froze, momentarily, before advancing to the empty seat beside him.

"Hey," she whispered shyly.

He glanced at her, but quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, "Look, about this morning-"

"It's ok," Yuna interrupted, "I understand."

"You know I'd never mean to hurt you."

She nodded and was about to continue on, until she heard a commotion coming from the doorway.

"Dona," Tidus grunted, "We can't both fit through the door frame,"

She didn't answer, but instead, giggled loudly.

Everyone laughed and pointed at the spectacle, wishing it were them about both Tidus and Dona – everyone except Yuna, that is. Somehow managing to squeeze by, Tidus finally made it to his seat in between Yuna and Dona, choosing to look at the ceiling, of all places.

_I know. You just want to crawl in a hole and die, right?_

She sympathized with Tidus, if only in thought.

"Good morning, class" Professor Belgemine smiled.

With little enthusiasm, the room repeated her greeting, and began getting prepared. Yuna reached for her book and flipped it open slowly, only slightly recalling the page they were asked to turn to.

_I know he apologized, but deep down, it doesn't take it all away. Was I wrong for turning him down? Am I still wrong for continuing the dancer class? A good girlfriend would probably quit, but..._

"Yuna,"

She looked up to see Belgemine standing over her, "Yes?"

"At what point in a magic fight is it appropriate to use the holy spell?"

Yuna felt the heat rise to her cheeks as everyone stared – she had been caught off guard.

"Um," she hesitated, "Well, holy is a spell that is highly effective against undead fiends – using it on living beings or that which is not undead would serve almost little to no purpose. You'd get maximum results on the undead as opposed to humans or living fiends where it's relatively useless."

"Very good," Belgemine smiled, "Let's try to pay closer attention next time, hmm?"

Yuna nodded and quickly averted her eyes back down toward her book. Wringing her hands under her desk, she jumped slightly as her phone vibrated – it could only be one of two people – but much to her surprise, she had managed to get two.

"_Are you ok?"_

The first one was simple enough – the second...not so much.

"_I'm so glad you reconsidered. I'm looking forward to this afternoon."_

She closed her phone without replying to either of them, locking her eyes to the front to the room.

_I don't ever remember school being this long._

* * *

><p>Tidus sighed slightly, leaning back in his chair, following Yuna's example. He watched as Professor Belgemine explained the benefits of light vs. dark magic, but he couldn't give it his all.<p>

_She's never ignored a text from me. _

As he contemplated the reason for Yuna's sudden cold shoulder, his phone vibrated.

"_You look tense, baby. Anything I can do to help?"_

Tapping away at the keys, Tidus sighed with relief as the bell rang. He jumped from his seat to approach Yuna, only to see her slip through the door and into the hall, with Baralai shadowing her step. Standing there with a hand on his hip and running a hand through his hair, Tidus thought long and hard about what to do. Dona walked up and grabbed his arm, making his choice that much easier.

"Yuna!"

She stood by her locker while Baralai leaned against the others. Yuna heard him call out for her, but she wished she hadn't.

"Hey," Tidus jogged up, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He watched as Yuna stared inside her locker, biting her lip. She turned to look at Baralai, who, politely pushed himself off and gave them some space without having been asked.

_If I could just train Dona to do the same thing, we'd be good._

She closed her locker, looking up and waited for him to start speaking.

"You didn't text me back,"

"Sorry," Yuna looked to Baralai, "I've been a bit distracted."

Baralai looked to Yuna, she stared at him, and Tidus switched his gaze between the two.

"Ok," Tidus nodded slowly, "Can I call you later?"

"Tidy!"

The shrill voice broke all of their sights, meeting together on the same focal point – Dona. Yuna blinked several times before shaking her head lightly.

"H-hello, Dona," she smiled.

"Yuna," Dona nodded, wrapping her arm around Tidus' waist, "Baralai,"

Baralai nodded, and Tidus avoided locking eyes with anyone. For the first time since the couples had been dating, they stood face to face. Yuna flinched slightly as Baralai came to her side, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yuna?"

"Yes?" she responded to Baralai quicker than she had intended.

"I don't mean to be rude," he looked to Dona and Tidus, "But we're going to be late."

"It's ok," Dona grinned, "Tidy has to take me home, anyway."

Tidus and Yuna just stared at each other, not sure of what to say. One thing was perfectly clear; Dona and Baralai had, undoubtedly, become apprehensive.

"Am I...missing something?" Tidus asked, suddenly unable to contain his emotions.

"Not at all," Baralai smiled, "It's just...if Yuna and I are to make the FMS meeting, we need to get a move on."

Yuna held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Oh," Tidus replied, "When did you join, Yuna?"

"W-well, I only just-"

"This morning, actually," Baralai interrupted, "She was quite eager."

"Well," Dona giggled, "It's nice to see you taking an interest in a league that suits you, Yuna."

"Dona,"

"No, it's ok, Ti," Yuna smiled, "I'm sure she meant well."

"Of course, darling! I'm sure you and Baralai will shine among the others."

"I try my best," Yuna nodded, "By the way, are you going to the blitzball game Friday night?"

"What a silly question! Yes, I have to cheer for my Ace, after all!"

Dona reached up as she retorted, grabbing Tidus by the chin and smooshing his cheeks together. He pulled away, lightly slapping her hands as he did so.

"Forgive me," Yuna stepped closer, smiling at Tidus, "You're the epitome of a wonderful girlfriend. I'll make sure I show my gratitude for your being there – after all, I have to attend as well."

"Where will you be seated? Maybe we can sit together?"

The two men watched silently with their arms crossed.

"I'd love to," Yuna thanked Dona, "But I'm afraid I have reserved seating. You see, I'm opening for the game."

"Oh?"

"Mm. It seems I've been offered the solo spot for the Dancer squad," Yuna then giggled and brought her hand to her chest, "Oh, forgive me. I forgot that you didn't make it in."

_Damn, talk about taking the gloves off..._

Tidus thought to himself, trying with all his might to conceal his smile. Baralai just stood, giving sideways glances to Tidus.

Dona glared at Yuna for a few seconds before smirking, "No, I'm afraid I didn't. It's ok, though. I have more important things to do with my time."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess we should be going, Baralai."

"Certainly, dear."

As they made their way to the exit, Yuna turned around once more, "Oh, Dona?"

Forcing a smile to her face, Dona turned around.

"Don't take it personally. There's always next year, right?"

Before Dona could respond, Tidus practically drug her in the opposite direction. Before he lost Yuna's gaze completely, he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled.

_Yuna one, Dona zip. _

* * *

><p>"I loved the way you took up for me back there," Dona said sweetly, "It seems just about any girl would do or say anything to have you on their arm."<p>

_I knew it was too good to be true._

"What was I supposed to say?" Tidus asked as politely as he could with his eyes focused on the road, "Besides, Yuna just doesn't say things like that unless she's provoked."

"So, you're saying it's my fault?"

"No,"

"Then please, enlighten me."

_Here we go. Man the battle stations..._

Tidus shifted in his seat, thinking about how to let her gently, yet firmly get the point across.

"I'm waiting!" Dona shouted as they finally pulled into her driveway.

"You didn't find anything wrong with what you said to her?"

Dona stared, slanting her eyes. She had no intentions of making this easy for either of them.

_I know what she wants, but I'm not giving in – not where Yuna is involved._

Tidus licked his lips and turned to face Dona, "You more or less insulted her – quite frankly, she handled herself well."

"Unbelievable," Dona huffed, "I should have _known_ this would happen. Did you not hear her insult _me_? Or were you too busy staring at her to notice?"

"Oh come on," Tidus groaned, "You're joking, right?"

"You tell me. Are you attracted to her?"

"Where is this coming from? How did I end up in the hot seat?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Dona looked out the window, "You don't think I see the texts? Or how you two are attached at the hip? You ran after her today, and now you're defending _her_ over _me_!"

Tidus gripped the steering wheel, struggling to keep a cool head, "I'm not doing this, Dona – I refuse."

"Not doing what?"

"I'm not choosing – not for you, not for anybody."

"Who said anything about choosing?" Dona inhaled, "A-are you breaking up with me, Tidy?"

Closing his eyes at the mere mention of her pet name for him, Tidus flinched, "No, that's not what I said. Right now, I think you need to go inside, and we'll start fresh in the morning."

"Fine," she whispered, "I'll remember not to engage in any conversations with your precious Yuna in the future."

As she slammed the door and stomped toward her house, Tidus wasted no time in retreating, nor did he feel guilty when her house became nothing more than a speck in his rear-view mirror.

_Dona has no idea what she's talking about – everything will be fine tomorrow morning. She just needs time to cool off. _

As he rounded the corner and pulled on to his street, the fight between him and Dona had become nothing more than a distant memory, forever placed in the back of his mind with the rest. Pulling in to his driveway and turning the key backward just a bit, he sat listening to the radio.

Today had proved to be one of the longest yet, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why, exactly. Sighing into his hands and rubbing his face, Tidus could only think of one thing he wanted to do more than anything else – the only thing that had ever put his mind to ease.

* * *

><p>Yuna sat, observing the men around her – she was the only woman here, and while she should have been proud, she could only wonder why there weren't more. Surely she wasn't the only one of her gender to express the same ideas, right? The FMS meeting had been going on for two hours, but it had felt more like a lifetime. Yuna had been quiet all evening, hoping that Baralai wouldn't draw attention to her.<p>

"Well," an elderly man stood, addressing the room, "If no one has anything else to add, I think we should adjourn this session."

"Excuse me, Maester Mika," Baralai rose, "If I may?"

_Crash...and burn._

Yuna thought to herself, imagining a plane nose diving – much like she felt, and he hadn't even divulged what it was he wanted to say. She felt a familiarly stifling heat rise to her cheeks and Baralai stood, causing everyone to look their way, just as Mika nodded in allowance.

"I wanted to take this opportunity to welcome Lady Yuna to our meetings," he smiled proudly, "As Lord Braska's progeny, I have no doubt that she will make an excellent contribution to our cause, as well as living up to her father's great legacy."

Yuna sat rigidly, unable to process the words that had just escaped Baralai's lips. Everyone stood, clapping and smiling at her as Baralai grabbed her arm to help stand her up. Though she was stunned, she gave the best smile she could, bowing respectfully.

_Yevon help me, I'm giving him ten seconds to explain himself. Even if he does convince me he should breathe after this meeting, I've already decided no excuses is good enough to warrant what he's done._

"Baralai," Mika spoke as the clapping started to subside, "Would Lady Yuna like to address the FMS before we adjourn?"

_No, she most certainly would not!_

"She would consider it an honor, Maester Mika."

He didn't ask. He didn't even glance in her direction. Just like that, he had answered for her, disregarding any reservations she might have had.

_Make that two seconds..._

* * *

><p><em>Slam!<em>

Tidus jumped, smacking his head off the window, "What the hell..."

He had fallen asleep waiting for her to reply when he finally got his bearings back. Looking around to find the source of the loud, sudden noise that had awaken him, he looked next door to see Baralai scrambling out of the car and bounding up Yuna's stairs.

"Yuna, please," he begged, grabbing her arm, "Let me explain."

She, in turn, jerked away, fumbling for her keys, "I think you've done quite enough for one day."

"I don't get why you're so upset."

"Upset?" Yuna scoffed, turning on her heel, "You think I'm simply...upset?"

Tidus quietly got out of his car, silently making his way to the front and watched the scene unfolding.

"Well you sure aren't happy with me," Baralai chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, "Just tell me what I've done wrong."

"For starters," Yuna crossed her arms, "The way you talked to me this morning – all those awful things you said about me."

"Yuna, I told you I was sorry for that,"

"That doesn't make it go away," she choked back a sob, "I'm still feeling it whether you apologized or not."

It took everything within himself to stay silent, hidden in the darkness. The more Tidus listened, the more he wanted to know what Baralai had said or done to hurt her that much.

"And then," Yuna ranted some more, "I agreed to go with you. After everything you'd said, I still managed to find it in me to go, and for what? To be further embarrassed by you bringing my father into this?"

"I would have thought you'd be honored!" Baralai shouted, losing his temper, "Lord Braska was a great man-"

"I know who he is," she balled up her fists, "Everyone knows who he is, and what he's done!"

"I just thought-"

"That's just it, Baralai, _you_ thought. _You _thought I should join the FMS. _You_ think it's ridiculous for me to be a dancer. _You, you, you. _A relationship isn't built on one person, but two – and if you can't find it in you to share it, then you and I have nothing more to discuss."

As Tidus watched, Baralai had nothing more to say – Yuna had seen to that by slamming the front door in his face. He knew he should have just left them alone and not eavesdropped, but it was hard not to. Even so, Tidus never once stepped in – he had no right, and it was not his place, even if he was Yuna's best friend.

Slinging her stuff to the floor, Yuna threw herself onto the bed, finally letting her tears consume her in the safety of her pillow. Sliding her under blanket, her blue and green eyes looked nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she glanced at the screen, staring at the lone text she'd missed just an hour ago.

"_Having fun?"_

She laid there, contemplating how to respond, when something caught her eye – a light switched on next door, dimly illuminating her balcony. For the first time that day, she managed to laugh. Tapping the screen on her phone, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"_A moonlight rendezvous?"_

Tidus sat on the edge of his bed, grinning from ear to ear as he read her response – it was about time things started to go back to normal. He was her best friend, therefore, he knew all the tricks and secrets to making her feel better after a bad day.

"_You know it. Meet you outside in ten."_

No – he wouldn't choose. Girlfriends would always come and go, but Yuna? She was there for good.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Get those reviews in and let me know! Until next chapter, ciao!<p> 


	4. The Choices We Make

**_The Choices We Make_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N:** Ah, here we go. I Finally sat down and powered out a 5k+ chapter, and I gotta say...it feels really good! Yay! This one was particularly fun to write, and just as equally fun to introduce new characters into. Things will start to heat up and cool down, twist and turn, go backward and forward, and get closer to the plot. Where do we go from here? Well first you should read the story, and second, you'll have to sit on pins and needles until I update again! Enjoy!

P.S. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, over look them. Sometimes it just gets overlooked, and there's nothing I can really do except apologize. You ever get the feeling even after proofing...errors seem to just pop up out of nowhere? I do try hard, though!

* * *

><p>The crisp air seemed to sway through the clear night sky, almost as if it were lulling Spira to sleep. The leaves on the trees had started to turn, and faintly rustled, dancing to the beat of the season's change – fall was swiftly approaching. The stars that scattered the ebony sky – pinholes that shimmered between Spira and the rest of the universe. The tranquility and beauty of the night served as a blanket for two sets of eyes, shielding them from the trials they had faced earlier that day. Both of them laid a few feet away on their respective balconies, gazing up at the moon.<p>

"You still awake?" Tidus whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the pale orb that hung in the sky.

Yuna shifted slightly, adjusting her head, "Mhm."

"I can't believe we're doing this," Tidus chuckled, "How long has it been?"

"Too long, if you ask me," Yuna felt a giggle rise in her throat, "But it's been years – we were just little things last time."

"Yeah," Tidus looked over, watching Yuna smile as the moonlight caused her to glow, "Hard to believe we've known each other that long."

There was a brief silence that settled between them, and out of nowhere, Yuna began to laugh. It was light, at first, but as time passed, she had to cover her mouth. The end result had been a snort, followed by laughter that echoed from the opposing balcony.

"What are you laughing at?" Yuna rose up on her elbows, watching Tidus roll slightly with his back to her.

"You!"

"I was laughing at you!" she fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Little Yuna still snorts," Tidus wiped a tear from his eye and faced her again, "I thought you'd outgrown it."

"Hey," she waved a hand at him, "At least I wasn't the one coming up with ridiculous ideas, getting the both of us into trouble."

"And if I remember correctly," Tidus quirked an eyebrow, raising his finger in protest, "You were more than eager to join me – you're not as innocent as Braska would like to think you are."

"I can't imagine how Jecht ever survived you," Yuna giggled some more, tossing her hair clip over at Tidus, "I'll never forget the day you convinced me to run away from home."

"Hey, that was a good idea!"

"Yes," Yuna snorted again, pretending to be serious, "As if our fathers would never think to check the willow tree we share in the back yard."

"_You_ were the one that didn't want to leave the yard," Tidus scoffed, chucking the hair clip back at Yuna, "If it hadn't been for that, we would have made it – at least until dinner time."

"Yevon knows Tidus can't live without his food," Yuna smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't make me come over there, Yuna," Tidus warned in a mocking, stern voice.

"You wouldn't dare," she grinned, standing up and leaning over the rail of the marble balcony, "Jecht would skin you alive if he caught you."

"You've done it now."

Yuna backed away from the edge, smirking in victory.

_You never could turn down a dare._

As he straddled his own balcony, Tidus looked over to see Yuna folding her arms across her chest. Dropping to the ground, he wasted no time scaling hers, smiling as she clapped.

_You always knew I could never resist a good dare._

"So what is it you proved exactly, Ti?"

"If I'm going down, Yun, you're coming with me."

Yuna sauntered over to him with a shine in her eyes he'd never seen before – that much he was sure of. Maybe it had been the trying day they endured, or maybe it had been the playful banter between them, but Tidus was confident that something between them had changed.

_Maybe it's just late..._

"You're in my room," Yuna smiled.

"Technically, I'm on your balcony – not your room."

Without warning, Yuna grabbed him by the wrist and took off running through the bay doors, leading him further in.

"Now you are!"

Tidus laughed as she let go, falling to the bed in a fit of giggles. The more he stared at her, the more he admired her. Nothing ever kept her down for very long, but was that because she had him to help her though everything, or because she was just that resilient?

Yuna couldn't help but to notice him just standing there, staring. She rolled on to her side, propping her head up with her hand and rested on her elbow.

_I've never seen him stare at me like that before..._

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head in silence, choosing to distract himself by attacking her. Throwing himself on her bed, he pinned her arms down with one hand, and tickled her with the other.

"Tidus," Yuna giggled, "Stop!"

"Oh no," he chuckled, "You brought me in here, and now it's my turn to play the games!"

She wriggled underneath him, rocking from side to side, trying to throw him off.

"My dad is going to come up here!"

"Then you better stop being so loud," he replied, continuing to torture her.

Squeals and giggles bounced around as Yuna laid beneath Tidus, struggling to breathe. A pink color settled into her cheeks as they gave way to the tears of laughter streaming down her face. Feeling she'd had enough, Tidus stopped and raised up, still straddling her.

"I cannot believe you did that to me," Yuna whispered out of breath, "That was unfair!"

Tidus removed himself from her and slid to the edge of the bed, "And you dragging me in here was?"

There was no response from Yuna. Without warning, she tackled him to the floor and commenced the tickling session again – however small her chances were that she could actually over power him. With ease, she found herself underneath him once more, only this time, he didn't do anything. Yuna stared into the same eyes she'd seen for more than half her life – two piercing blue eyes that seemed to hold the secrets no one else knew – not even Rikku.

_Maybe it's the late hour, but it feels like he's staring into my soul..._

The two laid there, breathing like they'd just ran a marathon. There were no words, no sounds, and neither of them blinked – they just stared at each other, as if to size up a situation neither of them knew was currently present.

"How could you still be with him, Yuna?" Tidus finally asked, maintaining his position over her, "After everything he said to you, how could you still find it in you to stay?"

Yuna was the first to blink, "How did you know that?"

Silently cursing himself for being so stupid, he simply shrugged. She knew, and she knew that he knew. Yuna looked away for just a second and then looked back at Tidus.

"Answer me."

"I asked you first," he smirked, trying to advert the conversation back to her, "What ever happened to the Yuna who played by the rules?"

Removing herself from under him, Yuna stood turning her back, "It's getting late and we have school in the morning."

The moment was gone. Whatever had passed between them minutes earlier, had vanished within a matter of seconds, and Tidus had no one to blame but himself. As if to further his guilt, a chilly wind rushed into the room, causing him to shiver, and Yuna run her hands down her arms.

_I should really apologize. The thing is, should I say I'm sorry, when really...I'm not?_

"I guess so," Tidus whispered, "Want me to take you in the morning?"

"If you don't mind," Yuna nodded, looking over her shoulder, "I'd appreciate it."

"Consider it done," he forced himself to smile, "Feel free to use the fool proof method of waking me up."

Yuna giggled slightly, nodding her head just once as Tidus lingered a minute longer. Once he was back in his house, she moved to the bed, turning down the disheveled comforter.

_He was watching us. If I were honest with myself, I'm not mad because he had – I didn't answer him because truthfully, I don't know why we're still together. I'm not even sure how or why we ever were..._

* * *

><p>He sat, waiting on her this time, when usually it was the other way around. Tidus checked his phone not really caring how far behind schedule they already were, but rather to see how long it was taking her to come out.<p>

"Son," a hoarse, but gruff voice called from his house, "You're gonna be late."

Walking over, Tidus looked to his squinting eyed father, smirking, "I'm waiting on Yuna. She hasn't come out yet."

"Huh?" Jecht bobbled back and forth, rubbing his eyes, "She lives right next door, son."

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that, old man."

"So go get her. Braska won't bite."

"I'll give her five more minutes," Tidus looked over to Yuna's house, watching Braska walk through the front room, "If she doesn't show, I'll text her."

"You kids these days," Jecht mumbled, "You let technology do everything for you. Whatever happened to guts and glory?"

"Not this again," Tidus sighed, hanging his head, "I don't want to rush her."

"Tidus," his dad chuckled, "If every man chose not to rush women for the sake of giving them their space, we'd have died out a long time ago."

Before Tidus could respond, Jecht grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the lawn and toward Yuna's house.

"Yuna, you're going to be-"

A blur whizzed down the stairs, barely missing him and his coffee. Steadying himself and wiping a few droplets from his shirt, Braska chuckled as he watched Yuna bound back up the stairs. Putting the newspaper under his arm, he looked out the window just in time to see Jecht 'helping' his son up the sidewalk.

"Yuna," Braska smiled at the comical display approaching.

"I know, I know," she panted, bounding down the stairs again, "I'm sorry, daddy."

"But Yuna-"

"Has Tidus left yet?"

He turned his head, watching his daughter run in and out of all the rooms, seeming to search for something.

"Well," he started, but Yuna cut him off unexpectedly.

"I can't believe it," she raised her voice, "All the times I've waited on him, and he can't seem to wait the _one_ time I oversleep!"

"Yuna, darling-"

The doorbell rang just then, and Braska wasted no time in opening the door. Behind it, Jecht stood, with a protesting Tidus still ranting on.

"It's not like I never talk to her," Tidus spat out, "I was going to wait for her, you know. What kind of guy do you take me for?"

Just as Jecht was about to say something, Yuna sprinted down the stairs...again.

"He should have had the decency to wake me up! I'd do it for him – no I _have _done it for him!"

Braska raised his finger slowly and grinned. Just as Yuna was about to swish past him, he grabbed the loop on her backpack, halting her forcefully. At the same time, Jecht smacked Tidus in the back of the head, telling him to 'shut up' in a way only a father can. The both of them gave surprised looks at their fathers, only to slowly notice each other on opposite sides of the door.

"Now, how hard was that?" Jecht grumbled, pushing him down the stairs softly, "Make me proud, son."

"Off you go," Braska shooed Yuna out the door, giving her a soft pat on the shoulder, "I'll see you when you get home."

The two men watched as their children hobbled away, both with equally wounded pride – both of them finding it amusing.

"Those two are somethin', ain't they?" Jecht nudged his friend.

"Yes, they certainly are," Braska cleared his throat as he watched them drive off, "You look like you could use a drink."

"With Tidus as a son, who wouldn't?"

"He's not all that bad," Braska laughed as he welcomed his friend inside, "Trust me, girls aren't any easier."

Jecht took the coffee mug Braska offered and smirked. The two walked to the sitting room, occasionally glancing over at the news which had been muted.

"You're looking particularly rough this morning, Jecht. Anything wrong?"

Taking a sip of the coffee, he looked over at Braska, "You mean to tell me you didn't hear them carrying on last night?"

Braska stifled a laugh as he swallowed the steaming drink in his hands, "How could I not? But it eventually calmed down enough for me to sleep."

"Eh, Tidus wasn't so generous. He had that god awful music blaring all night last night."

"It seems some things never change," Braska nodded, "How much longer do you think they'll go on this way?"

"You mean pretending there's nothing there?"

"Mhmm."

"If I have to go through another night like last night," Jecht grumbled, "I'll force them together myself."

Both of them sat and laughed at the thought before Braska grinned, "Now there's something worth drinking to!"

* * *

><p>As Tidus drove on, all that could be heard was the hum of the engine and the occasional car that sped past them in the opposite direction. The more the silence set in, the more Tidus wanted to say something – anything – even if it came from Yuna. But as Besaid High came into view, his inward hope had been trampled beyond repair, as he pulled into the parking lot. Unbuckling himself and reaching for his bag, he opened the door.<p>

"Wait," Yuna whispered.

_Maybe she's not as mad as I thought she was._

"I thought you didn't like to be late?"

"I don't want to go in just yet."

Removing his hand from the door handle, Tidus nodded. He looked over at Yuna, who in turn, watched the rest of their friends laughing amongst themselves as they entered.

"I'm sorry," she softly said, still staring out the windshield, "I shouldn't have acted that way last night."

"Why did you?" Tidus turned in his seat to look at her, "It was a simple question."

"If I had asked you the same thing, would you have considered it to be so simple?"

"Well...yeah. You're my best friend," he chuckled, "We're supposed to be able to tell each other anything."

_You're wrong, Tidus. It's not just about our friendship..._

Yuna's mismatched eyes landed on her lap as she gripped her notebook, "So why are you still with Dona? You said it yourself – she smothers you, and I can tell she embarrasses you when she throws herself at you. So why not break up with her? It's the only rational solution, right?"

As he listened to Yuna, Tidus couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming amount of guilt.

_Note to self: never try to outsmart the voice of reason. You will lose._

"Ok," Tidus licked his lips, "So what do we do, then? Neither one of us has the heart to break up with them, and it's obvious we aren't happy, so...what?"

"I don't know."

"You were the one that said relationships shouldn't be forced, right? So why does it seem like you're forcing yourself to stay just like I've been?"

"Nobody is stopping you from walking away, Tidus," Yuna looked over at him, struggling with her emotions, "You're the blitz ace – you're not the type to be conquered, but rather the conqueror."

The two of them sat for a second, letting everything Yuna had just said sink in. Though they tried not to, laughter finally found them, taking a hold of the grim conversation and transforming it into a repeat of the previous night.

"If I'm such a _conqueror_," Tidus smiled, jostling Yuna playfully, "How is it your the only one who isn't phased by my amazingly good looks and charming personality?"

_He's joking...right? _

At this, Yuna slightly blushed, gathering her belongings, "Because unlike the girls at Besaid High," she giggled, opening the door, "I know the side of you that isn't as charming as you'd think."

"Hey!"

Yuna grinned as she made her way toward the school, with Tidus fumbling to catch up. Ignoring the calls he made to her, she kept her eyes forward, placing one foot in front of the other. Drowning out the bustle of the halls, Yuna slipped inside herself, contemplating what Tidus had said about what they should do about their relationships.

_He makes a good point. What do we do now? It's clear we don't belong together, yet we can't seem to find the words that need to be spoken. For Tidus, it's simple – he could have any girl he wanted, and nobody would really care either way. I guess in a way, I'm no different. Our popularity status is equal in nature, but that doesn't mean anything to me – not really. _

As she rounded the corner to her first class, Yuna sighed as she caught sight of Dona. Judging from her posture and the lack of Tidus, Yuna knew something had passed between them yesterday as it had with her and Baralai. Tilting her head slightly as she stood silent, Yuna couldn't help but to wonder what exactly happened and why he hadn't said anything to her about it – especially after spying on her argument with Baralai.

_It makes me angry at no one in particular. Tidus has no ties to Dona, where as I have everything tied up in Baralai. What would the FMS think if I broke it off? Baralai would be crushed, and I just know my father would be disappointed – he really seems to like him. So what if Dona gets mad, Tidus? Nobody would care._

"Yuna?"

She jumped as her eyes blinked several times – the familiar voice startled her as she stood in the doorway to her class. Yuna turned to see her Dancer instructor smiling.

"Professor Laila," Yuna smiled.

"Sorry if I surprised you," Laila returned the smile with a slight giggle, "You never called me about the fitting and I was beginning to wonder if you'd changed your mind."

_Oh no...I forgot all about it!_

"Of course not," Yuna lied, "I was actually going to see you after class."

"Well, it's fortunate that I caught you in time."

"Oh?"

"I spoke to Rikku she gave me your measurements. Would you mind skipping Professor Auron's class and join me in a one on one practice?"

Yuna nibbled at her bottom lip, turning to look inside at Auron, "But weren't we supposed to have practice after school today? The game is tomorrow."

"The girls are showing more promise, but you're the crowned jewel of the night – I wanted to work with you on the dance in the proper attire."

_She's not going to let me get out of this..._

"I suppose missing one class wouldn't hurt," Yuna nodded, "The left side of the gym?"

"Nope," Laila giggled, "I have another surprise for you."

* * *

><p>"With the big game coming up tomorrow," Professor Shelinda started, "I thought the class would appreciate a free period today."<p>

The history class erupted in sighs of relief. Tidus sat still in his seat, unable to join his peers in celebrating – today was one of the few days he needed a distraction. Then there was the fact that Baralai was only two or three feet from him. With the events of yesterday still freshly embedded in his head, Tidus struggled to keep his eyes from his direction.

_If I didn't care so much for Yuna, I swear I'd kick his ass from here to Zanarkand and back. Where does he get off, anyway? So what if she wants to be a Dancer? It's ok for her to do something he wants her to, but it's not ok for her to do something she wants? If she were my-_

Tidus shook his head furiously before he could finish his thoughts.

"That was a little too close," he whispered, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

"You ok?" Baralai asked with concern, "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine," Tidus muttered, refusing to make eye contact, "Professor Shelinda?"

"Yes?"

"May I be excused?"

"I suppose," she nodded with a hint of concern in her eyes, "Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No," Tidus quickly got up and headed for the door, "I'm fine."

As eyes burned into his back, Tidus made his way down the empty hall and into the boys bathroom, locking the door behind him. Standing perfectly still, he noticed his breathing had increased and sweat beaded on his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked in an annoyed tone, as if someone were going to answer.

Fed up with all the pent up frustration, he slung his backpack against the wall and approached the line of sinks, staring at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him through the dirty mirror, distorting his face with streaks and hand prints. Turning on the faucet, he cupped his hands underneath, splashing the cool water against his skin.

_This is stupid – I'm getting myself all worked up over nothing! I'm going to get through today, tomorrow, and then we're gonna rock Luca at the blitzball game. _

As he grabbed some paper towels to dry his face, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing and tossing the clump in the trash, he pulled it out and proceeded to read the text.

"_Where are you? The warning bell rang five minutes ago..."_

"How'd I miss the bell?"

Quickly retrieving his bag from the corner and unlocking the door, he darted out of the bathroom. Without looking where he was going, he skidded around the corner, colliding with someone as he did so. Rubbing his head and groaning, he searched for the other person he'd ran into. A few feet away, hidden under a mountain of papers, laid a dazed form.

"Yuna?" he asked, crawling over to remove a piece of paper stuck to the top of her head, "I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention..."

"Tidus?" she groaned, raising up to face him.

He offered his hand, and she accepted slowly. Bringing her to stand, Tidus thought his eyes would pop out of his head at the sight of her. Yuna's hair – which was usually soft and flirty – now clung to the sides of her face, with drops of water dripping slowly of the tips. Her bare shoulders shivered from the cool air flowing down the hall as the revealing outfit bared more of her porcelain skin than he was used to seeing. The purple and black ruffles contrasted each other beautifully, hugging her form and showing off each delicate curve of her frame. And those eyes; the doors to the sweetest soul to ever walk the face of Spira – the ones he'd always admired for their uniqueness. As Yuna bent down to pick up her bag, Tidus couldn't help noticing how graceful she was.

_How could Baralai say such things to someone so..._

Rising to meet his gaze, Yuna couldn't help but to gasp at what she saw – his cerulean eyes peering into her sapphire and emerald. The way his wild, golden hair would fall into his oceanic eyes, or when his blindingly white teeth would slightly show whenever he laughed. A lifetime of the suns rays that had been trapped under his tanned skin, or the way his athletic physique seemed to catch the eye of every girl in the school. The whole time, this person, this friend – her best friend – had been right in front of her. How had she not noticed him before now?

_No wonder Dona is stuck like glue to him. If it were me..._

"Here, let me help," Tidus finally blinked as he gathered the rest of the mess in his hands, "Sorry again for being so clumsy."

Yuna shook her head softly, "No, it's ok. I was trying to make it to class, but I have to change first."

"I'll go with you," Tidus laughed, "I'm already late, so what would it hurt to be a few more minutes later?"

"I suppose," Yuna giggled, "I'll try to hurry."

As she disappeared into the girls room, Tidus let out a nervous sigh, leaning against the door. Every bad feeling he had, every doubt he had harbored minutes before, seemed to dissipate when he helped her off the floor.

Just on the other side of the door, Yuna stood with her back pressed against it, smiling. This new found feeling nestled in her chest seemed to set her entire body on fire. She couldn't explain it, nor did she want to. It wouldn't have done her any good to try and analyze it, and she wasn't sure if she could – all she really wanted to do right then, was enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Tidus?"<p>

Snapping out of his dreamy state, he looked to see Baralai standing in front of him looking rather annoyed. And just like that his jaw tensed as his mind recalled a familiar, yet secret unexplainable hatred for the white-haired man.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Yuna in there?" Baralai asked, daring to take a step toward the guarded door.

"Why should you care," Tidus spat out as his patience reached the end of a tattered rope, "What are you gonna do? Insult her some more?"

"What happens between Yuna and I is our business," Baralai challenged, "I don't ever recall asking your opinion."

_I've had just about enough of him..._

"Just as well," Tidus stepped closer to him, "I don't ever recall giving a shit about what you think about my opinion."

* * *

><p>As the automatic hand dryer shut off, Yuna brushed the last of the tangles from her chestnut hair and clasping it back with her hair clip. Looking at her reflection, she felt something more needed to be done. Digging into her bag she hurriedly searched for something, fumbling around with shaky fingers.<p>

"I know it's around here somewhere," she panted.

Her fingers grazed a cool metallic cylinder and she pulled it from the bag elatedly. Removing the top and slowly turning the bottom, Yuna looked back at her reflection bending over the sink slightly. Carefully she traced the mauve colored lipstick over her lips, applying just enough to give them a more plump look without it being too obvious.

_I have no idea why I'm doing this, but for now, I'll just go with it._

Placing the lipstick back in her bag, Yuna gave herself one last look. She straightened out her shirt, fluffed her hair once more, and smiled. Picking up her bag, she walked toward the door and grabbed the handle. But before she could open it, the door jarred harshly and a loud thud followed, causing her to jump back as a squeal escaped her.

* * *

><p>"Tidus!" Dona halted, staring at the commotion outside the girls room.<p>

Baralai noticed Tidus loosen his grip from Dona's startled entrance and decided to use it to his advantage. Bending down and out of his grip, he dove into Tidus' abdomen, tackling him to the ground with a force even he didn't know he had.

When she saw the door slacken, Yuna grabbed the handle hesitantly and opened it. Gasping at the sight, she dropped her bag and ran into the hall. Dona stood on the other side, yelling at the two men who took turns pinning the other to the ground. Yuna just stood there, unable to grasp what it was she was seeing.

"Don't just stand there," Dona called out to her, "Do something!"

"Baralai," Yuna whispered.

"Get him off my Tidus!" Dona stamped her heel.

Tidus straddled Baralai, drawing his right fist back and driving it right into his jaw – the sound of both hand and jaw breaking echoed through the hall. Blood, both on and off the men, littered the ground as noses were broken.

"Tidus," Yuna shouted, "Stop, please!"

"I should have known," Dona gave Yuna a disgusted glare as mascara shamelessly ran down her cheeks, "How do you expect to do anything for Spira if you can't even stop a fight?"

"Me," Yuna sneered, "I don't see you trying to help!"

As both women watched their boyfriends duke it out, half the population of Besaid High had crept into the halls, gawking at the spectacle. Yuna approached Baralai and Tidus, reaching for an article of clothing, or a limb.

"Cut it out you two!"

Dona followed suit, tugging at Tidus collar. Finally prying the two men apart, each couple stood across from the other: the harlot, the blitz ace, the scholar, and the altruistic.

"What in Yevon's name do you two think you're doing," Yuna gasped as she held tightly to Baralai while looking square at Tidus.

"Tidus seems to think he has the right to an opinion when it comes to our relationship," Baralai grunted , "I was merely expressing mine when he attacked me."

"You had _no_ right to say those things to her!" Tidus growled, jerking at Dona.

"Why do you care," Dona scrunched up her nose, "Little Miss Perfect can take care of herself!"

"You stay out of this, Dona," Yuna snapped, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Tidus is my buisness, Yuna. You're sorely mistaken if you think I have nothing to say about this!"

Yuna let go of Baralai, "Stay. Out. Of. This."

The two women faced off with everyone witnessing their conversation – their eyes narrowed and muscles tensed.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Dona prodded some more, "What bothers you more, Yuna? The fact that he belongs to me, or that he never belonged to you in the first place?"

"What?" Baralai squinted, "That's just ridiculous, Dona. The two of them are just friends. Right, Yuna?"

"Alright, guys," Tidus grabbed Dona, "Let's just go our separate ways before anything else happens."

Yuna stood rooted to the ground as she watched Tidus tug on Dona. With nothing to say in response, she averted her eyes elsewhere.

"I thought so," Dona giggled as she wrapped her arm around Tidus, pulling him in for a smug kiss.

Yuna balled up her fists as everything around her started to crumble away. She watched painfully, as they disappeared down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight.

_What just happened here?_

"Yuna," Baralai reached for her hand, "Let's go."

Her breath hitched as he intertwined their fingers together. It felt foreign to her, and truthfully, she felt sickened at the immediate thought.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, jerking away, "Just leave me alone."

When the harsh realization set in, Yuna looked to all the spectators in horror. Everyone had witnessed the scene. Everyone watched as she lost something she never knew she had. Something that – despite her continuous denial – she wanted more than anything else in that moment.

_Did he just choose Dona...over me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: As promised, (you know who you are...) I added in a much sought after scene. No, I don't have anything against Baralai. Yes, I have something against Baralai with Yuna, but even so, there are reasons for everything I write. You just have to stick with me till the end for them to be revealed. I don't think this qualifies as a cliff-hanger, but if so, I apologize. This story is growing on me, so the next update shouldn't be too long. As always, I love feedback to let me know how I'm doing, and I'm always up to answering questions people may have about the story or a certain chapter. So review, PM, or email me and I'll get back to you. Thanks for the support thus far and for the future chapters! Until next update, ciao!


	5. The Consequences Of The Choices We Make

**_The Consequences Of The Choices We Make_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story! :)**

A/N: First and foremost, I apologize about the lack of update. Second, I know this chapter is short, and I apologize as well for that, but it will eventually come back two-fold - I promise. There are going to be some significant changes starting here, and continuing on through out the story, so prepare yourself. Thank you for all the continued support! Your awesome reviews aren't for naught, and they're the driving force behind all my work.

Special thanks to: 6jrz422 (The driving force behind the story, and for the constant _pressure_ you place on me!) and to Wisdombook34 for your enthusiasm to each and every one of my stories. Thank you both for putting up with my paranoid, and sometimes unnecessary procrastination! It also helps to bounce my work off you guys, so thank you. :) Again, all my reviewers; your support is an invaluable blessing. Without you guys, I fear that Fanfiction wouldn't thrive :)

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I said you could drive me home," Yuna replied cold and emotionless as Baralai backed away, "I don't ever recall saying you could follow me in or talk."<p>

"Please just hear me out," Baralai pleaded as both hands came to rest on her shoulders, "If you would just let me explain-"

She continued to look at him with weary eyes, but she'd lost the will to actually listen. After the past couple of days, she just wanted to be left alone by everyone. Yet...here she was – standing on her front porch, watching blankly as Baralai spilled his heart out to her. With her keys gripped tightly between her fingers, she cringed inwardly. This wasn't going to stop until he said what he needed to say.

"Fine," she closed her eyes and broke free from his grasp, "Just stop touching me."

_You've done enough damage for one day._

His face fell, but only slightly, and Yuna paused momentarily, deciding if she should take back what she said. However, the thought was only fleeting. Pushing the key into the lock, she turned the knob to the door and threw her stuff haphazardly in the corner, making her way in to the kitchen.

"Where's Lord Braska?" Baralai spoke just above a whisper.

"Probably off somewhere saving the world with his shadow."

"Shadow?"

Grasping the hand rail, she ascended the stairs to her room not caring if Baralai was all by himself.

"Sir Jecht," she simply shouted from the doorway of her room.

Yuna pushed her door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar. Shedding her clothes, she stopped to examine the blood that had transferred onto them as images of the fight halted her breathing. Dona's words echoed in her ears which in turn filled her with the familiar sting of jealousy – jealously that left a bitter taste her mouth, and a shattered heart in her chest. Yuna gathered her shirt into her fists, desperately fighting off the tears dancing on the rims of her two-toned eyes.

"Isn't that Tidus' father?"

Her breath hitched as she spun around to see a confused Baralai standing in the doorway. Yuna stood at the edge of her bed, clad in nothing more than her undergarments. It took a few seconds to register, but when it had, the situation washed over her in the highest form of embarrassment she'd ever known.

"Baralai," her voice cracked as she scrambled to cover herself, "Get out!"

"I-I'm sorry," he blushed as he closed the door softly, "I didn't realize-"

As hard as she had tried to stop the river of sorrow from overflowing, Yuna just couldn't resist anymore. The tears were unrelenting, trailing down her cheeks and came to spill off her chin. She'd come this far, only to take the plunge in the end – spiraling downward into the depths of despair and hopelessness. Her relationship with Baralai was most certainly over, her heart had been stripped bare for the whole school to see, and her best friend had effectively walked out on her when she'd needed him the most – when she wanted him to be by her side. A soft tapping of knuckles against the door could be heard as she tore her eyes away from the window she'd been gazing out of.

"Yuna," Baralai stepped in, closing the door gently behind him, "I apologize for barging in. I honestly had no idea."

She pulled herself from the bed and wiped away the evidence of hurt from her swollen eyes.

"It's ok," Yuna belied, "I should have said something before."

"Are you ready to talk?"

_If I don't do this now...I'll never do it. We can't go on like this, and I should be the one to tell him – he deserves it._

"Yeah," she whimpered softly and exhaled, "I think I am."

* * *

><p>The whole ride there had been in silence. What could she say? And for that matter, what could he say? Nothing was going to make it better, and there was nothing to hide behind now; she knew. That's what got to him the most. That's what infuriated him out of everything that had happened in the hall. She knew what had happened and why, but she made no effort in breaking things off – it was becoming very clear to him, that she didn't love him. This was all a contest to her, and she had won. He might have gotten his point across to Baralai, but Dona had slapped Yuna right across the face. Figuratively speaking, of course.<p>

_I know I shouldn't have lunged at him, but he had it coming – especially after the way he talked to me._

Tidus thought, as he remembered the conversation that had transpired while Yuna was in the bathroom.

_**Flashback:**_

Baralai narrowed his eyes to Tidus' heated reply, crossing his arms over his chest. Choosing not to heed his warning, Baralai continued to justify something that, in his eyes, was unjustifiable.

"What I said to her – which is still none of your concern – was out of sheer irritation," he continued, "Though it was unwarranted, I still spoke the truth."

"I don't care how _irritated_ you were at her," Tidus challenged, "You still shouldn't have treated her that way."

"Look," Baralai sighed in annoyance, "You have your beliefs, and I have mine. She could do much better, but I guess I see her for who she truly is instead of what's under her clothes."

"What's that?" Tidus removed himself from the door he'd been guarding, "I hope you're not implying what I think you are."

"If the shoe fits, Tidus...wear it."

A dark cloud loomed, clouding his vision, and all rational thoughts ceased. Tidus reached for Baralai, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the row of lockers that lined the wall opposite of the girls' bathroom.

_**End flashback:**_

His hands tightened around the steering wheel and his jaw tensed painfully as he recalled what it was that set him off in the first place. As if to mirror Tidus' angry disposition, a streak of lighting lit up the sky and was quickly followed by an ear piercing crack of thunder. The rain fell hard and fast, making it hard to see the road, and he sighed.

"Good thing I'm almost home."

Slowing down as he came up on his house, he looked straight at Yuna's. Braska's car was gone as well as his fathers, but one was still there. Coming to a complete stop and putting his in park, Tidus shut off the engine, staring with slanted eyes that shot invisible daggers at her front door.

_Guess I'm not going home just yet._

* * *

><p>"Regardless of what your intentions were," Yuna made her way down the stairs, "You had no right."<p>

Baralai tore after her, "So I'm just supposed to let him say what he wants, but I have to keep my thoughts to myself?"

She stopped just short of the door, feeling his hand on her wrist.

"You sure didn't keep them to yourself at the FMS meeting the other night," she panted, trying to remove his hand, "You had no right speaking for me _or_ my father!"

"I said I was sorry," Baralai apologized, "What more do you want from me?"

Her eyes found his – both of them refusing to back down from the other. Baralai felt her heated breath grazing his face, and Yuna couldn't help but to shutter under his touch. He released her suddenly, and she wasted no time turning to open the front door.

"I want you to leave," Yuna whispered, folding her arms and looking at the floor.

The deafening silence fell harshly, coupled with the storm outside. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and occasionally lighting flashed, casting shadows in the doorway. Baralai slowly approached her, carefully choosing the words he spoke next.

"You don't mean that, Yuna."

His breath grazed her face, but she couldn't face him – not now. Not when she was about to break his heart. Yuna gently pushed past him, stopping at the edge of the stairs that led to her sidewalk. She watched the angry rain pelt the ground as it misted her face, not caring that she was currently in her bathrobe. Baralai came to stand behind her, placing his hands softly upon her shoulders, and she searched for the words that needed to be spoken between them.

_I can't back down. Just say it..._

Her voice halted in her throat, unable to find it's way out until he turned her to face him. His eyes searched hers, and she saw hope dancing faintly in them. She smiled then, but not one of truth; a smile painted as gloomy as the weather that currently surrounded them – one that, for the time being, she didn't have to hide behind like everything was ok.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, "It's over between us, Baralai."

"What?" he chuckled, thinking she was joking – or at the very least, distraught with the events that had happened earlier, "You can't be serious,"

"I can't do this anymore," Yuna looked up at him, "I can't stay in a relationship that builds itself upon lies."

"Lies?" Baralai shook his head lightly, "Yuna, I meant every word I said up in your room."

Yuna knew he'd meant them, but she also knew that's what prompted the argument they found themselves in. Or more accurately, the battle of wills. When she wouldn't look at him, Baralai placed his finger and thumb on her chin, tilting Yuna's head upward so she could. There was so much she wanted to say, but it would only make things worse.

"I told you I loved you," Baralai smiled, trying to see past her facade; or so he thought.

_I know you do, but, I don't love you..._

"You should go," Yuna blinked the tears away and turning away from his lingering stare, only to have it burn into her back instead.

"Why aren't you saying it back?"

Deciding to leave him standing, Yuna turned to make her way back into the house, but Baralai stood between her and the door.

* * *

><p>He sat there, watching and waiting. Their conversation had started to escalate, but he remained buckled – Tidus wasn't going to interfere unless he had to.<p>

His eyes bounced between the couple, struggling to see between the fog on his window and the rain that fell harder by the second. Baralai would reach out to her, and Yuna would try to dodge him. He stood in the doorway, and she proceeded to walk down her stairs and into the unforgiving rain. Baralai chased after her, desperately begging her to reconsider, while Yuna thwarted any and all of his attempts.

_He doesn't know when to take a hint, does he? It reminds me of...Dona. _

* * *

><p>Yuna stood, drenched from head to toe – the rain dripping from her hair streamed down her face, concealing the tears that had started to fall. They stood inches apart with her back against the driver side door, and she watched his lips as he continued to question her. She nipped at her bottom lip as it began to quiver at his heated words, which at this point, had become nothing more than muffles as the peak of the storm blew in from the north.<p>

"Why?" Baralai prodded, "The least you could do is give me a reason!"

Yuna looked up at him, terrified of the only real answer she had to give – anything else would have been a direct lie. She searched for something to take her mind off of what she was truly thinking, and that's when she noticed him. He sat there, watching them. Their eyes locked briefly, but Tidus quickly looked away out of the other window.

"It's _him_, isn't it?"

Yuna turned to look back at Baralai, who had finally found something else to focus on other than her.

* * *

><p><em>Well, things just took an interesting turn.<em>

Tidus groaned as he watched Baralai fume. He had effectively – without intentionally meaning to – made things worse. For Yuna, that is. He could tell by the way she'd finally stopped hiding the fact that she was crying, and the new way Baralai was choosing to approach the situation.

* * *

><p>"He has nothing to do with this," Yuna shook her head, droplets of silver flying off the ends of her hair, "This is about us."<p>

"Really," Baralai shifted his weight and stared her down with furious eyes, "Then how come is it he's always around when we get into an argument? Don't you think it's a little odd?"

"Tidus is my best friend," Yuna stood, challenging his accusations, "You brought this upon yourself!"

"How? By encouraging you and wanting you to do things with your life? Or, Yevon forbid, love you for who you are?"

"Railroading me into doing something I didn't want to do, beating me down for expressing how I felt about it, pressuring me by using my father, or speaking for me? Take your pick."

Without warning, Baralai closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>The remaining sliver of patience that once remained, slid into nothing like sand in an hourglass. The line that had been drawn between them was non-existent.<p>

_Time's up, Baralai. _

Tidus hastily unclasped his seat belt, and in one swift movement, the door was opened and he no longer sat in his seat. He charged at the two of them; a newly kindled emotion flaring in his azure eyes that hadn't been there previously. All that was left was an open door, giving entrance to the rain that started to gather where he once sat.

* * *

><p>She held her breath, unable to comprehend what was happening. His hands glided slowly from her shoulders, down her arms, and coming to a stop at her wrists. Her skin, which was now a pink shade from the stinging rain, had become numb, and she shivered under his touch. Yuna wanted to fight back – she wanted to push him from her, but the shock of the kiss left her suspended in time. Her eyes fluttered, focusing on each silvery diamond that fell slowly from the dismal sky as Baralai poured all his emotion into their sealed lips. If she had been unsure of herself before, this situation might have been ok. But Yuna knew she didn't love him, therefore, a haunting scream of annoyance settled in her chest. Inside her head reeled thousands of emotions; none of which held love in them.<p>

As her tolerance waned, she felt...as if she were falling. Caught in the battle of emotions, she hadn't realized a void replaced where Baralai's warm body used to be. Stumbling forward, she willed her blurred eyes to flutter open just in time to see Tidus flinging Baralai into the middle of her flooded lawn.

_Oh no..._

"Stop!"

"Get up," Tidus sneered, circling him like a vulture would his prey, "We're not finished by a long shot."

"Oh, I get it," Baralai grunted, hoisting himself off the ground, circling around like Tidus had, "This is you protecting your best friend, right?"

"Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Tidus, stop!" Yuna ran to him, tugging at his soaked yellow shirt, "Baralai, just go!"

Neither of them even acknowledged her presence. A farcry from the Spira she stood on, the two men continued to verbally lash out at each other.

"I commend your effort for protecting her," Baralai narrowed his eyes, "But I intend on fighting for the woman I love."

"She doesn't love you! What part of that won't seep into that bleached mop on top of your head?"

"If she didn't have you shadowing her every step, she would come to love me as I have her!"

"You arrogant son-of-a-"

He took off after Baralai, and he at Tidus. Before they had a chance to connect, Yuna stepped between them, driving each one of her hands into their chests. She glowed with such an energy that the rain reflected off her aura.

"Immobilize!"

She stood; eyes closed and breathing labored. The aura dimmed, and the rain found it's way back to her skin. To her left stood Baralai, and to her right, Tidus – both had been rendered harmless by now as her spell took hold of them. Though it had, she knew they could still hear and see everything around them; the idea had been just to stop them from inflicting pain on one another.

"The fighting has to stop," she demanded as her hands found their way back to her sides, "Go home, Baralai."

Yuna closed her eyes, absentmindedly flexing her fingers, "Tidus, you will let him leave in peace."

Thunder growled, and the wind blew the rain sideways harshly. If she could preserve this moment of solitude, if she knew how, Yuna would. Casting the thought aside, she raised her hands to their chests again.

"Mobility restored," she whispered as the aura settled itself over her again.

As quick as the spell had been casted, their frames regained control. She watched them carefully, setting aside a dangerous fatigue that crept slowly inside her. Yuna wasn't so naive as to let her guard down completely. Baralai made no eye contact, but instead, made his way to his car and departing as he was told – for once. She watched through the veil of rain as he sped down the road, and out of sight. Pushing past Tidus, Yuna climbed the stairs, leaving him standing there, speechless.

His eyes were downcast, seeming to search for something – anything - that would comfort her, or put her at ease. But as she brushed against him to leave, he found it was much easier to think rather than act. Words just...wouldn't come to him. Never had there been a moment where silence had been the best option between them; their relationship thrived on the conversations held among starry nights, sunny days, and laughter filled afternoons.

_In this type of situation, how do we establish who's right and who's wrong? What do you even say at a time like this? I'm sorry seems so...inappropriate; it would feel more like an omission rather than a genuine apology for our actions. _

"T-Tidus?"

He snapped out of his silent reverie at the sound of her calling to him. Only...that didn't sound like her just calling to him. Tidus turned to see a swaying Yuna, holding on to the column of her porch. Her head hung, and her bare feet slid dangerously down the step.

"Yun!"

Tidus ran toward her, watching as if in slow motion, as her hand slipped off of the slick marble laced with traces of rain. Yuna started to fall, but this time, she couldn't rely on awareness to soften the landing. This time, she was too far gone to hear anything but the beating of her own heart in her chest. Yuna couldn't feel the rain beating down on her delicate skin, and she couldn't remember her conversation with Baralai. The only thing she knew, before her entire world went black and silent, was that it was her best friend who was there - who had been there the whole time. Yuna felt him there, catching her before she even hit the ground, and for that, her world became that much brighter; her calm after the storm, rather than before it.

"It's ok," he murmured softly in her ear as she fell like a feather in his arms, "I gotcha, Yuna."

As if it were the most natural thing to do, Yuna nuzzled into his chest and gripped him in her fists. To anyone else, she would have felt weak and frail; but this was her best friend who would never think such a thing.

_How could I have been so blind, Tidus? Somehow I knew, you'd always be there to catch me if I found myself falling..._

Tidus let his gaze linger on her fluttering eyes as a smile inched it's away across his face. To him, she was the bravest person he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. Here she was – a small, petite woman with the smallest voice in the world – in the arms of a man who'd built his life around a rigorous sport. And yet, even in knowing all of this, it was always Yuna who displayed more courage in life than he could ever dream of.

"Let's get you inside," Tidus whispered as he hoisted her up carefully into his arms, "It's about time you let someone take care of you, for a change."

_I'll take care of you, Yuna. No matter what happens tomorrow or the next day, I'll always be there to take care of you; I promise. _

* * *

><p>Ok, lots of back and forth in this chapter. Hopefully, page breaks be willing, no one got too confused. I chose to focus on this issue in the chapter for many reasons. Suffice it to say...those reasons won't be revealed just yet, so you're just gonna have to deal with it until the next update. God I love being an author! Oh the power in which we wield over our followers...muahahaha :D! I'm kidding! You guys know I love ya ^.~ Ciao!<p>

_Sincerely,_

_Yunasdestiny  
><em>


	6. The History Between Us

_**The History Between Us**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story!**

A/N: Oi, another short chapter. But for the record, there was no easy way to end this one. Even still, I'm sure you guys will appreciate this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Everything in this chapter was a goal of mine, and I feel I completed that goal. Warm fuzzies, go!

P.S. I feel like being spiteful. Thank you to everyone who has followed the story so far, and I'm glad that you're happy with the work I've put into it. I only hope that I can continue bringing you back for more :)

* * *

><p><em>The three of them stood, waiting patiently for the moment when she would show them what she'd learned. <em>

"_Go on, sweetheart. You can do it."_

_She nodded once, a meek smile flickering in the darkness of the room. Kneeling by the hearth, she folded her dress under her knees and extended her hands toward the opening, closing her eyes to concentrate. A soft red glow lingered in her palms, dancing against her breath as her eyes shut tighter, drawing an energy from within herself. _

"_You're doing it!"_

"_Quiet down, son. You'll break her concentration."_

_The little girl stifled a giggle, determined to finish what she had started. Fingers stretched to their limit, a flame grew, winding itself around her tiny hands. Orange and blue hues lit the room, casting shadows on their faces as sweat trickled down the temples of the young mage. Her eyes peeked open to see how far she'd gotten, and a toothy grin followed. Bending forward slightly, she brought her hand to the wood and whispered something inaudible; the rest of them watched in awe as the spell reached it's full potential. _

"_Well done, Yuna," Braska approached his daughter with swelling pride, "You are now an apprentice mage."_

"_Told ya you could do it," Tidus ran over, unable to contain his excitement, "That was awesome, Yun!"_

"_Thank you," Yuna giggled softly._

"_Won't be long now, lil Yuna." Jecht chuckled. _

_All of them smiled, exchanging nods at the joyous occasion; the birth of a new mage. As Yuna stood to greet them properly, she felt her body groan in agony as she stumbled toward her father. _

"_Yuna," Tidus rushed over to her as she clung to Braska's robes, "Is she ok?"_

"_She'll be fine, Tidus," Braska nodded, "This is common among new mages. It's not just the spells they have to learn; they must train their bodies and channel energy so that they can use those spells with no side effects."_

"_Given them some space, Tidus." Jecht reached for his son._

_The little blonde boy watched as Braska picked up his daughter. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Tidus flung himself out of his dad's grip and barreled toward Yuna._

"_Can I take her?" He begged, tugging at her limp arm._

_Both of the fathers looked to each other, and Jecht gave an uneasy wince. Even so, Braska smiled warmly at his daughters best friend, who's face was currently twisted in fear._

"_Of course, Tidus," _

_The two men watched as he carried Yuna to her room. As they exchanged looks, Jecht gave his friend a manly pat on the back._

"_Yep, won't be long now." he grinned._

_Braska chuckled, "Indeed."_

* * *

><p>His eyes blinked rapidly as he recalled the once distant memory. As the last of it left him, Tidus watched the woman laying before him. Her chest rose and fell; calmly and rhythmically, and the only sound in the room were the soft breaths she took. Yuna's face reflected peacefully as she laid resting; one arm at her side, and the other laid gently over her waist.<p>

_Just like the first time you ever conjured a spell._

Tidus thought to himself as a chuckle escaped him. The first time it happened, both of them had been the tender age of nine. He had carried Yuna to her room, and sat just like this, watching vigilantly over her until she regained consciousness. Even though her father assured him everything was going to be ok, Tidus wanted to make sure himself nothing happened to his best friend, and from that moment on, he had been there every single time after.

"Thank you," came a soft whisper.

He smiled, watching as her hand found his and squeezed it lightly. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was there – she felt his strong presence, watching and waiting silently as he had done countless times before.

"Mm," he nodded, reaching for something on her nightstand, "You shouldn't push yourself like that, you know."

Yuna giggled weakly as she stirred, raising herself up on her elbows. She watched as he grabbed the small jar and popped the cork from the top, offering it to her. Taking it in her hand, she smiled, pressing it to her lips and swigging a generous amount.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Yuna grimaced slightly as the bitter ether potion settled in her stomach, "Never could quite get used to the taste, though."

Tidus nodded, scrunching his nose a little as he placed it back on her nightstand. He turned back to her, wiping both his hands on his pants.

"What time is it?" she asked, suddenly feeling the need to strike up a conversation.

"Right at ten," Tidus smiled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair, "This one really took it out of you. I think that's the longest it's ever lasted."

"Ten at night?" Yuna asked as her eyes widened, "Is dad back yet?"

"Nah. They'll be gone all weekend, remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The big speech in Luca the FMS is giving? Braska and my old man were invited to the convention."

"Oh," Yuna nodded.

"Hungry?" Tidus asked.

"Starving, actually," she laughed, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, "I'm sure I can put something together for us – it's the least I can do."

He leapt to his feet, pushing her back down to the bed, "I thought you might be," he shot her his trademark boyish grin, "It's already taken care of."

"You shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry," he waved his hands dramatically, "I ordered in. I don't trust myself to cook – not in your kitchen, at least."

"Ti!"

"Yes, Yun?"

Yuna had lost this one, and she knew it. Flinging herself backward on the bed, she heard him snicker as he exited the room.

_Perfect. Everything is simply...perfect._

Yuna thought, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it tightly, smiling her biggest smile yet. She didn't want to think about what happened earlier, and she didn't want this feeling to ever go away. Her best friend was down stairs right now, opening the door for the delivery person. Tidus was probably fumbling around in his pockets for the gil, and the driver was more than likely becoming annoyed at how long it was taking him. Tidus will get tired of counting, and he will just shove the gil in the drivers hands, grabbing the food from him and shut the door before anything can be said about the generous tip.

_Three...two...one..._

"Here we go," Tidus entered the room energetically, "Luckily for us, Besaid Cafe was still open."

"I didn't know they delivered," Yuna grinned at her ability to time Tidus so accurately, "I thought they were dine in only?"

Tidus looked over at Yuna for a second and rubbed his hands through his hair, "They...um, they don't. I called in a special favor for a special person."

She blinked slowly as he looked away, stepping out to the hall briefly, only to return with dinner trays.

"Hope you don't mind me ordering for you," he smirked, pulling the contents from the bag, "I just thought I'd surprise you with this. Can't really do that if you knew about it."

"If it were anyone else I would have," Yuna grabbed the large milkshake from his hands, "But for you, I think I can make an exception."

The two of them sat down beside each other on the floor, legs crossed, with their shoulders barely touching. Tidus grabbed greedily at the fries, causing a giggle from Yuna, who currently had a mouth full herself. In turn, he poked her, adding a childish raspberry in there for kicks.

"Didn't Jecht teach you any manners?"

"Mhm," he nodded slowly, "But he's not around."

"Thank Yevon neither of our fathers are around," Yuna sighed, shaking her head slowly, "He would have killed you, you know."

"Nah," Tidus disagreed, "Only if I had been benched – then he'd kill me for sure."

"How's your hand?"

Tidus looked at it and shrugged, "It hurts like hell, but it was worth it."

"Let me see," Yuna scoffed, elbowing him softly, "If Wakka sees it, he's going to flip."

"Really, Yuna, it's noth- OW!"

Yuna pushed his good hand aside, carefully examining his injured one. His knuckles were busted, and his entire hand was swollen as well as bruised.

"Nothing?" Yuna looked at him, quirking her eyebrow, "That's a lot of fussing over nothing."

"It's -ow- just -ouch- a sprain," Tidus groaned at each of her touches, "I'll wrap it up and ice it. No biggie."

"Would you stop," she giggled at his expressions, "If it were just a sprain, your wrist would be the problem. It's your whole hand."

"I can see that. If you'd stop touching it, it wouldn't hurt so bad!"

"For a blitzball player, you're awful whiney."

"Hey!"

"Shh," Yuna focused on his hand, "Just relax."

Tidus sighed, laying his hand on top of hers. Wincing as she brought her other hand on top of his bad one, he watched. Yuna shifted closer to him, closed her eyes, and began concentrating. A white light emitted from her palms and surrounded his. As quickly as it started, it ended and she stared at him.

"Better?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, staring in disbelief at what used to be his useless hand, "Thanks."

Yuna nodded curtly, stealing a fry from his stash on the table and biting it in half as she had done the night they had escaped to Besaid Cafe.

"You're not the only one who knows how to make things all better," she smiled, "I've done my fair share of taking care of you."

"Ugh," he groaned, tossing his head back to land on the edge of her bed, "This was supposed to be my apology to _you_ – now I'll have to come up with something else!"

"An apology?" she asked, mimicking the placement of his head, "What in Yevons name have you done to be sorry for, Tidus?"

"I dunno," he brought his hands to his face, "Getting too involved in your relationship? Beating the crap out of Baralai? Saying things I shouldn't have said?"

"A simple 'I'm sorry' would have sufficed," Yuna whispered, laying her head on his shoulder, "I should really be thanking you instead of forgiving you."

"For breaking the two of you up?"

"For giving me the courage to stand up to him. He's not a bad person, but he's..." she paused.

_Not you..._

"He's not me?" Tidus interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Yuna darted her eyes up at him as she blushed.

"Baralai isn't me," Tidus swayed himself into her softly, "Right?"

"Of course not; nobody could replace my best friend," she laughed nervously, "And I would like to think you feel the same way."

"If you're worried about Dona, please, don't."

Yuna sat herself up, absentmindedly drawing her hands into fists at the mere mention of her name – especially hearing her name uttered by Tidus. She felt the moment of bliss being sucked out of the atmosphere, replaced with sheer hatred for the _girl, _who, sickeningly marked her territory in front of the whole student body.

"Yun?"

Snapping out of her secret bitterness, Yuna smiled, "I'm not worried, Tidus. I'm not going to throw a fit – she's still your girlfriend, and I don't expect that to change because of what happened."

"Are you crazy?" he turned her to face him gently, "What she did was inexcusable, and I don't expect you to keep quiet about how you feel – I sure as hell didn't."

"It's...a little different from my perspective," Yuna dipped her head, obscuring Tidus' view of her face by her hair, "Baralai was strong-arming me and being selfish about the relationship. Other than Dona being...well...Dona, I have no reason to complain. You're the one that has to deal with her day in and day out, you know?"

"Wrong again," Tidus pulled her face up to his, "She hurt you; I can see it in your eyes – it's written all over your face."

"Don't be silly," Yuna gently lowered his hand, "Dona is Dona – we all know how she is and that she'll never change. It takes more than words from her to hurt me; I'm stronger than I look."

"That may be so, Yuna, but it won't change my mind – not even for you."

_Because I'm doing this for you. Dona couldn't hope to hold a candle to you. Hell, I don't think anyone could..._

Yuna looked up at Tidus, and just like that, the moment came rushing back to her.

_Maybe it's just me...but there's something different going on between us. I don't know how or when, but something about the way you look at me has changed. _

"You wanna watch a movie together?" Tidus asked, suspiciously changing the subject, "I'm sure we can find something we agree on and just veg out – just like the good 'ol days."

"At this hour?" Yuna busted into a fit of giggles, "We have school in the morning!"

"Hey, we always did have a knack for breaking the rules, right?" Tidus jumped up and offered his hand to Yuna, "The parental units are gone, and we have both houses to ourselves. It's already almost midnight – why not take advantage of the situation?"

_Why can't I just come out and say I want to stay? I've never had a problem being honest with you before, so why is it so hard now?_

"And what about the game?" Yuna paused, "Yevon I almost forgot! I haven't practiced my solo!"

"Tell you what," Tidus smirked, "We'll just fall asleep watching a movie, and I'll buy us some energy bars on the way to school. How's that sound?"

"Fine," she giggled, tossing a pillow at him, "But if we're late, I'm blaming you."

"I'll take full responsibility if we're late; I promise."

"I don't think there's a responsible bone in your body, Tidus."

"Ouch, Yun," Tidus chuckled, "That one hurt!"

"I learned from the best," Yuna teased, ruffling his hair, "Just don't make me regret it, or I really will make it hurt."

"That's my girl," he batted her hand away and sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yuna leaned against the doorway, running her arms across the sudden goosebumps that had formed.<p>

_Your girl..._

* * *

><p>Tidus slowed his pace as he entered the living room, and a sudden chill ran up his spine.<p>

_My girl..._

* * *

><p>As if some cosmic force intervened, both Tidus and Yuna smiled suddenly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything good?" Yuna called out, cleaning up the last of their dinner.<p>

"Don't I always?" Tidus sighed as he dangled the box in front of her, "You know, your lack of faith in me hurts."

"Stop," Yuna giggled as she traded him her trash for the movie.

"It's ok, I needed to run next door and grab my clothes anyway."

"My hero!_"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in a sec. Don't start it without me!"

She waved her hand in mock annoyance as he left. Yuna tossed the movie on the bed, listening for the front door. Once she heard it open and close, she let out a contented sigh, rummaging through her dresser.

* * *

><p>Tidus stood on her front porch with the bag of trash in hand. Dazed, he descended, trying to piece together what had just happened.<p>

"Was I," he paused in between their houses, "Did I really just flirt with... _Yuna_?"

_No, of course I didn't. I don't flirt with my best friend._

Shaking his head and laughing, he tossed the trash to the curb and broke into a jog. Bounding the stairs to his own room, he made a bee-line to his dresser, grabbing a change of clothes and something to sleep in.

"I have no idea what I'm freaking out over," he laughed harder, "We're just having a bit of fun!"

_So what if we flirted a bit? Correction, -I- flirted with -her-. Although...flirting could be confused with me simply trying to cheer her up. Today wasn't exactly easy on either of us._

Satisfied with the thought, he ran to his bathroom and grabbed some toiletries. As he exited, his eyes caught sight of something that left him standing there, speechless. Right outside his window, stood Yuna – her back turned toward him, slipping out of her clothes, and into her pajamas's. Though he wrestled with his thoughts earlier, there was no arguing, nor stopping his next.

_How did I not notice how attractive she is?_

He jumped slightly at the vibration of his phone.

"Yevon," he gasped, pulling it out of his pocket.

"_Did you forget about the movie?"_

Only then did he remember he could move his own body.

"Yeah," he smirked, "The movie was the _last_ thing on my mind."

"_Course not, lol. I'm on my way."_

Tidus pressed the send button and shoved it into his back pocket. He stole one more glance out his window and chuckled, shaking his head again.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Yuna plopped down on the edge of her bed, trying hard to suppress the wacky grin that was currently slapped across her face; trying, and failing epically.<p>

"What in Yevon's name am I doing?" she giggled relentlessly, "This is _Tidus_ we're talking about."

_Come on, get a grip. I cannot possibly be developing feelings for my best friend. It's wrong on so many levels..._

"But for the first time in my life," she wiped a tear from her blue eye, "Doing something wrong has never felt so...right."

"The fun has arrived," Tidus grinned from the doorway, "Did you see what I picked out?"

"No," Yuna laughed, pulling herself up and clearing her throat, "I didn't."

"Good. I was hoping you hadn't."

Yuna crawled to her side of the bed, watching curiously as he knelt down in front of the simple entertainment system at the foot of her bed. The noisy static reached her ears, but she didn't seem to care; her focus was placed on one thing.

"Where am I sleeping?" Tidus questioned softly as he stayed turned away from her.

"I hadn't thought about that," Yuna yawned suddenly, "You're more than welcome to the guest room when you're ready for bed."

"You mind sharing the bed with me while we watch the movie?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

_Why did that question seem awkward?_

"Not at all," Yuna patted the space beside her, "I've got plenty of room."

_I hope I didn't sound too eager..._

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had become a sleepy blur between the two of them. True to his word, neither of them made it through the entire movie before they drifted off. Yuna had been the one to fall first, unable to fend off the fatigue that tugged at her heavy eyes. Tidus was able to endure it a bit longer, but falling victim shortly after she had, lulled by Yuna's soft and soothing breaths.<p>

The credits rolled on the screen, and it wasn't long before it shut off, filling the room with static once more. Yuna shifted on to her side, tugging the covers further to her chin. As she did so, left foot brushed up against something warm; that something pressed against her foot, also stirring under the same cover. Tidus rolled over slowly, scooting toward the middle of the bed; his body came in contact with something warm, and his arm draped itself over a soft form.

A red glow emitted from the nightstand closest to Yuna. Her alarm clock sat, unset.

_4:00 a.m._

* * *

><p><em>AN: As I said before, another short chapter. It didn't feel right continuing past this point, but look at the bright side; the next chapter will pick up the following morning! Also, I think this qualifies as a cliffhanger - in my eyes, anyway. God I love it when I do that!_

_Also, I did warn you that the story was going to take on a different direction after last chapter. It may have been predictable, but you know you love it! Especially all the Yunti fans. I wanted innocent fluff, because this isn't your garden variety high school fic, as I stated in the very first chapter. Relationships must blossom and a steady pace. After all, what good is a story if I don't tease you here and there? Not to mention, it would end sooner, and then you'd be stuck looking elsewhere to sate your reading urges! Can't have that, now, can we? _

_Sincerely,_

_Yunasdestiny  
><em>


	7. Full Circle

**_Full Circle_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

A/N: Ha! I told you the short chapters would come back two-fold! I do believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written...ever. This one was a bit of a collab (Thank you 6jrz422!). I needed a bit of help through a particular part in the chapter. Also, my level of dedication astounds even me - I spent the entirety of my birthday working on this chapter in particular. Hopefully it wasn't in vain, and you guys like it. I tried to continue beginning the chapter with 'The', but it wasn't working the way I wanted to, but it'll be ok.

As always, thank you to 6jrz422 and Wisdombook34 for reviewing and giving me tips. And to the reviewers and readers. Love you much!

* * *

><p>"You say you can read my mind, right?"<p>

"Course I can," he chuckled as they laid there.

She rolled over to face him, "So what am I thinking right now?"

His head shifted in her direction. There she laid – set aglow by the moon, making her skin radiate with an unexplainable drawing force. Her sultry eyes looking into his lost ones – the crashing waves of the ocean met the gentle breeze in a symphonic melody of romance, further complicating the situation at hand. Every move she made, or the way her hair flowed against the atmosphere made him struggle to remember how people actually spoke words; at one point, he thought he had lost his voice entirely.

"Spira to Tidus," Yuna giggled, waving her hand in front of his face.

His eyes blinked rapidly, shaking his head as her words registered in his ears, "S-sorry, what was that?"

Yuna raised herself up slowly on all fours – sand still clinging shamelessly to her soft skin. She brought each limb closer to him, staring straight into his dazed eyes with her hypnotic ones. Her right leg found it's way over him, and then her right arm. Before Tidus could protest, she sat gently on top of him, batting her eyes in a flirtatious manner.

"I asked if you could read my mind," she repeated herself.

Tidus removed his hands from behind his head stiffly, not sure how to react to her actions. He also was confused to the underlying meaning hidden behind that painfully soft voice of hers. Never in their lives had Yuna shown such forwardness to anyone – least of all, toward him.

"You're thinking of building sandcastles?" he chuckled, trying to ignore the fact that his body was responding to her advances, "O-or you're um...going to tickle me?"

"It's unlike you to be coy," she bent down, her hands clutching his shirt in her fists and left her lips to graze his, "Surely it's not the first time you've thought about this, right?"

Now, Tidus was a blitzball player. And as far back as he can remember, during the practices, games and scrimmages, there was one important rule above all others to remember: self discipline. From the intricate plays and brash opponents, to the severe injuries and sheer determination to score – all of this required a certain amount of self discipline that you, as a player, displayed on and off the playing field.

Tidus knew this, and, thanks to his father and coaches, he knew it well – he lived by it. But with Yuna's body all over him, and the way she brushed her lips lightly against his, it was becoming very clear his body and mind were not of the same wave length. In fact, it was almost as if he'd gone completely retarded.

"Yuna," he whispered, unsure of where to place his hands for fear of ruining whatever was going on, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing you don't want done," she squeezed his shirt tighter, biting at his lower lip, "Or me, for that matter."

Tidus flinched as Yuna's thighs tightened against his hips, and an impromptu groan escaped his throat as her hips grazed his. Whether he meant to or not, that groan caused her to grin, and she grabbed his hands and placed them on the sides of her waist. If there was any sort of discipline left, it hung by a dangerously thin thread as he teetered back and forth on the edge of sanity and seduction.

"Don't," Yuna whispered, feeling the apprehension in his touch and hearing the reluctance in his voice, "I _want_ you to."

Those words. Those doe eyes. That voice. The game was over, and Yuna had won despite everything he had tried to say or do. His fingers slipped through her belt loops, squeezed her hips lightly, and raised up without thinking twice. Tidus' lips devoured Yuna's, and she pressed herself into him as they sat there together in the sand.

Yuna snaked her arms around his neck, pulling at his hair with her hands, and his hands wrapped around her lower back, pulling her harder into his lap. They fought furiously, suffering at the hands of a lustful rapture – he pushed her backward, only to have her to reciprocate the gesture. The minute his naked fingers grazed her skin, Yuna tilted her head back – a gasp finding it's way from the lips that had left his burning, both of them set ablaze by passion.

It hadn't occurred to them yet, but clothes had been discarded somewhere between the first touch and the first kiss. His mind was clouded, while hers started to become fuzzy, and it only heightened the moment their mouths opened, giving way to their tongues. Tidus carefully raised up, laying her down gently beneath him and broke the kiss, only pausing long enough to find her neck just as Yuna's legs found their way to his waist.

It was clear to him then, and only then, that she was right all along – she wasn't doing anything that he didn't want to happen. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't hide it now.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the sun glinting into the window, nor was it the ballad of the birds. It couldn't have been the irritating beeping that usually rang out, and it sure wasn't an ill-natured draft that always managed to find it's way to her. No. The cause of stir and premature awakening had been a foreign warmth that radiated into the very center of her being, coupled with a slight tug from a limb that wasn't her own.<p>

And while she found the gestures endearing, it also felt very foreign, and yet, right all at the same time. Her eyes shot open, rather than fluttering sleepily as they normally did. Her breath hitched as she felt something warm graze her neck, and her entire body tensed the moment she felt whatever it was, move. The thing groaned, shifted, then pressed itself closer to her back, embracing her tighter. And if the anxiety wasn't enough to make her keel over right then, what happened next, would.

"Stop it, Yuna," a deep masculine voice giggled softly, "That tickles."

…_.Tidus?_

She shot up from where she laid and turned sharply. There laid Tidus, with a goofy grin embedded on his face.

"Tidus?"

"Shhh," he whispered as the goofy expression transformed into a giddy one, "Someone might hear us."

"Tidus," Yuna shrieked, jarring him forcefully, "Wake up!"

While her voice was usually soft and reserved, this time it stood to rival women who ran for their lives in the thriller movies. Her shrill cry was answered promptly as he shot up from his position, eyes wide and panic set in full motion. Before he could control his movements, he fell to the floor face first.

"What the hell," he panted, "Yevon, Yuna, you scared the shit out of me!"

"What are you doing in here?"

He looked around, swallowing hard. Yuna's bedroom, the movie, the late hour...

"I guess we fell asleep?"

And then it dawned on him.

_The dream..._

For every detail that flashed before his eyes, a different shade of red played into his cheeks.

"Oh no," Yuna gasped, looking at him in fear.

"Uh," he stumbled over his words, "I-It's not what you think, I swear!"

"It's almost eight," she jumped from the bed ungracefully, barely missing the bathroom door.

"Wait," he squinted, "What?"

"Eight," she replied, throwing clothes around, "We have twenty minutes to make it to school!"

"Oh for the love of," he paused, jumping to his feet, "I thought you set your alarm!"

"I was kind of distracted," she hopped around the room as she pulled her clothes on, "I knew we should have skipped the movie!"

"So much for those energy bars," he snickered as they flew down the stairs and out the door.

"Yes, we're skipping the energy bars," Yuna sighed, swiftly getting into his car, "I'm going to be dying in class, and I'll be wishing I were dead by the time the game comes around."

"Well I'm wide awake," Tidus smiled, winking at Yuna, "Guess I need to sleep with you more often, huh?"

Yuna froze. Now it was her turn to see how many shades of red she could turn, and if she could turn darker than Tidus had earlier.

"A complete fluke – one that will not happen again."

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join us, Yuna," Professor Auron greeted her sardonically.<p>

"I apologize," she bowed in the doorway, "It won't happen again, sir."

"To see that it doesn't," he added before she had the chance to slip past him, "Why don't you enlighten us with last nights homework assignment?"

_This is going to be a long day..._

Yuna thought to herself, slinking to the front of the room. She stood there, feeling eyes burning holes through her as she improvised a conclusion to the assignment she hadn't done the night before.

* * *

><p><em>A complete fluke?<em>

He thought to himself. Sure, the intended idea was to sleep separately, but that's not exactly what happened.

"_One that won't happen again."_

Yuna's words haunted him, but he couldn't figure out why. When she said it, he could remember feeling his face just fall in disappointment. Then there was the matter of his dream – albeit a nice one, but confusing none the less. It seemed so real, yet the way she chose to wake him proved otherwise, and the more he tried to analyze it, the more uneasy he became.

It also didn't help that he felt a certain set of eyes glowering at him. Tidus had purposely avoided Baralai – partly because of their run in yesterday, but it didn't help that he had _slept_ with his ex; And although it was platonic in nature, the erotic dream he had was anything but.

_I'm going to drive myself bat shit crazy with this, ain't I?_

His pocket vibrated, interrupting his thoughts. Tensing slightly, he removed it and read the new text.

"_I'm sorry for acting that way this morning. I didn't mean to sound put off."_

The text itself made him smile, but somewhere inside, Tidus' stomach dropped to his feet.

_Why was I more worried about being late for school, rather than being in bed with her? And for that matter, why didn't Yuna press the issue like I thought she would?_

* * *

><p>The rest of her advanced English class had been a blur, and without a reply from Tidus. Normally, the former would have disappointed her, but, Yuna was finding the latter to be more upsetting.<p>

"Watch it, _Princess_," Dona hissed as they ran into each other trying to flock out of the room, "Wouldn't want a hair to be misplaced."

Not a word. Yuna bit her lip – she didn't have a witty reply, and was lacking so much energy that wasting it on someone like Dona seemed childish at this point. Childish...and pointless. Thankfully, there was no sign of Baralai as she trudged down the corridor to her next class, but Yuna was having trouble paying attention to anything.

_I should have just declined and went to bed. That would have been the right thing to do, but it's not what -I- wanted to do. And really, I shouldn't have been so short with Tidus this morning – it wasn't entirely his fault that we ended up together, and truthfully, It's not like I didn't want-_

"Gosh, you look awful, Yunie."

She raised her gaze from her feet sluggishly, meeting the deep green eyes of her cousin, "Thanks, Rikku."

"I don't believe that was a compliment," Lulu interjected as they stood outside the classroom, "You feeling ok?"

"I'm...just a little tired, that's all," Yuna dismissed the issue, "How are things?"

"You better perk up," Rikku gushed, "Your time to shine is drawing near – and the big game, of course!"

"Wakka convinced me to make an appearance," Lulu leaned against the wall, "Although I never agreed until I found out about you preforming; it'll be our little secret, hmm?"

"Excuse you" Dona shoved past the three girls, "You're blocking the door."

Yuna narrowed her eyes, but again, said nothing. Lulu stood silent, clamping a hand over Rikku's mouth before she could shout anything colorful to Dona in Al Bhed. As predicted, a string of muffled groans and protest ensued, causing Yuna to stifle a laugh.

"To silence another," Lulu smiled, walking into the room, "First be silent yourself."

"She has a point," Yuna thought about her friends pearl of wisdom, "Sometimes silence is the smartest remark."

"Still, I'd like to sock her one – just one good punch'd do it, don't you think?"

"I don't think-"

"Hey girls," Tidus interrupted, "Ready for the game?"

"You betcha," Rikku jumped, pumping her fists into the air, "They're so goin' down!"

"That's the spirit," he smiled, winking at Yuna before he slipped between them.

She stood for a second, watching the two of them take their seats. When Tidus walked inside, his chest had grazed hers, and all that was left was the electricity running through her. It was almost as if he set her entire body on fire, and because of this, all she could do is smile like an idiot.

Because she was in a state of shock, Yuna failed to notice two pairs of eyes – one her direction, and the other in Tidus' – with an aura of animosity settling in them.

"So I guess you'll be relying on me from now on?"

Yuna pulled her eyes away from the Professor, glancing over at a bright grin.

"If it's not too much trouble," she nodded, "But if it is, I'm sure I can figure out some other way-"

"Then it's settled," Tidus cut her off, "We'll ride together to and from school, and I'll take you to the game tonight."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not like I have to go out of my way – you live right next door, Yun."

"Alright," she hesitated, but allowed herself to smile.

_I know it shouldn't be, but spending time with you has always been a guilty pleasure of mine despite our being in relationships. I only hope it doesn't get too out of hand..._

Tidus adverted his eyes to the front of the room, ignoring the fact that during the whole period, Dona vied for his attention. Before he slipped into his history class, he had told her it was over, yet she seemed to shrug it off as if nothing had happened – even now, as his phone vibrated.

"_You'll come around, baby – you always do. I look forward to spending the day with you. Who knows? Maybe they'll be a surprise or two in it for you."_

Without thinking twice, Tidus pressed the delete button, not bothering to reply. She would get the message eventually, and secretly, he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror, at a loss for words. The finishing touches to her outfit had been applied, leaving little to the imagination. A stretchy black fabric hugged the curves of her body, and the intricate blue and purple colors washed out her complexion in a weird...good looking way. If anything, it brought out the color in her eyes, but it also brought focus to the pink in her cheeks.<p>

The front of her top dipped down to her chest in a 'V' fashion, while the back did the same – except lower, leaving only her shoulders covered with ruffles. In it's entirety, the top stopped just below her chest, exposing every inch of her stomach. The matching capri's started dangerously low on her hips, and it was almost if she had been painted into them. Blue and purple laces criss-crossed down the sides, stopping only yielding to the ruffles on the tips.

Yuna sat down and began winding the straps to her heels up her calves, wondering how she was going to preform in them without falling over. She stood, wobbling over to the floor length mirror, and placed the tiara in her hair, adjusting the purple flower accordingly.

_Well, no turning back now. I'll just have to suck it up and get it over with._

"Braska would have a heart attack right about now," Tidus called out from her doorway.

Yuna turned to look at him, feeling as if she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I didn't have a hand in making it," she groaned, fussing over the ruffles, "Maybe I should just say I'm sick or something."

"That didn't come out right," he replied, grabbing on to the top of the frame, "You're pretty hot. No wonder you got the lead."

"It's not funny," Yuna stamped her foot and sat down on her bed, crossing her arms defiantly, "I'm not going – I just don't feel right."

"I wasn't making fun," Tidus chuckled, grabbing her by the wrist, "You really do look pretty – you're gonna knock em dead tonight!"

She giggled at his childlike antics, "You're supposed to say that – you're my best friend."

_Although...maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you actually meant it._

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm your best friend. But lying isn't part of the job description."

_Neither is -falling- for your best friend. I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be done. Still..._

"Really?" Yuna blushed, "I haven't practiced at all. I just know I'm going to mess something up – what if I drop a dagger? I could stab my toe, or trip, or-"

Tidus covered her mouth with his hand, shaking his head and laughed, "You'll be fine."

When he seen that she had calmed down, he lowered his hand. They stood silent for a few minutes, just staring at each other, and it was Yuna who broke down and moved first.

"Let's get going," She smiled, "Wouldn't want you to be late on my account."

* * *

><p>On this particular Friday night, Besaid High bustled with excitement. There were no open parking spaces, and it was over-run with flocks of students from both Besaid and Luca – bodies congested in door ways, over-lapping each other at concession stands, and even more tripping over each other to find their reserved seats – you couldn't tell where one person stopped and the other began. It was all Yuna could do to keep her eyes inside her head and her jaw from hitting the floor as they parked in the player section.<p>

"This never gets old," Tidus laughed excitedly, "Look at this turn out!"

"Yeah," Yuna mumbled, "I see."

He turned to see the color drained from Yuna's face and smiled.

"I remember the first time I played a big game. I was scared out of my mind, but at the same time, it was like Christmas, Halloween, and my birthday all rolled together in one."

Yuna turned and gave an awkward smile, but quickly looked to the continuous flow of spectators that never seemed to end. It wasn't until he grabbed her hand and opened her palm that she calmed slightly, feeling him drop something into it. Looking down, the bulky object caught the light from the street lights, gleaming. She'd seen this ring all her life, but it never seemed to lose it's appeal.

"This is-"

"My Zanarkand Abes ring," Tidus smiled.

"But...why?" Yuna looked at him with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"My old man gave that to me the summer we moved to Besaid," He recalled, looking at the ring in Yuna's hand, "Said it would remind me of home, and so if I ever felt homesick, I could look at it and remember all the games mom and I would go to – cheering him on, of course."

He chuckled for a second, but then it tapered off into complete silence – not even the ruckus outside reached them. She stared at him, wanting to cry at the memory of his mother, but wanting to hug him all at once.

"When I started blitzing for the Aurochs my freshman year, I was nervous – mainly because I had a big name to live up to. But Jecht told me if I wore the ring, It would give me the confidence I needed to finish the game. Now I know you don't play blitzball or anything, but this is a big night for you; maybe some of it will pass to you, and you can finish the performance with the confidence you need."

"I can't take this, Tidus," Yuna hesitated, willing back tears, "It's special to you and I-"

"I want you to," Tidus plucked it from her hand and placing it on her index finger, "You can take a piece of me out there with you."

"You're the sweetest person I know," Yuna smiled – a single tear escaping as she reached over and hugged him, "Thank you."

He smiled and returned her embrace, "Hey, what are best friends for?"

* * *

><p>The stadium shook; thousands of feet pounding, voices screaming at the top of their lungs, and a wave of fists pumped in the air. On one side, the Luca Goer fans cheered, and on the other sat the Besaid Auroch defenders – for each rise in pitch, the opposite screamed louder. The battle of supporters had proven to be quite entertaining for a 'pre' pre-game show.<p>

At the height of anticipation, the bright lights flickered before shutting off completely, and the entire stadium leapt to their feet. The water cannons jarred and shook, vibrating the floor beneath them, firing gallon after gallon of water into the sphere pool – giving the illusion that at any moment, the crowd would be pelted with a ton of pressure. Any given one of them would have embraced such an exhilarating experience; it was all part of the show, after all.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the annual blitzball play-offs!"the speakers resounded over the screams and shrieks, "This year the blitz-off is brought to you by the Luca Goers and our very own Besaid Aurochs!"

"Go-ers! Go-ers! Go-ers!"

"Aur-ochs! Aur-ochs! Aur-ochs!"

"That's right folks," the announcer chuckled as the population chanted, "You've been waiting, we've been waiting, and _they've_ been waiting – but before the blitz-off, we have a special treat for you, right, Bobba?"

"That's right, Jimma! Tonight, our very own Dancer Troupe has the coveted honor of opening for the game! So let's all give them a rousing cheer of support!"

This time, it was only the Auroch side that stood to cheer – and cheer they did. At the pinnacle of it all, they made such a fuss over the opening act, that Luca's side had been put to shame in the worst way. Even the sphere pool vibrated from all the hype as the spotlights drifted through the crowd, causing them to create the 'wave' illusion.

* * *

><p>"I don't see them," Wakka shoved his way past his team mates and stood next to Tidus, "What's taking them so long? I'm ready to pound Luca, ya?"<p>

"Look at the crowd," Tidus whispered, a million miles from everything else, "It's times like this that I remember why I love the game so much."

"And _that_," one of the Aurochs chuckled, pointing to a raised platform, "Is why I like the game. They're hot, eh?"

"Huh?" Tidus followed the finger of his team mate, "I don't see anything."

"Don't worry, brudda," Wakka snickered, patting him on the back, "You will."

* * *

><p>"Eyes on the crowd, legs firm, fluid movements, and pointed daggers!" Laila shouted, trying to override the turmoil, "Think of nothing else but the music and you'll do fine. Yuna stays behind until her solo, but you watch her back – can't have our best getting hurt out there."<p>

Yuna frowned, but it was the squeeze of her cousins hand that drew a smile across her lips soon after. She watched Rikku wink as she got into position with the rest of the troupe, and her uneasiness crept through her veins. If she had gone with the rest of them, there would be no reason to worry about preforming. But seeing as how that wasn't so, Yuna had every reason to shudder in fear.

Her eyes rose with the platform they stood on, lit up in a spectrum of lights and deliberate poses. When it started to move forward, she heard the music blare and the crowd squeal.

"Yuna," Laila pushed her on to the platform behind her, "Show em what you got!"

The protective bubble locked her in, and made it's way into the darkened sphere pool – a sphere within a sphere. Above her, the entire troupe was showing off their routine, and Yuna took a deep breath. Looking down at her hands, she smiled at the smooth piece of jewelry that shimmered even in the dark depths of her surroundings. It wasn't until she felt her personal stage jerk that she blinked. The music quieted down, the lights dimmed once again, and she started to ascend to the center of the pool.

_It's showtime._

* * *

><p>"Look," Wakka shouted, causing Tidus to jump, "There she is!"<p>

Sure enough, the flying spotlights centered on one location in the entire arena – the middle of the sphere pool. Her face was splashed on the sphere screens, and just about everyone – Luca side included – fell under a trance as she delivered the hypnotic dance of dangers in her hand.

Yuna's lips curled upward displaying a playful grin, and her different colored orbs twinkled with an innocent charm that could melt the coldest of hearts. Seduction played at her hips, only hidden every now and again between the gleam of the daggers as she slung them dangerously close to her attire.

_Yevon help me..._

Tidus thought to himself, slowly wiping the corners of his mouth, making sure drool had not escaped. Yuna's hair flew around her face the way a skirt would legs as she spun around, snapping a leg outward occasionally. Her wrists flicked in time with the song as the platform began to rise higher, and she leaned backward, shimmying as she did so.

As it reached the top, her protective shell unfolded like a lotus blossom, and the rest of the troupe danced around her. Though there were shimmering incantations, flirtatious chants and more than enough exposed skin to make a teenage boy explode, Tidus' eyes couldn't seem to pry away from one person.

_I don't know how or when it happened, but somewhere along the line, I fell for Yuna – hard._

"Alright, alright," Wakka shouted as the show ended, "Places guys. We got a game to win!"

* * *

><p>Tidus grinned as he stepped through the door and headed toward the sphere pool just as the troupe started to head back in. Rikku had Yuna trapped in a bear hug, jumping up and down.<p>

"Hey," he smiled, "That was quite a show you put on out there."

"You think so?" Yuna blushed as Rikku untangled their limbs.

"I know so," he bent down, kissing her softly on the cheek, "Cheer for me?"

Yuna stood frozen as his lips left her, "Of course."

A midst everyone in the stadium, she stood, unblinking. That kiss – albeit an innocent one – had meant something. That kiss, even if it was only her cheek, did more than reassure her good performance. That kiss...

"Come on, Yunie!" Rikku tugged at her arm, "The game is gonna start without us!"

He dove into the pool with confidence, turned toward them, and gave her a smile before darting out to the throng of players and out of sight. She took a breath, allowing a crooked smile to tug at her lips.

_Yevon help me, I'm falling for him...aren't I?_

* * *

><p>She sat on the edge of her seat, twirling the ring on her finger nervously. The game had been underway, and the scores were close – too close for comfort. Both Luca and Besaid stood neck and neck, tied at four points each. Even if you knew little about the game, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that all players were reaching their limits.<p>

"What kind of a call was that!" Rikku protested, chucking popcorn in the direction of the ref, "Can you _believe_ that meanie?"

"Well," Lulu snorted, "Tidus _did_ knock him out of the field, Rikku. Why wouldn't he call the foul?"

"He can call it all he likes," Yuna stood, searching the pool, "But he should also call the other fouls Luca pulled. It feels one-sided."

"Forgive me," she leaned back in her chair, "I don't know much about the game."

"I bet he got paid to throw the game in Luca's favor," Rikku spat, chucking a mini blitzball in the same direction, "If he sidelines Tidus, we're done for."

"Wakka has potential," Lulu quirked an eyebrow, "He _is_ captain."

"Shhh," Yuna covered their mouths, "No more talk of benching Tidus, or throwing the game. Have a little faith – there's still time to score a goal."

Rikku looked down, eyeing the object pressed against her lips, "Hey...isn't that Tidus' ring?"

Yuna drew her hand back, concealing it with the other. Of course, Rikku had a one-track mind and therefore, she wasn't about to stop prying until the secret was revealed.

"It _is_ his ring!"

"So she's wearing his ring. I fail to see the big deal."

"Big deal?" Rikku's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "He never takes it off – especially before a big game!"

"And?" Lulu narrowed her eyes.

"I thought Dona would be wearing it, not Yuna."

They both turned to her – arms folded, and feet tapping against the cold steel floor.

"He let me wear it," Yuna giggled nervously, "I was nervous about the pre-game show. Satisfied?"

"Hell no," Rikku smirked, nudging Yuna, "Are you two...you know...goin' out?"

"No," Yuna grew wide eyed, "He's my best friend – I can't believe the two of you would suggest such a thing!"

"Methinks thou dost protest too much," Lulu chuckled.

**Blitz-Off!**

"Look" Yuna grabbed the rail and smiled, "They're letting him play!"

"For once, Lulu," Rikku grinned, "I agree with you. There's definitely something going on."

* * *

><p>Wakka extended his arm, swiping the ball before his opponent could blink. Without hesitation, he paddled forward, heading straight toward the goal post – Datto and Jassu carved him a path, going head to head with Doram and Abus. Tidus – however, hung back with Bickson. The scoreboard ticked away; thirty seconds remained before the game would end, carrying them into sudden death. And with both teams taking such beatings, over time had never been so frowned upon.<p>

Wakka could feel the currents rippling around his larger pursuer from his left, and from past experience, he was sure Balgerda must have also been on his tail - probably coming from his right. It only took him a second to assess the situation; he was done for.

Despite how grim his chances were, Wakka refused to give up – it was not in his nature. He would get this shot off, even if it had no chance of going in. Slowing down and preparing for his hail Yunalesca, an idea came to him – a move he had seen Tidus execute earlier in the year.

With a quick glance to either side to confirm he was indeed trapped between the two players, Wakka attempted a move he had never tried, not even while fooling around. He stopped swimming on a dime and immediately threw his head back and legs out from under him. As his body rotated in a perfect back flip aided by the liquid medium, he was able to watch Graav and Balgerda's surprised expression as they briefly collided with each other before reorienting themselves for the confrontation.

Swiftly righting himself, he noticed one downside to his move – Graav and Balgerda were now in between him and the goal. Wakka gritted his teeth as he gripped the blitzball tightly – he could still pull of a shot, but in trying to make it clean, there would be a chance they could beat him to a pulp.

In a moment of deliberation, Wakka felt a familiar current; one so frantic that it could only belong to one person. A quick glance confirmed his suspicions as the blonde sped toward him to assist. If there was one other person who refused to lose just as much as he did, it was him.

* * *

><p>"What's he doing," Lulu leapt up, suddenly into the game, "He just practically gave them the ball!"<p>

Rikku mimicked her panic, grabbing on to Yuna's arm and squeezing for dear life as the time ticked away. Yuna, on the other hand, grinned as she watched Tidus' every move.

_I have faith in you._

Wakka smiled, getting into shooting position as Graav and Balgerda both moved to defensive mode. His arm drew back, throwing the blitzball with such a force that the opposing players rotated their heads in all directions. To their surprise, the ball wasn't heading toward them – it was speeding in the opposite direction.

"No way," Rikku gasped, "But who-"

"Just watch," Yuna giggled, nodding her head in his direction.

* * *

><p>Tidus launched himself at the last minute switch up, catching the ball beautifully in his hands. Glancing over at the scoreboard, he focused – fifteen seconds and counting.<p>

"Come on, Ti," Yuna whispered, biting at her lip, "I know you can do it – take us home Ace."

Bickson attempted to tackle, but Tidus dodged, using his back to push off of. The rest of the Goers were alert, and it was all the rest of the Aurochs could do to hold them off.

_Just a few more feet guys – that's all I'll need. _

The speed in which he charted the waters was unbelievable. His arms dug deeper into the liquid, and his feet propelled him forward, bringing him closer to his desired destination.

**Ten...**

Balgerda elbowed Wakka in the ribs, winding him in the process. Graav managed to focus Jassu's attention on Abus, giving him free reign to assist Bickson in bringing Tidus down, securing the win in the process.

**Nine...**

Tidus crashed into Balgerda and Graav, but he held on to the ball for dear life; a fumble would cost him more than the win, but the moral of the team as well. Bickson caught up to them, wrapping himself around Tidus.

**Eight...**

Adrenaline surged through Tidus, and it wasn't long before he managed to fling Bickson off of him, letting him hover with the rest of his team. The three of them floated with evil grins, and Tidus just returned the gesture.

"Those are probably the best players," Rikku squealed, "He can't make that shot!"

"Quiet, Rikku," Yuna clamped a hand over her mouth, "Have faith in him."

Lulu narrowed her eyes, not on the intense game at hand, but rather to Yuna.

**Seven...**

Tidus looked over at the stands, giving the quickest smirk and wink before tossing the ball into the air.

Yuna smiled back, and unlike Rikku, Lulu's sights bounced between the two.

**Six...**

He drew his right hand back, driving it into the ball as it floated down.

"Is that-"

"Yes it is, Rikku."

"What's what?" Lulu asked, still flicking between Tidus and Yuna.

"It's the Jecht Shot!" Rikku jumped around screaming.

"No, it's not," Yuna grinned.

**Five...**

It landed square between Bicksons eyes, knocking him clear across the sphere pool. When it rebounded, Tidus punched it again.

"But it...looks like the Jecht Shot," Rikku scratched her head.

"Just watch," Yuna laughed, her heart swelling with something other than pride.

**Four...**

The second hit buried itself into Graav's stomach, leaving one more person standing between him and the shot they desperately needed. Balgerda looked around to empty space, and Tidus could have sworn he saw a flash of fear pass in her eyes. Still, she held an aggressive stance – arms wide and eyes narrowed.

**Three...**

"Wow," both Rikku and Lulu gasped as they watched Tidus punt the blitzball in Balgerda's direction.

"She looks pissed!" Rikku choked on a giggle.

_I would be too, if I were her._

Yuna thought as she cheered Tidus on.

The ball slammed into Balgerda's shoulder, spinning her around a few times before bouncing off the top of Tidus' head and back into the air for a third time.

**Two...**

He closed his eyes, and the only thing he could see was her face. Her smile. Her eyes.

**One...**

The ball connected with his foot, and it barreled past the rest of the players – one could almost compare the amount of speed to a bullet being shot out of a gun. Tidus' eyes remained closed, just waiting.

_This one's for you, Yuna._

There was no noise. Wide eyes and slack jaws stood, leaning over rails or practically climbing on top of bodies that obscured the view. Rikku and Lulu grabbed on to Yuna, who just closed her eyes in silent anticipation.

_I don't need to cheer for you, Tidus. You'll do it – I know you will._

**Goal!**

"And there you have it folks! The Aurochs snag a legendary win by none other than the Blitz Ace himself!" the announcers voice resounded with pride.

Everyone – on the Auroch's side – jumped from their seats, screaming and hollering for their team. Tidus had done the impossible. Yuna finally opened her eyes, only to have them meet with another pair – a pair that was close, if she tried, she could touch him from where they sat.

"Jecht Shot II," she smiled, answering Rikku's previous question, "The one I helped him modify a few years ago."

"You helped _him_ create _that_?" Rikku asked in shock, "You don't even play blitzball!"

"I never said I did," Yuna stuck her tongue out, "I said I helped him modify it."

"It seems I underestimated Wakka," Lulu chuckled, "I may have to make an appearance more often."

"So much for not caring about the game," Yuna giggled.

"Wakka's gonna be so proud," Rikku nudged Lulu, snickering.

Clearing her throat and smoothing her dress, Lulu looked at them, "If either of you tell him, I will char you to a crisp."

* * *

><p>"Tidus!"<p>

He spun around just in time to see a very elated Yuna running at him with open arms. All the men from the team parted, grinning and whispering among each other as they watched him catch her, spinning around in a gleeful embrace.

"You did it," she giggled into his neck, smiling from ear to ear, "I knew you had it in you!"

"Did you honestly think we wouldn't?" he laughed, setting her down gently.

"Where's Lu?" Wakka asked, scanning the crowd, "Did she enjoy herself?"

"You should have seen her face," Rikku jumped on his back, "She was really getting into – AH!"

"Rik?"

Yuna held on to Tidus as she winced, "There she is, Wakka."

"Owie, Lu!" Rikku rubbed her behind, "That hurt!"

"Oh, is it supposed to storm?" Lulu questioned innocently, "I have no idea where thunder came from?"

"Eh?" Tidus scratched the back of his head, "Did I miss something?"

"Not really," Yuna smiled, winking, "I'll tell you later."

The group laughed as they headed to their cars. Between them, they had decided none of them would be able to sleep, and since it was Friday night, what better way to end the night than going out and celebrating? It also occurred to them that it would be a while before they could get out of the congested parking lot, so they stood around, re-enacting the intense plays of the game they'd all witnessed. Caught up in the excitement, they hadn't seen another group approaching.

"My, my, my," a feminine voice interrupted one of Rikku's displays, "That was some game you played out there, Tidy."

Yuna craned her neck just in time to see Dona slide her hand across Tidus' chest. Not far behind, Baralai stood with a less than pleased look on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here, Dona?" Tidus groaned, shrugging her off of him, "Don't you have someone else to rub yourself on?"

"I was just coming over to forgive you," she smiled, twirling his hair around her finger, "I know you didn't mean anything you said earlier this morning."

Apart from Tidus and Yuna, the rest of the group took a back seat to the confrontation. All of them knew it was a matter of time before it came to a head.

"What part of 'we're over' can you not seem to comprehend? A forgive me for what? You're the one that should be apologizing."

"I couldn't help noticing a certain ring on a certain girls finger," she shot a death glare at Yuna, "I was just telling Baralai how you never took it off – not even for me."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" Baralai walked up to Yuna, narrowing his eyes, "So that you could be with Tidus?"

"W-what?" Yuna stood blushing, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I thought it would have been obvious," Dona mingled over to stand beside Baralai, "There must be some reason he'd let you wear it over his girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Tidus' jaw tensed, "You never deserved to wear it, Dona. Get the hell out of here before you make a fool of yourself."

"Come on Baralai," Dona smirked, "I think we both know why we couldn't seem to get anywhere with them."

"Excuse me," Yuna squinted, "What was that?"

Dona threw her head back laughing as she continued to escort Baralai from the scene.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Yuna shouted, trailing them, spinning Dona around by the shoulder.

"I guess we both know why Baralai couldn't get anything other than a kiss from you," Dona smacked her hand from her shoulder, "It looks like Besaid's very own _Power Couple_ were more than just friends."

"It seems I was wrong about you, Yuna," Baralai frowned, "I never took you for that type of girl."

Tidus had heard more than his fill as he started after them, only to be held back by Wakka. Lulu also restrained Rikku, leaving Yuna to stand alone.

"I can't say that I blame you entirely," Dona scoffed, "He does have a way with women. But you'd be a fool to believe you're the only one in his life...or his bed."

Those words dug into Yuna, clawing away at her insides. It wasn't the fact that she insinuated Tidus used her, or the way she attempted to sully their friendship. Deep down all it had been was a jealous ploy to get some sort of reaction. And although she knew this to be true, she could no longer stand here and be silent. It didn't even register when it happened, but it happened all the same.

In the silence, a slap echoed through the entire parking lot, turning every head within the vicinity. Yuna's right hand had struck Dona's left cheek, leaving a bright red imprint for everyone to see even under the dark night. Dona brought her hand slowly to her face, nursing the throbbing sting of humiliation, and for once, at a loss for words.

"If you ever speak that way about Tidus or me again," Yuna panted, "I will _personally_ see to it that you've spoken your last word."

Tidus grabbed her hand gently, "Let's go Yuna. They're not worth it."

"If you believed a single word of that nonsense," she locked gazes with Baralai, "Then it's not me who's been branded the fool – it's you."

And with that, she let Tidus guide her back to their circle of friends. The night air that once smelled of victory, had now been stained. No one knew what to say or do, but it was clear a celebration was no longer in the itinerary.

"Take me home," Yuna whispered to Tidus.

He nodded solemnly, flashing an apologetic look to his team mates. Of course, they smiled slightly, understanding what had just happened. Although the harsh words still lingered, everyone exchanged glances, not believing what they had just witnessed.

Yuna had just issued her first threat ever. When it came to Tidus and Yuna, there was no such thing as idle threats – only promises that were always kept, people be damned. Where one was, the other was never far behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, talk about drama. Hopefully no one got too lost, and it wasn't rushed. Sorry about the length in which it took to update, but I put a lot of effort into this one. I also apologize in advance if there are any grammatical/punctuational errors. I posted this on no sleep, but I caught what I could. I swear, I only have you guys' interest at heart!

Questions and comments are always welcome, just as they always have been. Until next time! :)


	8. Suffer In Silence, But Never Alone

**_Suffer In Silence, But Never Alone  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story!**

A/N: I'm so, so, sorry! I know it's been a while, but here's the update! Just a little tip before you start reading: No, I have no intentions of ending this story anytime soon. After all, it's only just started. So don't worry. Also, there's Al Bhed in this chapter - just letting you know ahead of time. Hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

><p>"I know it's not exactly what you meant by 'home'," he whispered, "But I didn't think you should be home alone tonight. All you'll do is sit there and think entirely too much about what happened."<p>

She looked around, realizing it'd been forever since she'd seen his room. The last time, his walls were covered in cartoon characters and super heroes; now it was all decked out in famous blitz teams and trophies lined his dresser. About the only thing that hadn't changed was the color of the room – the same oceanic blue as his eyes.

"My home is your home, right?" Tidus smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And mine is yours," Yuna nodded, "You're right – I don't need to be by myself right now."

"Well look at the bright side," he chuckled, "We're not seeing anyone anymore, and we have the _entire_ weekend to ourselves. Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get into?"

"You never change," she giggled, looking at him over her shoulder, "Jecht should have named you trouble."

"Just the same, Braska should have named you mischief," Tidus wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure you're pretty tired. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

She watched him get off the bed and walk over to his dresser.

_Ever the gentleman._

"Wait," she hesitated, "I don't want to sleep – not yet, anyway."

Tidus halted with his back to her. Something about the way she had said that struck him in ways it shouldn't have, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. The images of his dream surfaced, and it was all he could do to hide the ideas swirling around in his head.

"I know I spoiled the celebration tonight," she stood to face him, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to make it up to you."

_Curse you male testosterone..._

He stared at the floor. If she had been any other girl, it would have been totally different; but this was Yuna – probably the most innocent girl that attended Besaid High. No way would she or could she have known what this was starting to sound like from a guy's perspective. It also didn't help that tonight he had realized just how much more his relationship for her had deepened.

"Tidus?"

"How about we go out tomorrow?" He turned to face her with a fake smile, "Anything you wanna do, we'll do."

"But I-"

"Tomorrow," he shook his head and laughed, "I promise."

Tidus resumed heading toward the door, and just as he reached the hall, Yuna balled her fists up and closed her eyes.

"Stop," she whimpered as a tear fell from each eye, "You're walking away from me just as they had!"

Tidus stopped as she requested, but kept his back toward her. He knew she was crying; he knew she was hurt and in pain. But if he tried to help her now, in this very moment, he was sure it'd only hurt her more. And that was something he wasn't willing to risk.

"You're the one that brought me here," Yuna took a step toward him, "You're the one that said I shouldn't be alone, yet...you're walking out the door."

"Yuna I'm just-"

"No," she shook her head furiously, "Let me finish. You're supposed to be there for me when I need you; we're supposed to look after each other. I did that tonight – I took up for us both."

"What do you want me to do?" Tidus spun around, not realizing just how close she was, "I thought I was helping you! I'm with you right now, am I not? I said we'd spend every waking moment together tomorrow – I even _promised_ you!"

"That's not what I want!"

"Then tell me!" Tidus raised his voice, grabbing her firmly yet gently by the shoulders.

"Stay," Yuna whispered, "I want you to stay..."

"Yuna I'm just going to sleep," he gave a frustrated sigh, "It's not like I'm going anywhere other than the living room."

"I want you to stay," Yuna gave a painful smile, "In here – in your room, _with_ me."

_I know I heard that wrong; I had to have..._

"You mean...in the same bed and everything?" Tidus nervously asked.

"Mm," she nodded, "We've done it before and nothing happened, right? So I would think it'd be ok this time as well – we could watch a movie, or talk."

_I don't care what it is we do, as long as you're next to me._

Tidus loosed up a bit, realizing all she really wanted was to be comforted. That he could do, but deep down, it would give him a reason to be close to her.

"Man oh man," he smiled, "Whatever you want, you get, Yun. I never could say no to you."

"If you're not comfortable-"

"It's ok," Tidus placed a finger to her lips, "I _want_ to."

She smiled as his thumb wiped the stray tears from her eyes and cheeks. A mixture of guilt and happiness played tag inside her – how could she have been so selfish to think he didn't care for her? When everyone else went home at the end of the night, it was Tidus that had always been there. Even when the lights went out and the world fell into slumber.

"And I'm sorry," Tidus adverted his eyes, "I didn't mean for you to think I was walking out on you. That's the last thing I wanted you to think."

Yuna shook her head gently, "Deep down I knew better. I guess I'm still sorta crazy after tonight."

"Which is why I brought you here," he laughed, tossing something at her, "Here. We never did stop by your house to pick up clothes, so this will have to do."

Unfolding it in her hands, Yuna looked down at the barely visible number. His jersey. She could have walked next door and got something just like Tidus had when he stayed the night, but Yuna couldn't find it in herself to argue. She didn't want to – she would wear his jersey, and she'd wear it with pride.

"Ladies first," Tidus gave a mocked bow, extending his arm toward the door on the other side of the room, "I'll go fix us something to eat and drink."

"And maybe a movie?" Yuna asked, giggling.

"Anything you want," he nodded, "You got."

"One of these days," she sighed and shook her finger at him, "It's going to be me doing that to you, and you're going to find just how annoying it can be when someone is constantly at your beck and call."

"Honestly, Yun," Tidus gave a grin, "The day that happens, I'll show you just how wrong you are."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand as she slipped into the bathroom, "Add that to the list of things you intend to prove me wrong on."

* * *

><p>Tidus sprinted down the stairs, making his way into the darkened kitchen. His heart was beating a million times per second, and he stood very still seeming to wait for something. When he heard Yuna start up the water, he gave a long sigh of relief and spun around to grab the phone off the receiver. Staring at it for a few seconds, he shook his head and pressed the talk button, dialing an all too familiar number in record time. Placing it to his ear, Tidus paced the tiled floor impatiently as it rang for what he was sure the thousandth time.<p>

_Come on, pick up the damned phone!_

"Hello?" a deep voice finally responded.

"It took you long enough," Tidus whispered hurriedly, "Why is it you take so long to pick up when I really need you?"

"Tidus?"

"No, your secret admirer." Tidus said flatly, "Of course it's me!"

"Wha?" the voice asked in a confused manner, "Well excuse me."

"Look, I really need your help."

"What's wrong, ya? Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Tidus whispered again as he peeked up the stairs, "I mean, no. It's not!"

"Huh? Dude...you ok? I can be over there in five minutes if you need me-"

"No, Wakka," Tidus cut him off, "I'm not ok."

"I'll be right over." Wakka said as he fumbled around for his keys which could be heard through the phone.

"No," Tidus practically shouted, "You absolutely_ cannot_ come over right now!"

"What the hell?"

"Sorry," Tidus ran his hand through his hair, "It's just...I kinda have company right now – that's all."

"Ooooh," Wakka chuckled, "Wait a minute, so what's the problem then, brudda? And who's the lucky girl?"

There was a brief pause, but Tidus managed to utter a name. So quietly in fact, Wakka asked him to repeat it one more time.

"Yuna's over here right now."

Silence. Such a profound silence, that all Tidus heard then, was an uncomfortable ringing in his ears as a direct result of how much silence passed between them.

"So," Wakka took on a more serious tone, "Yuna is over at your house? How is that a bad thing? Doesn't she live right next door?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"So I fail to see the problem," Wakka chuckled again, "You called me for that?"

"_That's_ the problem!" Tidus shouted, "_Yuna_ is over here right now!"

"...How?"

"That's why I called," he sat down at the table and took a deep breath, "It wouldn't normally _be_ a problem. But now...it's different."

"...How?" Wakka repeated.

"Because," Tidus shrugged, kicking one of the legs of the kitchen table, "I think I have a..._thing_ for her."

* * *

><p>Yuna stood unmoving as the water cascaded down her bare skin. Her eyes watched unblinkingly as steam rose off her reddish skin, and no matter how hard she'd try, the smile upon her lips wouldn't budge – it was there to stay. Smells flooded her senses, and each one that lingered reminded her of him. Flashes of his face came into a blurry view, and she thought back to when he would pass her, or when she'd hug him – whiffs of the very same scents took over. The only thing she could think about or remember, were the game Tidus had played, and the conversation that had passed between them just moments earlier.<p>

_If I had been honest with myself in the beginning, maybe none of this would have happened. But then again, maybe it's a good thing that all of it had – maybe for the first time in a long time, I -am- being honest and true to my feelings. Perhaps Dona was right. Although the truth might be one-sided. _

It was then that the smile subsided, replaced by a frown and a sudden chill ran up her spine despite the heated water that fell from the shower head. Taking the disturbing thoughts cue, she turned the knobs to shut off the water and snatched the towel slowly from the rack on the wall. As she wiped the droplets of water from her arms, she wrapped the towel around her and tucked a piece of damp hair behind her ear.

_I could always talk to you about anything going on in my life, Tidus; but not this. You've always been there for me, and gone above and beyond to make me happy and smile. That's what matters the most to me._

Yuna stood in front of the steamed up mirror and swiped her hand across it. She stared at the her reflection and giggled softly at how ironic it was that that image reminded her of reality – distorted.

"How did we get here?" she whispered, gripping the sink and leaning closer, "How does anyone go from being best friends, to secretly liking them?"

Yuna jumped as soon as she finished her thought's out loud. Not only was she pouring out her heart in the open, but everything she said had been repeated word for word by someone else. The words echoed in her head as she backed against the door, just as she heard a beeping noise and his footsteps shuffling into his room.

_No way did that just happen. _

She quietly took a few breaths as the floors creaked under his weight. Tidus was no doubt standing there on the other side with nothing more but a door to separate them. It didn't seem possible, but for a second, Yuna thought she could feel him press his ear to the door, followed by a hand.

"Yun?"

_Oh no! What do I do? What do I say? How do I respond?_

She panicked, drawing the towel closer to her body.

"Uh...Yun?" Tidus asked again, tapping the door lightly with his knuckles, "Don't tell me you've drowned and I need to bust in."

"No!" she hollered out abruptly and blushed, "I mean...I'll be out in just a second."

"O-ok," Tidus stuttered, "I'm just gonna go get the food."

Yuna waited breathlessly for him to exit, and only when he had, did she stir ever so slowly. A thousand things ran through her mind, but she couldn't hope to grasp a single solitary thought as she slipped his jersey over her dampened hair. Again, Tidus' scent overwhelmed her and she absentmindedly fidgeted with a single piece of thread that had unraveled at the hem – a testament to the countless washes it had been through his first year.

As Yuna revisited that part of his past, the slightest hint of a smile coming back to her lips ensued, remembering all the hours the four of them had spent on the beach; Jecht frantically yelling at his son to keep his mouth closed so he wouldn't drown, Tidus wincing as his father pounded his back to help him cough up the salt water, Braska raising his hand every so often trying to find the right words to tell his friend that Tidus' back had had enough, and Yuna herself torn between the laughter of Jechts actions contrasted with the empathy she shared with Tidus as he occasionally looked to her with pleading eyes. If the stretch of beach had been public, Yuna swore they would've drawn a crowd – admittedly, she would have stopped to watch herself.

"Yun?" Tidus knocked again, jarring her from the silent reverie.

Rather than verbally answer, Yuna exhaled softly and opened the door, coming face to face with the cover of an all too familiar DVD. The smile that had been inching it's way to her lips finally won, and she cracked the biggest grin ever. Tidus stood smirking in his usual victory pose, knowing full well that he had made the right choice, even if Yuna hadn't smiled. It also made him chuckle at the sight of her melting into the doorway, almost as if she'd gone weak in the knees – although she seemed oblivious to that fact, Tidus was not.

"'Memoirs Of A Summoner'? I thought you hated sappy movies?" Yuna quipped, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"It could be worse," Tidus shrugged, "You're favorite could have been something less appealing, like, 'Ten Things I Hate About _Him_'."

"Hey," Yuna giggled giving him a playful shove, "I actually _do_ like that one – and it was my favorite at one time!"

"I know," he nodded, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth, "I just like teasing you about it."

"Uh huh," Yuna moved past him and toward his bed, "You going to shower so we can start it up?"

"Nah, I'm good. Took one after the game, so we're good to go."

Yuna squealed quietly and clapped, grabbing the pillow she knew to be Tidus' favorite, and snuggled it close to her chest as she watched him insert the movie. It made her giggle inwardly as she heard him mumble something to himself; and although he thought she wouldn't catch it, she heard him as clear as day.

"Fangirls..."

"So what if I am?" Yuna teased, "Can I help that I'm a hopeless romantic?"

Tidus had started to laugh, but as she finished her sentence, he found himself stopping abruptly.

_Hopeless romantic..._

He thought to himself as he sat down and leaned against the foot of his own bed, with Yuna squirming excitedly and none the wiser.

_You don't know how untrue I wish that was, Yuna. You really just don't know how much I would do – how far I would go to make you a hopeful romantic instead. If I ever stood a chance, that is._

His uplifting mood shifted and was now replaced with one he never knew existed; longing. A sort of magnetic desire to be able to crawl into bed next to Yuna, and hold her. Tidus knew when he did climb into the bed and under the covers, it would be nothing more to her than a twisted version of a slumber party like the ones she used to attend with Rikku and Lulu. He, on the other hand, wanted to take away every bad thing that happened – past and present. He wanted to embrace her as a lover would, and never let her go.

Though she smiled as the movie started, Yuna had not ignored the fact that Tidus still sat on the floor. She knew something was wrong; it was in the air. Years of mage practice had tuned her to the atmospheres she surrounded herself in, and she could almost _see_ an aura of sadness settle around his usual golden one, full of laughter and smiles. She wanted to hug him – she wanted him to hug her. Yuna wanted any kind of contact from him, but after the newest revelation she was now privy to, the comfort of the bed left her grounded and unable to move – suspended in time, locked frozen in this moment.

_One touch, however soothing it might be in nature, could shatter everything. Right now...it's like I'm treading on thin ice, and if I make the wrong move, I'll slip into the icy waters. But if I stand here and do nothing, I'm nothing more than the hypocrite who pointed the accusing finger, only to abandon you in the end. _

Yuna thought as her eyes caught the movie, but it was obscured by choppy sun kissed locks. Without knowing or able to control it, her hand reached out silently toward him. Just before she could touch him, her fingers recoiled suddenly and she chewed lightly on her bottom lip.

_I have to do something. I can't stand by and watch you hurt for reasons only you know._

And with that last thought running through her mind, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Tidus fixated his eyes on the tv, but his mind was continuing to reel with images of he and Yuna. They weren't exactly too far fetched, but there was equally as much to lose as there was to gain in the situation. Hell, what would Yuna even say if she knew? She would be too kind hearted to reject him, but Tidus was sure they'd be a hefty amount of awkwardness that would follow his newly founded secret.

The back and forth of it all was causing a slight pounding in his head, and he let out a soft exasperated sigh. It was then that he felt something warm graze his cheek – almost like a breath. Tidus turned his head to the right a bit, coming gently in contact with Yuna's left cheek. His body involuntarily shuttered from the invisible sparks, but he refused to let her know he'd felt something like that. Her face reflected a contagious smile, and she jarred slightly as she giggled, swinging her hair into his face and tickling his nose a bit. As it did, he stole a second of time and took her scent in – aside from the smell of his body wash and shampoo, Yuna had a distinct smell of her own. A mixture of the summer and autumn breeze, lavender...with just a hint of vanilla – she reminded him of home.

"Hela du csamm oui." Yuna giggled, extending a hand from under her frame and toward him.

Tidus looked at her for a minute, and then busted out in boisterous laughter, "You can't be serious, Yun."

Her chin dipped, hiding her squinted eyes under her bangs as she laughed a little louder, "Hela du csamm oui!"

"You think that's funny?" Tidus grabbed her hand, allowing the distant memory to replay itself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Son," Jecht sighed, rubbing his temples, "What on Spira are you doin'?"<em>

"_He...la...d-du...sa-ad...oui," a very young Tidus drew out slowly, "I'm practicin', dad. Ain't I gettin'_

_good?"_

"_What was it supposed to be again?"_

"_You said Tuna and her dad was Al Bats," he walked over with a book heavier than he was, "I wanna say 'hello' to them in Al Bats! Good idea, huh, dad?"_

_Jecht snickered as he took the book out of his troubles hands before he tipped over._

"_Her name is Yuna," his father corrected, "And it's Al Bhed, son, not Al Bats. And Yuna is only half Al Bhed because of her mother. Braska is Bevellian."_

"_Ooooh," Tidus sniffled into his sleeve, making an 'O' shape with his tiny lips, "So...what'd I say again?"_

"_I'm not even sure it was Al Bhed, Tidus," Jecht chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Let's see what we can come up with, huh?"_

"_Yuna," Braska called from downstairs, "We have company."_

"_Be right there!" she jumped up excitedly, accidentally knocking off the book she had been busy reading. _

_Skipping down the stairs in her pink sundress, Yuna smiled as her father came into view through the strands of her untamed mocha tresses. He stood with an even larger man, and the two were busy looking down at something, laughing as they did so._

"_Daddy?" she tugged at his sleeve which could swallow her whole._

"_Ah, yes," Braska nodded, "Jecht, this is my little mischief – Yuna."_

"_Hey there 'lil Yuna," the bigger man identified as Jecht smiled, extending his hand which she generously accepted, "You look like my troubles age."_

"_Trouble?" Yuna wrinkled her nose, "That's a funny name for a person."_

_The two adults snickered, but it was Jecht that finally spoke, "His name is-"_

_He paused, swishing his head from side to side, seeming to look for something._

"_I think someone is a little shy," Braska said quietly, winking at thin air, "We won't bite."_

_Jecht finally found the object of interest, snatching up a blonde fluff by the collar of his shirt and setting him in front of Yuna. A couple of seconds passed, and Yuna had tucked her hands behind her back, swaying, waiting for the moment when the boy would speak._

"_Go on, son," Jecht prodded, nudging him forward._

_A deflated sigh followed, but soon enough, the blonde puff revealed very reluctant blue eyes and two very red cheeks._

"_H-hela du csamm oui," he offered a hand hesitantly, "I'm Tidus."_

_Yuna quirked an eyebrow, looking up slowly at her father with her blue and green eyes. Braska gave an understanding smile, winking at his daughter._

"_Nice to...smell you, too?" Yuna responded slowly, trying very hard to contain a giggle._

"_He wanted to impress you guys," Jecht ran his hand across his neck._

_Yuna gave the softest giggle, but when she looked back to Tidus, she saw glazed over eyes._

"_Come on," she grabbed his hand, "I'll teach you – it's easy."_

_Tidus looked at his father, and Jecht nodded. After gaining their approval, Yuna lead him up the stairs. As the fathers watched on, they noticed both of their children had hit it off with hardly any effort._

"_You almost had it right," Yuna smiled, "Hela du saad oui."_

"_H-hela du...saad oui?"_

"_That's right!"_

"_Well," Tidus nodded confidentally and extended his hand again, "Hela du saad oui, Yuna."_

"_Hela du saad oui, Tidus."_

* * *

><p>He laughed again, watching Yuna roll on to her side trying to catch her breath as he continued to hold her hand in his. Everything about her was intoxicating and it wasn't long before he was drunken with the same smile that reached his eyes. Even though Tidus knew he could stay like this for hours, just watching her smile and giggle, he knew getting her back would be equally as fun.<p>

Yuna propped herself up on her elbow as he squeezed her hand lightly, and she tried so hard to suppress the snort that always followed the laughing and giggle fits. Tears of joy misted her eyes as she looked at Tidus; and though her vision was slightly blurred, she could still see a mischievous expression wash over him. The laughter tapered off and she slid herself into a sitting position at the foot of his bed.

"No," she shook her head from side to side.

"No what?" Tidus smirked as he rose to tower above her – hands still intertwined.

"Whatever you're thinking, Ti."

"I'm not thinking a single thing, Yun."

Yuna slid carefully to the opposite side of the bed each time Tidus took a step closer. Her left foot glided off, and just before her right managed to touch the floor, he tugged gently on her arm, preventing her from getting away.

"Where do you think you're goin'," Tidus smiled innocently, "I thought you wanted to subject me to a sappy movie?"

"We would be," Yuna tugged her arm back a little, "But I had to cheer you up."

Both Tidus and Yuna struggled from opposite sides – a friendly tug-o-war provided by Yuna's arm as a makeshift rope. She raised her right leg, planting her foot firmly on the side of his bed to gain leverage. Tidus chuckled, knowing he could easily pull her off balance.

_Where's the fun in that?_

He thought to himself as he let go of her suddenly. Yuna gasped, tipping over backwards and fell to the floor with a thud. Walking over to where she landed, he grinned, bending down and picking her up effortlessly and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Tidus," Yuna shrieked, desperately trying to pull the jersey down over her back end, "Put me down this instant!"

"You sure about that?" He asked, careful to dodge her flailing limbs.

"Put. Me. Down!"

"Ok," he laughed, "You asked for it."

Before she could reiterate herself, Tidus promptly flung her back down on the bed and crossed his arms loosely over his chest, smirking victoriously. Yuna's hair flew wildly around her face, partially covering the surprised look Tidus was sure had to have been there. But it wasn't until she drew her hands down to her hips that his playful mood subsided. Before Yuna could cover herself, Tidus caught a glimpse of her he'd never seen before in all the years he'd known her. The jersey had rode up, exposing the pale pink undergarments that sat ridiculously low on her hips and just barely covered everything else between her legs. When he realized he was staring, he blushed profusely and turned his back toward her.

_Get it together, Tidus..._

He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. But no matter how hard he tried, the image of Yuna sprawled out on his bed in such an innocent, yet seductive manner, burned into his brain. Not only had he reacted to the impromptu peep show, but so had the lower half of his body – the one that he absolutely had no control over in these types of situations. Instinctively, his hands flew down to the problematic area in an attempt to stop the overwhelming rush of blood that rushed through him.

_One...two...three...four..._

Yuna blew a forceful breathe upward to push her bangs back, glaring at Tidus. She rose up on her knees and inched forward, and when she was in range, both her hands flew around his neck and she jumped on his back. Her legs wrapped around the front of him, and by the sounds he was making, she laughed at the fact that she'd taken him by surprise. Problem was, it caused him to lose his balance and they tumbled backward on to the bed – limbs contorted and tangled, breathing rushed and labored. Tidus scrambled to turn on his side away from Yuna, and she in turn just laughed, not knowing exactly why he'd done what he had.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she giggled.

He laid completely still, eyes slammed shut, trying to focus on other things. And if the taunting wasn't bad enough already, Yuna insisted on drawing herself closer to him. Her arms wriggled around his chest, and she rested a leg over his waist – both of them laying on their sides, his back to her front.

_This is really not the time, Yuna._

"Ok," Tidus shifted slightly, "How about that movie?"

"What?" Yuna giggled, trailing her fingers lightly across his skin, "You only want to play when you're winning?"

"Come on, Yun," Tidus grunted, turning to face her and attempting to untangle their bodies, "You're going to miss your favorite part."

"I've seen it a million times," she wrestled with him, "How often do I get to beat you at something?"

Somewhere between trying to distract her from touching him and keeping his thoughts PG about her, Yuna had managed to pull herself directly on top of him. And in that moment, the dream he had about this particular position came back full force; right down to the placement of her thighs and his hands.

_This is not happening. This. Is. Not. Happening._

"Alright," Tidus looked around his room desperately, "I give. You win."

"Oh no," she tightened around him, "Not going to happen."

"Yun, seriously," Tidus rocked from side to side, trying to throw her off.

The thing is, the more Tidus fought, the more Yuna giggled. To her, this was a game. To him, it was a constant struggle to keep himself under control. The friction her hips were causing against his was jaw clenching, and he had no idea how much longer he could fight the temptation or the inevitable arousal.

"Dammit, Yuna," Tidus raised his voice just a tad, "Get off!"

She froze as he rolled over. She didn't even have time to blink before he held both of her wrists above her bed, pinning them to the mattress – his weight pressing down on her. If Yuna hadn't been looking directly into his eyes, she would have thought he was angry at her by the tone of his voice; but the anger she heard betrayed what his eyes were telling her. Their faces hovered closely to each other, causing noses to graze lightly and his breathe fell hot and heavy on her skin.

Though the position might have been awkward before, neither one of them made any attempts to put distance between them. Yuna felt flushed suddenly, but, it felt...nice. She felt his chest against hers, his heartbeat pounding in time with hers and his hips graze her own. From the second they ended up this way, his eyes never left hers. Tidus was seeming to tell her something – letting her in on his secret, if only in silence. The room grew fuzzy, the movie silenced and his words earlier registered. Slowly, the puzzle started to piece itself together – Tidus' secret and Yuna's revelation bound themselves together; and once it had, she knew what she wanted more than anything.

_Just say it. Tell him. Let him know you share his secret. _

Yuna thought to herself, letting her head rise off the bed an inch. Blue and green locking intensely into azure in a dazed gaze. The moment she moved, he moved – soft, fluid shifts that complimented the other almost beautifully. Tidus alternated his sight between the different colors in her eyes, allowing his head to dip lower, carefully and slowly closing the gap even more between them – and maybe it had been an illusion, but he could have sworn Yuna gave a short and slight nod.

Her eyes fluttered slowly, submerged under the waves of emotions that surged through her as Tidus moved against her. Each time her heart thumped against her chest, the temperature rose higher, setting her skin on fire. Yuna's breath shortened, coming out in soft longing ones each time he smothered the flames of desire etched into her body by grazing her with naked fingertips. His hand moved achingly slow down her back, causing it to arch involuntarily. This was all new to her; never in her life had she been this close, or felt this way, with anyone – least of all her best friend. But something about the way he touched her, or the way their bodies seemed to meld seemed to wash away everything else. Yuna gathered fistfuls of his shirt into her hands, daring to pull him closer.

_We should stop; I should stop. But I don't want to – not now._

She thought to herself as she waited. But when nothing came save hesitant breathing from him, she opened her eyes to see his face twisted in guilt – pained, hurt and...confused. And then...

"We should really get some sleep if we plan on going out tomorrow."

_Cold..._

Yuna registered as he rolled off of her, only stopping once there was a sufficient gap between them.

_Lonely..._

She bit at her lip as he drew the covers from underneath them.

_Confused..._

"Yeah," she whispered breathlessly, suppressing the cry trapped in her throat and tightness in her chest, "I guess we should."

_Rejected._

The tears stung her eyes at the last thought.

Tidus laid on his back, secretly glancing at her from time to time.

_So close...yet so far..._

Folding his hands behind his head, the movie could finally be heard once more.

_I'm so sorry, Yuna. I never meant to hurt you..._

He chided himself silently, allowing a faint scowl to settle over his face. Yuna shifted, and as he watched her back face him, his heart dropped to his stomach.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Yunti flufffffffff! I have been DYING to write it XD Review and feel free to ask questions. Constructive critisim is always welcome :)_  
><em>


	9. Of Dreams And Nightmares

**_Of Dreams And Nightmares_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**

A/N: Ok, faster update, shorter chapter. I know it's not much, but it'll do until I get over this...icky flu...thing. Plus, there's other fun stuff to write, and I wanted to span it out some. Yes, I am a tease. Yes, I love to flaunt that I am a tease...but especially in this story. It's kinda fun to watch you guys squirm in your reviews, lol! Anywho, on with the story, eh?

Oh, one more thing: I didn't even bother spell-checking or proof reading considering it's 4 a.m. That...and I'm just honestly too sick to care, lol. I'm sure it's not bad enough to detract from the story, though. You guys'll forgive me for it because you're awesome readers/followers/supporters, and for that I love you all. :D

* * *

><p>She sat, watching his every move. There was something about the way the sun would catch his eye, or the way water rolled off his skin, glistening as it did so. Her eyes blinked slowly; almost as if in slow motion. His hands treading through the water leaving ripples at the base of his chest, and for just a second, her eyes found and stared at the point of origin from which they came. His smile came gentle and effortlessly – the suns rays reflecting off his white teeth. She too felt compelled to smile, and when she had, her heart thumped hard against her chest. His hand reached out to her, and automatically, she reciprocated the gesture – their fingers catching mid-way and intertwining.<p>

She floated along the cresting waves, only to be caught in a gentle embrace from behind. His muscular arms wrapped around her feminine shoulders, with her back against his chiseled chest. Their legs swished back and forth, gently grazing as the water churned from the motion to stay afloat. She felt him tug her backward, letting her head find it's way to the crook of his neck – a perfect fit. His head shifted slowly, coming to rest on the side of hers; relaxed, melded, quiet...perfect. The dipping sun on the horizon glowed, setting the surface of the ocean on fire around them as it started to fall below and giving way to the moon.

"I know now," his warm breath grazed her ear in a whisper, "What I've been missing."

Her lips curved upward and eyes squinted as she continued to stare into the red, pink, and orange hues of the afternoon. His voice carried her a million miles away, and for a moment in time, she believed heaven existed here on Spira; a private heaven – one that only they created, and no one else could hope to duplicate.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she asked, feeling him tighten his embrace around her protectively, "You and I...just like this?"

He turned her just then. The only sound that reached her ears had been that of the water and the only thing she could see had been his eyes, which locked intensely on hers. His hands slipped below the surface, resting on her hips briefly before hoisting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Though she wasn't too much higher than before, her eyes swore the world was much different; from here, nothing could touch her – from his protective embrace, nothing could hurt her.

"I want to," Tidus finally answered quietly, "I don't ever want this to end."

Without warning, a tear escaped from the shimmering emerald that was her right eye. Her hands met at the base of his neck, clasping together desperately. She didn't want to let go; she didn't want to leave him – not now, not ever. They could stay trapped like this, suspended in this limitless utopia, couldn't they? This paradise – the only one big enough to hold their emotions and feelings – could be their home now, right?

She knew.

"Then don't," Yuna whimpered, "Don't let it fade away..."

Tidus' eyes broke away from hers, dipping his head low slowly. She tensed and inhaled sharply, knowing exactly what his actions meant. All at once, Yuna clung to him, burying her head into his shoulder with fistfuls of his clothes in her hands. Her anguished sobs filled the silence between them, jarring their bodies, silently willing the world to just stop. Tidus could do nothing more but let his hands roam soothingly across her back and murmur softly into her ear.

Refusing to give up, Yuna lifted her head from the shelter of his tensed shoulder, staring into his oceanic eyes with her puffy and swollen ones. Tidus gave a painful smile but, this time, she didn't return it. Her eyes narrowed, her breath stilled, and she focused on something other than his eyes. His shirt still gathered angrily in her fists, Yuna drew Tidus closer, feeling his breath mingle with hers – their lips stood mere inches away, slowing closing the gap between them.

"I can't let you go," Yuna's voice came out painfully soft, "I won't let you go."

Tidus gave the softness nod, and in doing so, their lips and noses grazed ever so slightly. She couldn't help but to take in his scent that lingered – salty ocean breeze and summer heat mingled with sunshine and fresh rain. His hand ran further up her back, coming to rest under her damp hair at the base of her neck, drawing her even closer to his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut slowly, and once they had, she squeezed them tighter as she had Tidus.

She knew.

And just as she should have felt the kiss seal, she didn't. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was no longer there, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know she was drifting further toward the shore. The sob in her throat rose higher, but before it could escape, she slipped beneath the cresting waves, letting the blue waters carry her further away in silent solitude.

Yuna knew.

As much as she wanted it to, she knew dreams are never meant to go on forever.

* * *

><p>He watched her, carefully studying every anguished expression, every tense stir, and every silent sob and tear. His heart wrenched inside his chest, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt for her restlessness, grabbing her hand and holding it to rest above his heart. He noticed her face slowly calm when he did, so he kept it there, squeezing slightly every so often.<p>

_I'm right here, Yuna. I'm not going anywhere – I promise. _

Tidus spoke to her silently, hoping that somehow, they were reaching her in what he was sure a nightmare. His hopes were answered as she faintly squeezed back, still shifting uneasy at his side, covered in sweat. He wanted to wake her; he wanted her to sit up and smile, laugh, hit him – anything other than sitting here watching her like this. No matter what Yuna was dreaming, she didn't deserve it. She never would. Tidus slid closer to her, plucking the strands of hair that stuck to her face away, wondering if there was anything else he could do for her. Subconsciously, she turned to face him, snuggling into his chest whimpering faintly. And then it hit him, almost leaving him winded and feeling absolutely ignorant for not remembering this in the first place.

He pulled her closer, rubbing his hands gently across her back and bent down so that his lips were close to her right ear. Tidus licked his lips, and in a hush, he whispered and hummed to her.

"So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face."

With each word he uttered, her muscles relaxed. In his mind, she was still trapped within a haunting dream; but his voice brought her back to reality, and she found herself within his protective embrace once again. Maybe not the way Yuna would have liked, but she was there just the same – listening to the words that had meant something at one time, but now, meant something entirely different to her.

"And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. And if a great wave shall fall, it will fall upon us all. Well then I hope there's someone out there, who can bring me back to you."

Yuna opened her eyes, knowing she was covered by the shelter of his chest.

_Just a little while longer..._

She reasoned, letting her soul calm with the humming and vibration that came from his body. But like with a lot of things between them, Tidus felt her wake. Even still, he didn't move and neither did she as he continued to hum the song into her ear. It gave him an excuse to be close to her, wrapping himself neatly into her scent.

"Better?" he whispered, smiling at her inability to hide the fact that she was awake.

Yuna nodded just once, allowing herself to smell him. It was uncanny just how real the dream had felt, right down to the scent of him. Even if her dream couldn't last and was doomed to fade, right now, reality would have to do; that is...until that faded as well. But for now, this would do.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tidus asked hesitantly, reaching up to smooth down her hair.

Yuna shook her head slowly, closing her eyes as he touched her. It was a simple gesture, but Tidus couldn't have known how much it helped. The trouble was, how much longer was he going to allow them to lay like that? And as the question plagued her mind, she felt his fingers on her chin, lifting her gaze up to his. In those eyes she noticed worry and concern, and it became very apparent that she was being selfish.

"I'm fine," Yuna smiled, "Really. Thank you."

_You're lying..._

Tidus nodded, loosing his grip from her and sitting up to lean against the head board. She would tell him when the time was right, but for now, he'd have to make the best out of the situation. That wasn't the hard part; in fact, it was probably the easiest thing he's had to do all weekend, and probably the easiest his weekend would get.

"Let me guess," Tidus chuckled, folding his arms across his chest loosely, watching her rise, "Even though I told you we'd go wherever you wanted, I still have to pick."

"Hmm let me think," Yuna hummed, giving an easy to read smile, "Yep. Nail on head, I'm afraid."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"And you know you love it," Yuna quipped as she came completely off the bed.

_Yeah, I do._

"I need to run next door and get ready," she added, standing in the doorway, "I'm sure you'll come up with something by the time I'm done."

She gave the briefest wink before disappearing completely, and Tidus could only shake his head from side to side, chuckling softly.

_Don't you worry, Yuna. I've got it covered already._

* * *

><p>Despite the events that had happened earlier, Yuna couldn't help but to notice the slight bounce in her step or the way her voice seemed to sing. Her shower never seemed more refreshing, the sky had never been so blue and her heart never so overflowing with emotions that were hard to contain. After grabbing a couple of things from her closet and throwing them onto her bed haphazardly, she caught herself eying her phone as it sat charging; she was checking to see if there were any missed calls or texts. Smiles and giggles escaped her, and only when nothing turned up on the screen did she frown, but only for a second, before resuming her happy-go-lucky mood.<p>

_So what if he hasn't called or texted yet? He's mine for the rest of the day._

Yuna thought to herself, relishing the selfishness of the idea proudly. The radio blaring in the background had her swaying carefree as she picked up several tops, only to discard them with a disapproving shake to her head or a wrinkle of her nose. Autumn was almost in full-swing, so the bottoms weren't hard deciding on; a pair of faded blue jeans which hugged her hips comfortably and flared further down.

After a few more groans and unsure expressions, Yuna stumbled upon what she was sure to be the perfect shirt for the occasion. She smoothed her fingers tenderly on the fabric of it, remembering that it was Tidus who had bought it for her just last year for her birthday. Taking it off the hanger and slipping it over her head, Yuna smoothed down the pale pink tank top, tugging the hem of it to her waist where her jeans sat. Bending over to grab the separate piece, she shuffled her arms through the stretchy fabric and looked into the mirror to see that it was on straight. Pieces of her skin could be seen where the the two pieces contrasted, but she didn't really care – it looked good on her, and that's really all that mattered.

_Something tells me this is different from all the other nights we've gone out. For starters...I'm paying attention to every detail; almost like it's...a-_

The doorbell rang suddenly, forcing out of her thoughts as she placed the remainder of her belongings into her purse.

"Just a second!" Yuna called out, giving her room one more glance over to make sure she wasn't forgetting something.

And once she was satisfied, she sprinted down the stairs, grabbing her keys. The idea was to go back to Tidus' house after she ran off the unexpected visitor and hurry him along. Yuna didn't even think twice before whipping the door open and twisting the lock from the inside, pulling it shut behind her and completely ignoring the person who had rung the doorbell in the first place.

"If you're looking for Braska," her voice came out breathless as she tucked her keys into her purse, "He's gone for the weekend on business. But I'll be happy to leave him a message Mr...?"

Judging by the persons shoes – which is all she attempted to look at – they were male. And Yuna rarely had visitors, so it was safe to assume it was one of her father's many college's seeking council.

"Actually," the male presence chuckled, "I was wondering if his daughter was around."

Yuna finally froze, and slowly she looked up at the unwanted guest. Or, at least, he _was _an unwanted guest. But one look was all it took for her to change her mind.

_Wow..._

She thought to herself, mouth slightly agape from the sight of him.

"Between you and me," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I hear she's quite the catch."

Before Yuna could respond, he presented her with flowers and a rectangular box, complete with a satin pink bow tied to it. She blushed as her eyes caught his figure; nice blue jeans, a simple navy blue blazer, with a form-fitting tank top just underneath, exposing his collar bone. The same Zanarkand Abes necklace hung from his neck, and the matching earring adorned his ear.

_Casual..._

Yuna smiled.

_And yet...formally sexy._

She smelled the flowers; a dozen roses – pink, white and red – and gave him a meek smile. Tidus had just showed up on her doorstep, with a dozen of the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen, complete with a present in hand, and all she could think about was how good he looked. In fact, Yuna couldn't seem to ever remember a date he'd went on where he had looked so good – whether that was just her trying to pretend it was for her sanity or not, was another matter.

"I figured if we were doing this," Tidus smiled sheepishly while running a hand through his hair, "We should do it right, ya know?"

"This being...?"

He shrugged, not being able to tear his eyes away from her, "A date? I dunno..."

"A date?" Yuna smirked.

"A casual date?"

"Best friends don't _casually _date, Ti."

_Wait for it..._

Yuna tried hard to suppress the giggle wanting so bad to erupt from within. She loved doing this to him; watching him squirm, which he was due to do at any moment.

"Who said they don't?" He shuffled his feet, "At least open up the present before you put me through the ringer?"

_There. _

All at once she doubled over from a burst of laughter that had finally won.

"I'm sorry," Yuna panted, still clinging to the gifts, "You're just too cute!"

"Yeah, yeah," he exhaled, "Come on! Open the present before I spoil it, Yun!"

Yuna nodded as he offered to take the flowers off her hands. As she carefully untied the ribbon, Tidus took the opportunity to selfishly relish the beauty that stood before him. Immediately he recognized the shirt he had given her last year, also noting that it had ridden up, exposing her soft mid-section. The way her hair fell around her face, or how different she seemed to be from this morning – opposite extremes.

_And I love both of them._

He thought to himself as an involuntary grin slid across his lips. The way she laughed, cried, attempted to lie – it didn't matter – it was all Yuna. Everything added up to one simple, and ironically, inevitable conclusion:

He loved Yuna; all of her.

She glanced up at him, grasping the lid gently between her fingers. He smiled and nodded. Yuna looked back down at the white box in her hand. Scared, anxious, nervous, anticipation...they all welled up inside her, ready to burst at any moment. Was it a piece of jewelry to profess his love for her? Maybe an invaluable trinket he'd picked up somewhere from a shop that reminded him of her? A piece of rare candy, or even something sweet from her childhood that was a rare commodity on the island? But when she finally removed the lid completely, there was only one thing she could say to the item tucked gently and carefully inside.

"A...blindfold?"

He laughed, and Yuna looked up to see a smug expression on his face to contrast her perplexed one.

_Clearly_, she bit her lip, _I've missed the joke._

"Now we can get on with the _casual_ date," Tidus continued to laugh as he took the blindfold from the box.

He walked behind a still silent Yuna, sticking a tongue out at her while her back was turned, and tying the 'gift' securely on her head.

"This isn't funny anymore," Yuna pouted just then, jutting out her bottom lip, "That was mean, cruel, despicable and downright _evil_, Tidus Clearwater!"

_And I love every cruel, despicable and downright evil thing about you._

"Whoa now," Tidus stepped in front of her in mock terror, "Pulling out the last name card a little early, don't ya think?"

Despite how badly Yuna wanted him to think she was truly upset, she couldn't; she never could. Everything about him made her walls come crumbling down, and she found she was always at her most vulnerable. She often wandered, if they weren't best friends, would she still be that way with him? Could she surrender herself to that smile if he held a knife to her back or her heart in his hands?

"After you, Miss _Naras_," Tidus gave a mocking bow as she slipped into the car.

"Yes," she answered her own questions as he shut the door and proceeded to walk around, "No matter what he'd do, I'd still be this way."

Yuna heard him open the door and slide in beside her, but she couldn't see due to the blindfold covering her eyes.

"How long do I have to leave this thing on," she asked with a giggle.

"Until we get to where we're goin'."

"Where _are_ we going?"

"There would be absolutely no point in the blindfold if I were just going to tell you, Yun."

"Meh," she sighed, sinking into the passenger side seat, "Never hurts to try."

_No, it doesn't._

Tidus smiled, grabbing her hand.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked, glancing over with affectionate eyes that he knew she couldn't see.

_You have no idea just how much..._

Yuna smiled as she nodded. Though she couldn't see him, she felt him. But there was more than just his presence to feel as he held her hand. She felt his love, and admittedly, she hoped that he could feel hers. Also, it occurred to her that that had been the first time either of them had used each others last names. It was weird...yet it felt very...right.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay more Yunti fluff! Yay more...Yunti in general! And...YAY UNINTERRUPTED YUNTI FLUFFNESS! You know you love it. You wouldn't be back here if you didn't, and I would have stopped writing a long time ago :P


	10. Iridescent Shelter

_**Iridescent Shelter**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but I do own the story.

**A/N:** It's...been a long time, my friends. I apologize for the long absence, and for the short update. However, I will tell you that I seem to be back on track. It seems the inspiration has come back full force, but my writing is constantly evolving. Hopefully I haven't deterred you guys from the stories. But, the wait is over!

Oh...Brandon? This chapter? Yeah. It's just for you and Wisdom. Hopefully, you'll find it satisfactory. Anywho, I'll stop rambling so you guys can enjoy. 3

* * *

><p><em>One moment can change your life. Whether it changes for good or bad is left to chance, but it changes all the same. How you choose to deal with this change is entirely up to us as individuals, but one thing remains the same: from that day forward, we're never the same.<em>

"So?"

She felt him there, carefully untying the blindfold. Silence had fallen between them, but it was different. It was comfortable and yet, as she stood motionless, something about the particular area heightened the anxiety that settled in her chest.

"I haven't seen anything yet," Yuna whispered, laughing softly as she did so.

Tidus kept his hands placed on either side of her head gently, trying as hard as he could to suppress the eruption of chuckles bubbling to the surface. He knew the moment he completely removed the blindfold, Yuna was sure to die of shock.

"Take a guess," he snickered, walking her forward as she placed her hands on top of his softly, "You're a mage, right? Aren't you supposed to have...an extra sense, or something?"

Yuna stumbled a bit, grabbing his hands harder and smiled, "Yeah. Something like that."

They continued carefully, inching their way forward. Tidus stood firmly behind Yuna, still grinning from ear to ear as he stole glimpses of her. The time for talking was over; he wanted to watch her – study her – the way Yuna would slip into an other world as she became one with her surroundings. She retreated, out of touch with reality and a million miles away from Spira.

_A steady warm breeze. Soft sand, and yet, I only faintly hear the ocean waves. The smell of rain water and...leaves? _

Yuna thought, painted images forming behind closed eyes. Her right hand hesitated, but ever in tune, Tidus grabbed her hand and guided it outward. She smiled, biting at her lip as her fingertips grazed something.

_Rough. So the leaves that were retaining the rain water must be the trees in the forest. Each step we take, I can hear the waves crashing harder...so we must be heading to the cliff. But then, if we're heading toward the cliff...then why do I hear - _

Yuna halted before she could finish. In one swift motion, both her hands landed on top of his and she removed the blindfold.

"Pyreflies," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mm," Tidus nodded, staring directly at her and waiting.

"But how did you," Yuna stared on in disbelief, "I mean, it's not possible!"

He said nothing, but continued to stare as Yuna turned slowly. The translucent forms wound themselves around her, dancing somberly, yet gracefully against her body. Hands stretched open, she raised them upward, watching and smiling brightly as one skimmed and danced along her palms. Faint whispers and eerie cries echoed through the clearing as Tidus came to stand beside her. Iridescent lights illuminated their features, and the more they smiled and laughed, the brighter the pyreflies became – almost as if they were reacting to them.

"I knew you'd like it," he whispered as he looked down at Yuna as she started to turn circles again.

"They're so beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.

_Yes, they are. But even the pyreflies can't compare to your beauty..._

Tidus thought to himself as he continued to witness her amazement. Every other girl would have wrinkled her nose in disgust, or, squealed in fear. But Yuna was no other girl, nor was she ordinary. A woman wise beyond her years, trapped in the innocent body of a child; everything held in wonderment and grandeur, as if she were seeing it for the first time – even if she'd seen it a million times over.

"Hey, Ti," Yuna giggled playfully, dragging him to the center of the clearing, "How'd you manage to pull this off?"

Tidus shrugged and smiled as Yuna guided one of the pyreflies to the top of his head. There it hovered and cried, and in doing so, a few of the others drifted toward it. In just a couple of seconds, he had three or four dancing around in circles. Yuna grabbed at her sides, doubled over in laughter from the sight.

"I forgot," Tidus chuckled, carefully swishing them away, "You can control them."

"Not exactly," she corrected, sitting on one of the nearby logs, "You can't control pyreflies. You call out to them, and if they sense the magic within you, they respond."

"I thought the Summoners could 'send' them, though?" Tidus scratched his head as he sat beside her, still looking at the pyreflies.

"Well, summoning magic is a bit different," Yuna folded her hands neatly in her lap, "It's called a 'sending', but it's just the pyreflies responding to the magic the Summoner harbors. It's more of a...calling, rather than a command."

"Ohhhh, ok."

"Are you going to tell me?" Yuna asked, nudging Tidus playfully.

"Maybe," Tidus smirked, nudging her back, "Someday."

They sat silently, watching and listening to the pyreflies floating before them, not noticing just how close in proximity they were to each other; thigh against thigh, pinky against pinky, lightly brushing against one another. It wasn't until they both turned to speak, that both of their foreheads lightly bumped together, that they were aware.

"Ow..."

"I-I'm sorry..."

Both of them spoke up at once, lightly rubbing the point of impact. Yuna looked away nervously, sliding herself just a tiny bit in the opposite direction, willing away the blush that had crept up in her cheeks. Tidus, on the other hand, grinned as he slid closer to her.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" he asked, sliding even closer, now sitting hip to hip.

"Hmm?" Yuna asked, crossing her legs, choosing to ignore what he'd done, "Oh, nowhere."

"I think you're trying to get away from me." Tidus smirked, looking behind them to see she hand nowhere else to go, "You should know better, Yun."

"Oh stop it," she giggled softly, folding her arms loosely at her chest, "I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Oh, really?"

He looked back to the pyreflies, seemingly lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes. The setting was just right, and he was in the company of someone he cared for more than anyone knew. Still, he hesitated, not wanting to scare her off. Then again, the more he entertained this little idea of his, the more he wanted to act upon it, if nothing more than to see just how she'd react. Tidus turned his head in her direction as she got up slowly, walking back out into the pyreflies. This was it; if he didn't do it now, the moment would be lost. And Yevon only knows when he could get it back.

Yuna lifted her head upward, continuing to stare on as she stood, encased in their pillar of brightness. It amazed her how much beauty could be found in something such as this. They flew in circles, illuminating every inch of the clearing despite the late hour of the night. She could only wonder what it must have looked like from afar. Her thoughts were broken as one broke formation and flitted over to her, grazing her cheek as if kissing her.

"Hey, did you see that?" she smiled brightly as a delicate finger rose to point it out, "I've never seen one do that before!"

"Yeah."

Yuna turned suddenly, surprised by the voice that came from directly behind her.

"Don't scare me like that..."

She went to shove his shoulder lightly, but instead of connecting, Tidus caught her by the wrist gently. Her head tilted slightly as her eyes caught his in confusion. The more she studied him, the more Yuna knew something wasn't right. He'd shifted, taking on a more serious look rather than the playful and cheery one he'd worn all night.

"I'm sorry," Tidus took a step closer, still holding her wrist within his softly, "That wasn't my intention."

"I-It's ok, Ti," Yuna whispered, her eyes shifting on either side of him nervously, "I wasn't being serious."

He kept advancing, but she couldn't find it in herself to move. Before long, both of them were standing dead center of the clearing, pyreflies still dancing among them in circles. It wasn't until he slipped his free hand around her waist gently, bringing them together, that her bi-colored eyes managed to find his. For the first time all night, Yuna had become speechless. Not even the ethereal cries could be heard anymore as she continued to stare, alternating between both of his oceanic eyes.

Tidus watched her, trying to gauge her reaction to his touch. She seemed confused, but she didn't pull away or dismiss his advances. His right hand slid from her wrist, clasping their hands together, slowly intertwining both sets of fingers together gently. It scared him, his next thought. But it wasn't going away; not until he put their relationship to the test. Like crunch time in a game, he knew it was do or die, and either way, he was going to regret it if he didn't and...possibly if he did.

"Yuna..." he whispered in a low tone, unlike any other time he called her name.

Before anything else was said, his left hand tightened around her waist, bending down and letting their lips meet for the first time. Yuna tensed under his touch, but only for a second as he lingered. Taking that as a silent approval, he let go of her hand, letting it come to rest on the small of her back with the other, bringing her closer to his athletic frame. In turn, she hesitantly rested her arms limply on his shoulders, responding to the surprise kiss.

All that was left for them to wonder, was what the other was going to say after the fact. But for now, neither one made an effort to pry themselves apart as they stood within the protection of bright iridescent lights.

* * *

><p>As I said, this one is short, but I think I kinda have it that way for a reason. Anything else would have distracted from the setting. But don't fret. I'll have another chapter posted up soon. Promise. :)<p> 


	11. Sons and Daughters

**Sons and Daughters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story. Love SE, though!**

**A/N: **Bleh. It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize...again, for my absence! But like I said, I wanted to update the next chapter and be satisfied with it, rather than pushing for a quicker update. I've been around and posting a few drabbles and one-shots, allowing my writing to evolve into something better and more fitting to greet you guys with. Hopefully this update will have been worth the wait, seeing as how I chose to expand a little more and involve other characters to touch bases with them. And to answer the reviews I'm still getting: Yes, I'm still around. And no, this story hasn't died out in the least. I just don't see a reason to rush through it and end it quickly, making it a typical high school fanfic, as it were. Love you guys!

* * *

><p>"<em>The best kind of friend is the one you could sit on a porch with, never saying a word, and walk away feeling like that was the best conversation you've had."<em>

* * *

><p><em>We always said, no matter what, the two of us would grow old together—When everyone else was dead and gone, it would just be us in all our wrinkled glory. Remember? <em>

She thought to herself, staring up at the darkened ceiling in silence. There was no sense of time, no movement, no sound. Had she even blinked? There were just too many things going on in her head to remember anything except the perfect night she'd shared with her best friend.

_Does this change anything? What we did...what we felt, does it mean we can't go back anymore?_

Blue and green eyes shifted, sleep-ridden eyelids fluttering slowly as she rolled onto her left side, grasping a pillow in between her arms. A smile painted her lips, looking out her window and into his. She didn't have to see him to know he was there, and somehow, that was enough. All the worries in the world seemed to melt away, replaced with the warmth of their shared kiss—An electric shiver ran up her spine, absentmindedly placing two fingers lightly against her own lips.

"I wonder..." Yuna whispered, straining to catch any sign of him. "Are you finding it hard to fall asleep like I am?"

* * *

><p>He sighed, sprawled out on his back, two hands clasped behind his head. There was little he could do to calm himself, finding it difficult to keep still. His bare foot shook furiously, occasionally glancing at his phone which laid on the desk adjacent from the bed. He had placed it there purposely—The want to text his best friend, or anyone for that matter felt strong, finding it hard to keep it to himself.<p>

_It felt right. Something about the two of us just...fits. So where do we go from here, Yuna?_

He thought to himself, exhaling forcefully through his nose, willing himself to stay rooted to his bed. The ride back had been silent; not a single word from either of them as their hands stayed fixed together between both seats. But it was a comfortable silence. It didn't matter that neither of them chattered away like they usually did. Then again, this wasn't 'usual' circumstances. If either of them were annoyed, sad, angry...it was like their company was enough. So why wouldn't it be when both were drowning in complete happiness?

While all these thoughts and questions ran through his mind, Tidus was absentmindedly tossing and turning in his bed, causing the covers to be thrown every which way underneath him. For a second, the possibility of not sleeping lingered with everything else going on. But as he turned on his side to face the window, he became a lot calmer knowing she was not too far away. Pretty soon sleep began to tug at his eyelids and he gave in. Tonight his dreams would be a little different than before. Tonight...they would consist of his best friend and the moment they shared together.

* * *

><p>He waved off his next door neighbor and friend, giving a genuine smile and a chuckle before letting himself inside. The weekend had been long enough, but the two had caught a fortunate break and able to head home a day early, to which both men had been grateful. Dropping his keys on the stand by the door and setting his briefcase against the wall, Braska sighed and proceeded to head up the stairs. He tugged it to the left and then the right, reflecting back on the meetings they had been subjected to. As he cleared the last step, he turned his head, looking at his daughters door which stood slightly ajar.<p>

"Yuna?" Calling her name softly, tapping his knuckles upon the door.

The motion caused her door to open up a bit more, poking his head in to see her sleeping form sprawled out on the entirety of her bed. Another soft chuckle escaped him as he entered quietly, coming to sit on what little space was open on the edge of the bed. Braska looked down upon her lovingly, pushing back a few strands of her dark hair from her face. She was sleeping so peacefully and he didn't want to wake her, but the two of them hadn't spend much time together, recently. Raising a daughter who was absent of a mother wasn't easy, but he was as involved as he could be; he didn't want her feeling distant or like she couldn't come to him about anything.

"Yuna, I'm home." Bending down to kiss her temple gently.

The brunette stirred under the covers slightly, letting her eyes flutter open slowly, only to squint them shut a second later as they were greeted with the blinding sun. She tugged the covers up to her chin, yawning and stretching a little as she turned to see her father sitting beside her.

"When did you get home?" She asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a smile.

"Just a few minutes ago, actually. I was going to let you sleep, but since it's early, I figured we could go get some breakfast or something. Are you feeling up to it?"

Yuna rose up on her elbows, smiling at her fathers offer and nodding in acceptance. "Give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"Of course, dear. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Braska returned her elated smile with his own, placing a hand on the back of her head gently and pulling her toward him to plant a kiss on her forehead. The tiring mood within him dissipated, being replaced with a calm expression as he rose from his position and exited her room to give her privacy. Despite the tragic loss of his wife and Yuna's mother, there was much to be thankful for, and moments like this was one of them; grateful he and his daughter still had a tight-knit relationship. It also helped that his friend Jecht had shared the same fate with his wife, but out of sorrow, the two of them and their children had formed a bond, leaning on each other for support through the rough times.

If it hadn't been for that, Braska wasn't sure if he would have made it this far.

* * *

><p>"You plannin' on snoozin' the day away?" A gruff voice pierced the otherwise calming depths of sleep. "Come on, son, get up an' get dressed! The days a callin'!"<p>

The defiant blonde groaned, burying his disheveled head under one of his pillows, while blindly throwing the other at the source of the annoyance. He couldn't quite remember when he had fallen asleep, but it wasn't nearly long enough. How _anyone_ could be so awake this early was beyond him, tugging the covers angrily up and over his shoulders in protest.

"Leave it to you to make things difficult..." Jecht sighed, uncrossing his arms as he stalked over to the lump on his son's bed. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Before Tidus could even respond, he felt the warmth of the blanket removed and huge hands wrapping around his ankles. He knew _exactly_ what was coming, which is why both hands flew straight to his headboard, grasping on to it with an irritated and muffled groan. And, just as he predicted, a rather harsh tug followed seconds later as his father tried to force him out of bed.

"Quit it!" Snapping his head up from under the pillow and looking over his shoulder at the older man.

"Get up and I will!"

The two men struggled against each other as grunts and protests bounced around the room. This act between father and son had seemingly become routine, though neither could really remember when it started. Though, truthfully, it had always been this way. Jecht would tug harder and harder on his son's ankles, and Tidus would follow up by pulling himself in the opposite direction, until Tidus lost his grip just as Jecht was tugging. The end result? Both of them ending up in a twisted pile of huffing testosterone on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"_Why_?!" Tidus growled, rubbing his back end and wincing. "Why must we _always_ go through this?!"

"If you had listened to me the first time, your ass wouldn't be hurtin' now, would it?" Jecht smirked victoriously, amused by ruffling his son's feathers.

Tidus glared at his father while coming to stand, finally offering a helping hand. "One of these days, old man...you're going to break a hip."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm not _that _old. Now quit whinin' and get dressed. There's breakfast to be had."

To this, Tidus had to take a second glance at his dad. Sure...he was annoying, bull-headed, loud, boisterous and arrogant, but all in all, he was a good dad. A lot better than some of the others he'd seen.

"Awesome! What are we having?" He asked, slightly drooling at the thought as his stomach growled.

"Hell if I know. You're the one cookin', son." Jecht chuckled, ruffling the blondes hair before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Like a puppy that had his bone stolen from him, Tidus' face fell from anticipation to disappointment. "Thanks for the heads up, _dad_!"

"Anytime!"

* * *

><p>He watched silently as she pushed the food around on her plate. Everything between them had been fine, and Yuna herself said she was fine, but that didn't mean he believed her entirely. His daughter looked as if she were...contemplating; like something was weighing heavily on her mind and she was keeping it all bottled up. His eyes watched as she raised the fork to her mouth, taking a bite of the food for the first time in ten minutes. Braska smiled faintly as she caught him staring at her, taking a drink and clearing his throat afterward.<p>

"You know you can come to me about anything, right?" He asked, flashing a confident smile while attempting to broach the subject of what was bothering her.

"Mhm." Yuna simply nodded, tilting her head slightly with a soft laugh. "Is everything ok?"

"I...was actually going to ask you the very same question."

The brunette simply shrugged and nodded, stabbing her fork back into the pancakes that were drenched in butter and maple syrup. Though she said nothing to her father's response, Yuna tried to put on her best smile for him-Even though she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"Of course I'm ok. School's good, my grades are awesome...I can't really complain."

"Yuna...you should know better." Braska chuckled, placing one of his hands on top of hers to catch her gaze. "I'm your father; you can't hide things from me."

To this, she simply held her father's gaze silently for a moment and proceeded to lay the fork down on her plate gently. Yuna let her hands fall into her lap, folding them neatly, allowing her eye sights fall - to look anywhere but out in front; he was right and she knew it, allowing a defeated sigh to be pushed from her slouching body. The young woman chewed on her lip, not sure if she wanted to explain _everything_ just yet even though her father would attempt to prod her a while longer.

"It's not really a problem, but more so...confusion, I think."

"Oh?" Braska quirked a brow, folding his hands under his chin and giving Yuna his full attention. "Are you willing to let me try and help?"

"It's about boys..." Giving a soft laugh as she stirred the straw around in her glass, switching her eyes between the man across from her and it. "You sure you can handle that?"

"Try me."

Her feet swung back and forth under the table lightly, suddenly not so hungry anymore as she pushed her plate away. Folding her arms atop one another in front of her, the brunette took a cleansing breath and exhaled softly. How many other daughters talked like this with their fathers? Probably none, assuming they had mothers to confide in, but that's what made the relationship with her father _that_ much more special - he tried filling the shoes for both parents, but he was genuinely helpful and cared; who else could say that about their fathers?

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"So what kinda trouble did ya get into, this weekend?" Slurping the orange juice loudly, eying his unusually silent son from across the table. "And, more importantly, how much is it gonna cost me?"<p>

Tidus annoyingly stabbed into the omelet, still wishing he were snoozing away, rather than sitting here and enduring thousands of questions. He took on a huge mouthful, hoping that was enough to deter his dad from pestering him; the bigger the mouthful, the better. Of course...he should have known better, getting a swift kick in the shin from the brawny man from under the table.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Reaching down to rub the throbbing pain while glowering at Jecht.

"Don't ignore your father, boy! It's rude!"

"I didn't get into any _trouble_, alright?" The blonde picked up his fork in which was slammed down just before, cutting into the food once again.

"What about the game? Another victory for the Aurochs, I hope?"

"Of course."

A deep chuckle came forth just then, followed by a smug grin as Jecht leaned back in his chair as he patted his full stomach. He reached for his glass and gulped down what remained of his drink and crossed his arms, continuing to stare at the scrawny boy adjacent to him. Tidus was acting the same but, like any other father, he knew something was off. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

"What?" Tidus sighed, deadpanning at the retired blitzer. "You only stare at me like that when you're plotting against me."

"Tryin' to get inside your head is not _plotting_, Tidus." Tapping a finger to his temple lazily. "Stop bein' so paranoid."

"Tch, whatever." Sliding his chair back and standing with his empty plate in his hands. "This _is_ you we're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if you jumped up and put me into a headlock again."

"Hey if that's what it takes to get you talkin'..."

"Don't even think about it, old man. I'll lay you flat on your back!"

"And you'll be right behind me on your ass!"

Somewhere along the line, father and son ended up over by the kitchen sink, washing and putting things away and laughing. These two had a somewhat different relationship from all the others, but then again, neither Tidus or Jecht would have it any other way. Tempers flared, ego's clashed, but in the end, Tidus would spill his guts to his father, and Jecht would offer advice the only way he knew how; in a very _manly_ way.

* * *

><p>The day passed by slow yet fast all at once. Both households came and went, missing each other by mere minutes, and sometimes, seconds. Father and daughter, son and old man. Breakfasts inquisitions, spellbound lunches and blitz strategy filled dinners. Not a single phone call or text passed between the brunette and blonde, but the thought of one was never far from the others mind, wondering how each others' day had gone since the 'parental units' had decided to come home a day early.<p>

* * *

><p>Tidus flopped down on his bed with an exhausted sigh, having just said goodnight to Jecht. Now he was left alone with only his thoughts to accompany him, closing his eyes to just relax and, hopefully, gain some sort of clarity. The sound of the oceans waves drifted along the breeze that entered his room from the open window, along with the salty scent he loved so much. Muscles relaxing against the mattress, he kicked his shoes off, letting them fall with a thud to the floor while opening his eyes again to stare at the ceiling.<p>

The day had _almost_ been perfect, but it was lacking one important thing.

Just as her face began to appear in his mind, the blondes thoughts were interrupted when faint noises and bright lights coming from outside caught his attention. An exasperated sigh passed his lips forcefully as he rose up, stalking toward the window to shut the doors, but he stopped just as he grabbed the handles. Off in the distance, he caught the outline of two people standing in the surf, every so often illuminating the darkened skies with hands raised in the air.

"What's going on?" Whispering slightly, inching out further onto his balcony as he continued to watch them.

Laughter could be heard as the two forms stood shoulder to shoulder, each turning their heads to look at the other after each light died out. Just from standing there quietly, he made out one to be female and the other male, and that's when he recognized them to be his best friend and her father. Tidus smiled just then, watching the mages bond together among the beach their houses shared, enjoying the night sky being lit up by the colorful spells passed between them. It was truly breathtaking, and before long, the blonde couldn't help but to reminisce.

* * *

><p>"You're doing well, Yuna." Braska smiled, clasping a gentle hand on his daughters shoulder. "You're not far off from mastering spells most mages struggle their whole careers trying to perfect."<p>

"Well I had the best teacher on Spira to help me." Laughing softly as she wrapped two slender arms around his middle in a loving embrace. "Thank you for everything today. It...meant a lot to me."

Two strong arms wound themselves around her shoulders, pulling her close as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Anything for my little girl."

Yuna smiled a bit wider, looking out to the clear night sky lit up by nothing else by the moon's pale glow. She knew he'd do anything for her, and she for him, but as they stood there in this moment, her thoughts drifted off to someone else close to her heart; a certain blonde, missing his smile as if it had been ages since seeing it last. Bi-colored eyes closed softly as Braska rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's Tidus, isn't it?" Whispering to her as they swayed back and forth in the warmth of the island breeze.

She said nothing, but instead nodded, only now realizing she'd been holding her breath through her thoughts until a long exhale came forth at the mention of his name.

"I thought so." Braska chuckled, ruffling her hair playfully. "You know, Yuna, more often than not, our soul mates are the ones we call our best friends. Your feelings for him aren't so farfetched."

"But I-"

Before she could finish voicing her thoughts out loud, the sound of footsteps approaching caused them to turn and look. Yuna felt the heat start to rise in her cheeks, rejoicing inwardly at the sight of him heading toward them. Tidus smiled at both mages and stopped a few feet from them. Yuna loosened her grip around her father, looking up at him and then back at the blonde.

"I guess I better be heading to bed, then." Braska chuckled, patting his daughter softly on the back and extending his hand toward the other male. "Tidus."

"Mr. Naras." The blonde acknowledged her father's greeting with a nod, taking a hold of his hand and shaking it briefly.

"I'll be along in a few, dad." Yuna giggled softly, watching her father's form disappearing toward their house.

The two stood there silently, avoiding each others gaze. Yuna turned back to face the ocean once more, clasping her hands behind her back as she wiggled her toes into the sand which was still warm from the suns rays. Tidus shoved his hands inside his pockets, following behind her at a safe distance while looking down at his bare feet.

"I...didn't interrupt anything important, did I?" He finally asked, sneaking glances at the back of the brunette.

She simply shook her head with a smile, kneeling down to pick up a seashell protruding from the wet sand. "Not really; we were just casting and stuff."

"I noticed." The blonde chuckled. "I was kinda watching from my balcony. You two are really something, you know?"

"Thanks..." Yuna smiled, thankful he couldn't see the blush rising in her cheeks as she brushed the grains of sand away from the shell. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good." He nodded, taking a few steps closer to her hesitantly. "Spent it with my old man."

Another moment of silence fell between them, soaking up the sound of their surroundings. A sort of awkwardness settled around them, not knowing what to say, but wanting to say everything at the same time. The brunette sighed, looking up at the moon with a longing to find her voice - to find the courage to tell him how she felt - but nothing came.

"So did I. I'm sure the two of you had fun though, right?" Turning to face him with a bright smile and dying a little inside at her cowardice.

"Eh..." Tidus chuckled, daring to take a few more steps. "Could have been better."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. There's only one thing that could have made today so much better."

"Well now I'm curious." Laughing softly as she looked down at the shell still held tightly in her palm. "So enlighten me."

Inside, he felt the anxiety creep up on him, trying his best to mask the nervousness as best he could. It was now or never; if he didn't tell her now, if he didn't take this chance...he just _knew_ he'd regret it. The blonde licked his lips, chuckling slightly as he shook his blonde head of hair out of his blue eyes.

"You."

The laughter the brunette was displaying slowly faded, becoming nothing more than quiet hiccups as her smile went with them. She stood speechless, feeling the warm breeze blow coolly against her cheeks. The whole world froze. Time stopped just then, raising her blue and green eyes up to his cerulean ones unblinking. Had she heard him right? No...she couldn't have.

"Stop kidding around, Tidus." Shaking off his response with another fit of giggles, giving him a light shove and started to walk past him.

Yuna didn't even make it, feeling a familiar hand grab her wrist, preventing her from going any further. The sound of his body turning reached her ears, feeling another hand rest upon her shoulder.

"I'm not, Yuna." Whispering from behind her as they stood, letting the tide wash over their feet. "There's so much I wanted to say last night, but couldn't for fear of losing you."

"So why now, then?" Laying her hand atop his gently, barely glancing over her shoulder to catch a piece of him. "Do you not have the same fear now?"

"No." Turning her to face him, looking straight into her unforgettable eyes. "Because I know you feel the same."

The second their eyes met, their worlds collided. Words were no longer needed now. And it was in that instant, that she remembered her fathers words about soul mates, knowing now more than ever...that he was right. This tender moment was proof enough.

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm quite proud of this, actually. This means I have triumphed over writers block and continue on with the story! No more waiting months at a time for this story to be updated! Until next time, friends...ciao!<p> 


	12. The Monday After

**A/N: I bet you guys thought I forgot about this little story, huh? Well, as you can see, I haven't forgotten at all! I really wish I hadn't flaked out on you guys, and so, this...almost 7k chapter will be my apology. Only, this time, I won't prattle on about how 'I'm back!' and make promises I've clearly been breaking. Either way, I miss you guys and, hopefully, this piece of work here will prove it. So go on! Read it like you know you want to!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So," Looking over to the smiling face that stared right back at him. "You ready for this?"<p>

Their hands clutched together between the seats, Yuna simply looked down to admire how their fingers seemed to fit perfectly into one another. They always had before, but now, more than ever, the meaning behind it meant so much more since solidifying what they truly felt for the other. His Zanarkand Abes ring still snug on her index finger where it had been since the night of the game, she let a soft, quiet giggle escape and let her eyes raise to meet his once more.

"As ready as I can ever be." A warm smile took to her lips while lightly squeezing his hand. "You _do_ realize people are going to be buzzing about this, right?"

"Course they are." Nodding while tightening his grip on her hand softly. "Let em say what they want, Yun. I don't really care what they think, anyway."

"Not even Dona?" Searching his eyes for any hesitation as she chewed on her lower lip lightly. "Or Baralai for that matter? As much as I'd like to enjoy this, you know it's going to cause a problem somewhere down the line."

"It had occurred to me that the two of them might have something to say about it, yeah. But we'll get through it like we do everything else."

Yuna took a breath and released it in the form of a shaky sigh as she turned her attention to the flock of students passing by Tidus' car and making their way inside the school. He was right. People were going to talk, Dona and Baralai were going to find out, and there was bound to be some sort of exchange between the four of them. But how they chose to deal with it? That was going to be the determining factor on how all of it unfolded.

The sun glistened off the streaks of dew that had somehow managed to stick to his car, and the longer she stared, Yuna couldn't help to get lost in the prismatic glow it gave off. The entire weekend played back in her mind while she stared off into space, and part of her thought that it had been some sort of dream, or a romantic fairy tale; it never really occurred to her, until now, that it was _real—_this was _actually_ happening.

"Yuna?"

Tidus had jostled her hand gently, breaking her concentration. Blinking back the thoughts, she simply shook her head with a soft laugh and turned to catch his deep blue eyes with a smile.

"You're right," Nodding curtly and finally letting her fingers untangle themselves from his own. "If we can handle our fathers, we can handle anything, right?"

"You mean if we can _survive_ our _old men_." Giving her a wink and smoothly reaching behind her seat to grab his backpack. "But...we should probably get going. Wouldn't want you to be late or anything."

She simply shook her head as she chuckled and reached for the handle to the door. School books tucked safely in against her chest and pulling herself from his car, there was a sense of anxiety that crept about within herself when settling her eyes on their destination. But, just when she felt her confidence begin to wane, an arm came to wrap itself around her shoulders and forced a smile to her lips. It was different than any other time before, where he would playfully drag her along, but now? Now it was...gentle.

"Yunie!"

She looked up just in time to catch Tidus roll his eyes with a sly grin etching itself into his lips, and she couldn't help but to swat him lightly in his midsection before turning to glance behind them. There, in all her bounding glory and whizzing toward them at full speed, was Rikku with Lulu in toe. As the Al Bhed came closer and closer, she found herself forgetting all about her previous worries, and instead, began to brace herself for impact.

"Where'd you get off to this weekend?!" Half pouting while removing the blitzers arm, unceremoniously, from her cousins neck. "I thought for sure we'd hang out or something to celebrate! You missed this _really_ great party!"

"Well," Giggling a little at her actions and unable to help the apologetic looks she gave to Tidus; he was being such a trooper, after all. "My dad came home earlier than I had anticipated, and I guess I just...got distracted."

Though he'd been silent so far, the idea of Yuna trying to explain away the weekend they shared proved to be a bit too much for him to handle, and thus, elicited some snickers he couldn't seem to control. He tried desperately to hide them, turning his head to cough and clear his throat, but it was a little too late for that judging by the looks he gained from the girls.

"And what about you?" Rikku questioned, folding her arms across her chest as they kept walking toward the school. "How come you didn't show up to your own victory party?"

"To be fair," Lulu interjected as politely as she could while heading up the rear. "It was a team effort. But I will admit, it was odd not seeing you grace us with your presence."

"What Yuna said." Was all Tidus could muster, still trying not to completely lose composure. He shrugged his shoulders and quickly glanced over to the inquisitive bunch to dismiss it. "Besides, there's always more where that came from."

"Speak of the devil, ya?"

Tidus looked up to find the source of that distinct accent—the one he new as his his best _guy _friend, as well as his awesome team mate. Of course, all he had to do was find the bulky guy sporting a rather large ginger cowlick. And, without a doubt, Tidus broke off from his place among the girls and give Wakka a long overdue high-five, complete with a hearty laugh and a confident grin.

Yuna, Rikku and Lulu simply observed the testosterone that seemed to be gathering, and while two of them simply giggled and rolled their eyes, the third simply brought a hand up to push her braids off her shoulder and cleared a path for the others to follow. Of course, Yuna and Rikku let their sights switch between Wakka and Lulu, and in doing so, caught them looking at each other with sly, knowing smiles.

"Yo, Wakka?" Snapping his fingers in front of him to catch his attention.

"Eh?" Catching the blitzball that had been tucked under his arm clumsily as he turned his attention back to Tidus. "You say somethin'?"

"Careful there," Leading him further down the hall as they headed toward their lockers. "If you had tried to stare any harder, I think you might have broken your neck."

Wakka, suddenly flushed with embarrassment, simply gave his friend a playful shove, and in turn, Tidus simply raised his hands defensively and feigned defeat. The day had started without a single hitch and truthfully, as all of them began forming their own little group among the growing crowds, Tidus and Yuna couldn't help but to look at one another every now and again to catch the other smiling. It was a welcomed reprieve given how their daily lives had begun taking a turn for the worst as of late and, when everything came crashing down, they had managed to keep their heads above the rising flood.

However, on opposite ends of the hall, there were two people who once belonged in that group. One stood staring longingly, while the other could do nothing but glower; both seemingly unable to move an inch, rooted to the tile beneath them as that group they were once a part of carried on without a care in the world. It wasn't until the sound of the warning bell that caused the throng of students to disperse, and as those two watched on, their sights finally found one another.

Baralai simply dipped his head and was able to press forward, but Dona hadn't moved an inch. It was almost pathetic; he looked like a starved puppy who'd just lost his favorite chew toy, and it sickened her—hell, it downright _offended_ her. Just as he grazed her shoulder to pass, she could hear a polite 'excuse me' being mumbled under his breath.

"Doesn't it bother you at all?"

Her words, puzzling for sure, managed to break his stride as he confusingly looked around to the rapidly emptying hall they were in. He turned to face Dona, squinting as he stared at her back.

"Excuse me?" Still aimlessly looking to see if it was him she was even talking to. "Are...you talking to me?"

"Ugh," A hand coming to her forehead with an exasperated sigh. "Who _else_ would I be talking to?"

"Does what bother me?" Baralai asked, letting his right arm fall to his side while keeping a hold on his books.

"Seriously?" Turning to give him her full attention, Dona quirked a brow and shook her head with a vague chuckle. "The dense act doesn't work for you, dear. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I'm...sorry?" Furrowing his brows in utter confusion as he continued to salvage some sort of understanding of what she was going on about. "Dona...I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm referring to your precious little Yuna _seducing_ my handsome Tidus." Narrowing her eyes over time before continuing her quiet little rant in the hall. "Did you not see how they were carrying on with each other like we never meant a thing to them?"

"Dona," Nervously chuckling as a hand went up to comb his fingers through his whitened locks. "I think you might have just been seeing things—that's just...how they've always been with each other."

"Are you kidding? They didn't even _notice _us! We were standing right in front of them and they just—"

"Actually...no; we were standing no where near them. It was never unusual for Yuna to speak with Tidus or the rest before first bell."

"How's that shiner treating you? Sure looks like it hurts." Coldly turning the tables on him as she stared at the prominent black eye that Tidus had given him. "I gotta say, Tidy must have been _pretty_ angry to put that much force behind a punch."

"I-I got a few hits in myself," Straightening himself out in the hopes of preserving a little bit of pride. "We simply had a slight disagreement that...might have gone too far."

"I'm sure it did." Looking down and suddenly finding her nails much more interesting. "Kind of like my 'disagreement' with Yuna? You mean to tell me it was the same thing? Do you actually believe that?"

"Well, you _were _quite out of turn with Yuna..."

"Oh, _please_..." Scoffing as she shot daggers back at the man when she looked up. "Stop lying to yourself. We _both _know that the two of them just use that 'BFF' crap as a cover, and now that we're out of the picture, they're free to do as they please!"

"Yuna wouldn't do that—she's not the deceitful type," Shaking his head from side to side and finally deciding he'd had his fill of Dona's nonsensical tantrum. "And, while I might not think that much of Tidus under the circumstances, he seems like a pretty decent guy."

Dona, who very much believed herself to be the scorned victim in all of this, watched as Baralai prepared to make his escape. Despite her recently changed relationship status, she truly felt they had been wronged—like it was all planned and, in her distorted mind, all she could see was Tidus and Yuna laughing to all of their friends. Walking away was absolutely not an action, and Baralai was the only one who could possibly understand what had happened that night. However, even if he was clearly hurt by his split with Yuna, he refused to believe that the two would be capable of such a thing.

Oh, how she loved a challenge. And, somehow, she would find a way to prove she was right. It was only a matter of time and, besides, the seeds of doubt had already been planted—all she had to do...was wait.

* * *

><p>"<em>How much longer?"<em>

Yuna hid a silent giggle behind one hand while holding her phone below the surface of the desk with the other hand. Of course, she should be really paying attention to what Professor Auron had been droning on about, but her mind strongly pushed to other places; anywhere but here, in this lesson, right now. Glancing up, almost nervously, she noticed that the professor had his back turned to write something on the dry erase board, all the while, still discussing...

_What was the lesson about again? I can't seem to remember..._

Sighing, she absentmindedly shook her head and rested her chin in the palm of her hand and let her elbow support it, looked down at her phone again and began taping her response with just her thumb. Of course, stupidly smiling the whole time, or like she had been doing all damned day without even realizing it.

"_An hour, Ti. It'll go by a lot faster if you paid attention like you're supposed to be doing..."_

Though, as soon as she hit the 'send' button, she laughed a little more than previously. Here she was telling _him _to pay attention, but it was much easier said than done.

_Obviously._

Blowing a few piece of her hair from her face, she carefully slid her phone back into her pocket and crossed her legs underneath the desk. Maybe she should take her own advice and listen. Even if it seemed like the day was droning on so painfully slow, she still had school to contend with. It's not like she had some sport, or any other extracurricular activity for that matter, to fall back on; she was smart—book smart. Of course, this never really bothered her, considering it was all she'd ever known and she'd quite enjoyed learning.

_Still, it'd be nice to relax a bit—maybe even let my grades slip a little..._

A slippery slope she soon found herself on while lingering on that last thought for longer than a fleeting moment. But, in some ways, she did envy how carefree Tidus acted in regards to his education a lot of the time. He'd always push her books aside and beg with puppy dog eyes for her to take a break, and when she managed to get him to study with her for an upcoming quiz or test he had to pass? Of course he'd whine almost the whole time. _Almost_.

"Yuna?"

She jumped at the sound of someone calling for her, blinking a few times, her head swished anxiously in either direction to look for the source. All eyes had fallen to her, quickly realizing that she hadn't been paying attention at all—quite the opposite, actually. It was, in fact, professor Auron who had spoken her name with a concerned expression as he patiently awaited for her to acknowledged him.

"Y-Yes?" Instinctively tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"Would you care to enlighten us on the highlighted topic of today's lesson plan?"

Suddenly her mouth felt so very dry and tight, feeling the heat slowly rise to her cheeks. Swallowing, almost nervously, she simply nodded and struggled to find her voice despite his rather stern stare and those of her peers. It was the familiar feeling she'd had the night Baralai had embarrassed her by calling her out among the members of the FMS. Yes, it felt just like that, and she _hated_ that feeling.

Looking down at the open book in front of her, Yuna skimmed the outline as best she could, and just as her lips parted to give the professor what he wanted, she felt her phone vibrate briefly inside her pocket.

* * *

><p>As much as he hated to admit it, and as much as he hated the class, itself, there was no denying that part of him took pleasure in sitting so close to Baralai. Not that he exactly enjoyed or was proud of his rather sudden, and violent, actions against the man who was notorious for keeping to himself and pretty much mild-mannered. But it was, more or less, this silent sort of arrogance—something in the way of victory, despite how it seemed to hurt Yuna—though, he did still feel quite a bit of remorse, but only because of her. He would never apologize to the man directly, but he <em>would<em> spend a lifetime making it up to _her._

Speaking of which, as he pulled his phone out to see if she had replied, Tidus couldn't seem to steal a moment away to think about anything other than Yuna. And why not? This was something new and exciting; like every relationship, he continued to remind himself, but no matter how he tried to rationalize it, he could not seem to unscrew the silly ass grin fixed into his lips—not even for something as boring as class.

Humming cheerfully as he walked toward his next destination, he couldn't help smiling and waving, and even pretending to tip an invisible hat to some of the faces he didn't know. Somehow, he just knew he was on cloud nine, and nothing was going to be able to reach him; not today—not when Yuna returned his feelings outside of their tight knit friendship. There were more blitzball victories in the near future, and all of them he planned to spend with Yuna, whether he appeared at the parties or not.

"You sure are full of sunshine and rainbows today." A familiar voice came from behind. "I feel like if I hang around it for too long, I'm going to be sick. Or worse, infected by it."

"Feisty as always, aren't you, Paine?" Turning to flash her a charming smile before letting out a few chuckles. "Go ahead, gimme your best shot. I can take it."

"I'd love to, but I had to just come see it for myself." Her arms crossing while letting a half-cocked grin settle into her lips.

"Come see what?" Scratching the back of his choppy blonde locks with a few more chuckles. "I mean...I know you girls love sneaking a peek at me and all..."

"Tch, get over yourself." Crimson eyes practically rolling so hard she was sure they'd pop out of her head, but despite his jesting, she never took him seriously for a second. "A few of the guys said you were all giddy, and I didn't quite believe it. But, imagine my surprise when I realized they weren't joking—you're like a living, breathing romance novel...or something."

To this, Tidus simply shrugged his shoulders. Watching his friend quirk a brow, a hand rose to comb through his shaggy locks while that confident expression dwindled to nothing more than a sheepish smile.

_People are talking about me now? Sure...they talk, but...giddy?_

"Oh, come on," Turning his back toward the woman and continuing down the slowly filling hall. "We played a great game Friday night. Why _wouldn't _I be happy? Besides, would it kill you if some of it rubbed off on you, Paine?"

"This isn't just about some blitzball game, Tidus."

"Sure it is!"

"Uh huh," Looking up at her friend while he continued to deny, deny, deny. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"She wasn't even trying..."<p>

"On the contrary, Rikku," Lulu sat watching Yuna from a distance, never shying her eyes away as she continued. "She was, indeed, trying."

"That's impossible!" Snapping her head up to see her friend calmly looking on as if nothing were wrong. "Look at her! She's like...spaced out...or something!"

"Occupied." Correcting the Al Bhed softly while studying the contemplative woman who didn't seem to notice at all that they were talking about her; not that she could have known as there was a decent amount of space between them.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Rikku, that her mind is elsewhere for the time being. Whatever is on her mind is barring her full potential."

"Whaddya think it could be, Lu? I mean...isn't this the kinda thing Yunie's into?" Rikku asked, switching her stares between the two as her chin fell into her hand. "It's gotta be pretty big if she's slacking off _this _much, ya know?"

"I can't be entirely too sure, but I have my suspicions."

"..." Looking up at the black mage, Rikku waited for her answer. And when she got none, the blonde huffed a little. "Figures. You _would_ stop, and just before the good part."

* * *

><p>The bell that had signaled the end of the period had rung some time ago, and if it hadn't been for Rikku and Lulu, she would probably still be staring off into space as they headed toward their lockers. There wasn't a problem per se, but the inability to think about anything else except her best friend, well, it felt odd. So, Yuna instinctively smiled at the small reprieve her friends had been able to give her, even if they were oblivious to the fact.<p>

"Everything ok, Yuna?"

"Hm?" Turning to catch a pair of scarlet eyes staring back at her. Smiling, Yuna brought her books tighter to her chest and nodded thoughtfully. "Why would anything be wrong, Lulu?"

"Well, for starters you—"

The black mage swiftly moved to cover Rikku's mouth before she could say anything else. Honestly, as nice as the Al Bhed was, and even if she were Yuna's cousin, the poor girl lacked a great deal of tact most of the time. Normally, Lulu wouldn't move to stop her, but rather chide her after the fact; this time, however, she felt it deserved a little more finesse that the blonde just couldn't give at the moment.

"What Rikku _meant _to say," Removing her hand from the younger woman's mouth. "Was that you seem a little off today."

_Off? That's strange..._

"How so?" Inquiring the other two as they continued to navigate through the student body. "I feel perfectly fine, actually."

Rikku quickly grabbed Lulu's free hand to keep from being interrupted a second time. "What's with you walking around here all dazed like? I mean...did you get enough sleep last night?"

Yuna nodded, giving both of them an incredulous stare as she slid politely between two people. "I...slept just fine. I might have been a little embarrassed this morning in professor Auron's class, but other than that, nothing's _wrong_."

"Well, if nothing is wrong, then what is it that's weighing heavily on your mind?"

She had mentally prepared herself for their bout of questioning, and had already resigned herself to laughing it off. And she was about to, until Lulu took a turn she hadn't been expecting, and that was to ask what she was thinking _about_. Surprised, and caught off guard, Yuna's stride fumbled as she stood with her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but nothing came. Instead, she paused, only to have herself jarred as a student's shoulder connected with her own on accident. The man, of course, apologized and the two exchanged an 'excuse me' between them, but when she looked back up, Rikku and Lulu stood waiting for an explanation.

"I...uh..." Absentmindedly, and nervously, turning Tidus' ring around on her finger, she struggled to supply them with something that they could at the very least believe. "Well, you see, it's actually quite funny..."

_And a little awkward..._

"See, um, this weekend...w-well...you guys were there Friday night. A-and, well..."

Her cheeks flushed under their intense stares, and the longer she continued fumbling over her words, her two friends simply quirked their brows.

_What am I supposed to say? I'm certainly not about to blurt out in front of everyone that Tidus and I—_

"There you are!"

Jumping at the sudden intrusion, Yuna quickly turned to the voice that came from behind. She barely had time to recognize the man before his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and as the panic started to set in when she noted that it was Tidus, her eyes quickly went back to her other two friends. There was no denying that, somehow, they were beginning to fit the pieces together—you could almost see the light bulbs pop over their heads. More so over Lulu's, but Rikku, herself, had this look of pride; the one that she always gave off when she got a joke that had somehow flew over her head, but always came back and smacked her right in the forehead.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Tidus chuckled lightly as he drew her closer to his side. "You never texted me back. What gives?"

"Didn't I?" Forcing a soft laugh and shyly looking up at him.

"Nope. Didn't get a thing."

"Huh, that's...weird. Must have been bad reception."

_Oh, Yevon. I can feel their stares burning into both of us right now..._

"I...don't think so. We've never had a problem with that before." Shaking his head while he clearly was thinking back. "Eh, that's alright. So, anyway, you ladies mind if I steal Yuna away for a little bit?"

He looked over to Rikku and Lulu, who stared at Yuna, and Yuna stared right back at them. His smile started to falter the slightest bit, and as he flicked back and forth between the women, Tidus slid his arm from around her shoulders and folded them against his chest.

_Uh...huh..._

"Did I...interrupt something?

"No! Not at all!"

It was Yuna who spoke up first, and rather eagerly at that. He could clearly tell something was going on, and while he would have loved to assume it was just 'girl stuff', all it took was seeing how petrified Yuna looked to know better. Of course, he knew there was no real threat—they'd all been friends for as long as he could remember, but...

"We should really get a move on." Lulu smiled, almost...a little too nicely. "We'll be sure to catch up with you later, Yuna."

"But—hey!"

Rikku, on the other hand, wasn't exactly so keen on the idea of leaving, but Lulu hadn't given her an option.

"What the heck was _that_ all about?"

"What do you mean?" Putting on her best smile for him and casually checking out of the corner of her eye to see that the other two had gone.

Tidus, however, stood unconvinced of his friends dismissal. No way would she sit here and believe that _he_ believed nothing was out of the ordinary.

_I know when you're smiling, Yuna. And that? That's not a smile._

She stood under his stare a moment or two longer before letting out a sigh. "You really want to know?"

"Walk with me." Placing his arm back in it's place around her shoulders and guiding her the rest of the way to the school's exit.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about that," Grinning down at Yuna before speaking again. "Just keep talking and let me worry about the rest."

The pair let themselves out of the double doors and slowly descended the stairs, unaware that there were two sets of eyes watching their backs the entire time. Dona had caught wind of the conversations between Yuna and her friends and, with some rather persistent convincing, managed to pique Baralai's curiosity just as their exes had slipped past them. Dona stood silent, watching the expressions change on the man's face, and when he finally sighed, she slowly folded her arms and waited for him to inevitably deny her previous allegations.

"I know what you're suggesting, Dona," Taking a second to look over at her before letting his eyes fall back to Yuna and catching the last glimpses of them as the doors closed. "But I still stand by what I said earlier. And, besides, even if you _are_ right, it really isn't our business anymore."

"Deny it all you want, if that's what helps you sleep at night." Shifting her weight to her right hip, she continued to mercilessly prod at Baralai, all the while, an amused grin settled itself in her lips. "But, just for funsies, why not follow them and see if I'm wrong?"

"_Follow _them?" Furrowing his brows, he turned to give Dona his full attention now that they were completely out of his sights. "N-no, it's an invasion of their privacy; I refuse."

Noting the uncertainty that shone on his face, she could clearly see how her words were chipping away at his moral fabric. But when it came to something she had convinced herself was rightfully hers, there was almost nothing that could stop her, even if it meant doing something as underhanded as spying. Just a few more snips and he'd be a rather nice tool to have around to do her bidding.

"Baralai," Catching his attention as he visibly struggled. "Did Yuna ever look at you like that?"

"How do you mean?"

"The way she looked at Tidus just now."

To this, his chestnut eyes lowered to the ground. For a moment, a frown took his lips while her question begin to bury itself deep inside him and, while his inner turmoil began to consume the rational thoughts he'd prided himself on, Dona silently patted herself on the back. She took a cautious step toward him, and with his head hung, he missed the mischievous glint that fleetingly shone in her hazel eyes. If he were to ever believe a word that passed her lips, Dona knew she'd have to reflect some sort of compassion, and it would have to be an immaculately executed.

"The way her eyes sparkled as she shyly looked up at him? How her cheeks became lightly flushed with embarrassment, or her knees growing weak when he smiled, knowing he'd pull her close to shoulder her weight?" Dona pointed out to Baralai, letting her voice grow soft and feigning that same pathetic sadness he projected. "Did she ever once look at you like that? Like a woman in love?"

"...Yes."

Though he nodded along with his reply, he could not betray his monotone voice that said otherwise. In his futile attempt to throw her off, Dona lifted a hand and rested it upon his shoulder as she prepared to shred the last of his waning resolve.

"You deserve to know the truth." Offering him a seemingly warm smile. "Just this once, and I promise, if I'm wrong, I won't ever mention it again."

He stood almost rigid under her touch, but as his eyes raised to catch her stare, all he could do was let a deflated sigh fall from his nose. As much as he knew it was wrong to intrude, he couldn't help but to agree with her, if only slightly, that he was curious as to what was going on. Though, admittedly, he hoped she was very, _very _wrong, win, lose or draw, maybe he could get some sort of closure—move on or maintain at least a friendship with Yuna and, quite possibly, bury the hatchet with Tidus.

* * *

><p>"Ouch..." Tidus winced, sucking in sharply as Yuna sat beside him with her feet dangling shallowly in the water. "Sounds like he came down on you pretty bad, huh?"<p>

"A little." Shrugging lazily and gripping the edge of the metal 'gangplank' that allowed the blitzers easy entry into the sphere pool before a game. "It really wasn't as bad as it sounds; it could've been much worse when I think about it."

"Everybody knows professor Auron is a bit of a hard ass, anyway. Don't beat yourself up over it, Yuna."

To this, she stopped swinging her feet, noticing how he addressed her by her full name, rather than the nickname he'd given her a long time ago. It wasn't the first time he'd said her name, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but even still, she couldn't shake the way it made her feel. Staring down at the spherical pool just below, she watched with a perplexed expression as the cool water rippled out from her ankles and followed them as they moved to the center.

"You waiting for your toes to prune before you tell me what's really bothering you?" Tidus quipped, looking down at her and kicking his leg hard enough to lightly splash a few droplets of water higher up on her calf.

"H-Hey!" Jerking her head up in surprise, only to shove at his shoulder when she noticed his playfully smirk. "And, besides, I've already told—"

"Hub, bup, bup!" Leaning over and placing a hand over her mouth and raising his other hand to point hid index finger right at her. "I'll make you a deal, kay?"

He waited for her to respond, but as he did, his hand never moved. When she came to this realization, the urge to roll her eyes was too strong to deny, and after, gave him the compliant nod he was looking for.

"That's better." Dismissing the glare she gave him with a simple laugh and removing his hand from her mouth. "If you promise not to lie to me, _again_, when I ask you what's wrong, then I promise you that I won't pick you up and throw you into the sphere pool."

"You wouldn't..."

"Clothes and all."

"Tidus..."

"Yuna."

When it was clear that she was getting nowhere, except for maybe running the conversation in circles, Yuna defiantly folded her arms across her chest and stared him down. Of course, in doing that, she only served to amuse him further as the two stubbornly looked on at each other. It wasn't until he stuck out his tongue, wrinkled his nose and making more funny faces to break her that she turned away and pointed her nose in the air for emphasis. Though, Yuna couldn't help but to stifle a few giggles along the way.

_You know you're not going to. I don't even know why you're trying so hard._

"Well, I guess that's that." Sighing as he pulled his legs from the water and pushed himself up to stand beside her.

A rather victorious grin tugged at her lips and, just as she started relishing her triumph over him, Yuna tilted her head back just in time to see Tidus coming to tower over her. The look he gave was one of sheer determination, and as she began to lift her legs from the sphere pool, Yuna froze the second he flashed a sly grin as he shook his head.

"You're not serious?" Scoffing at his actions while cautiously trying to stand. "...Are you?"

_Only ever been serious about two things in my entire life._

He thought, observing her a few seconds longer before reaching out and grabbing a hold of her before she could scramble away. Naturally struggling against him, he managed to get a good enough grip and reminded her that if she didn't stop squirming, they'd both end up falling in head first. Yuna took a look around, giving him enough time to throw her over his shoulder, causing her to yelp and resulting to verbal protesting, instead.

"Tidus, this isn't funny anymore!" Pounding her fists into his back, desperately trying to change his mind, or at least talk some sense into that head of his. "You don't want me getting into your car and riding home soaking wet, do you?!"

"Well, come to think of it..."

Hearing his words trail off, Yuna craned her neck to see if she could catch even a glimpse of his expression to determine whether or not she'd gotten through to him. He wasn't laughing anymore, and she wasn't sure if that scared her or not; it could mean so many things at this point, although, she sorely wished it meant he was reconsidering.

"On second thought..." Looking back at her and then to the sphere pool...and then back to her again.

Without so much as a warning, Tidus reached up and grabbed her by the waist gently. Yuna tensed, unsure of what he was about to do, but relaxed once she felt herself beginning to slide back down toward the platform. He heard her let out a sigh of relief and it was quite clear, once her bare feet landed on the metal, that she had been holding her breath almost entire time he had her suspended on his shoulders.

"Thank you." Barely managing to speak at all as she reached down to smooth out her shirt.

As if confused by her actions, he simply looked down at her with a puzzled expression. "For what?"

"For...not throwing me in?"

He could only smile at her when her eyes rose to stare up at him. Raising a finger to her cheek, he traced his fingertip up to catch a few strands of her hair and proceed to tuck them behind her ear thoughtfully. Azure eyes fell low enough to catch her lips just as they started to curve into that smile he'd grown accustomed to over the years, and he prided himself on knowing he could always coax it out of her in one way or another.

_Finally, a real smile._

She felt his hand move from her ear, and found herself unable to pry her eyes away from his as his thumb ghosted along her bottom lip. The way he stared at her now was unlike any other look a guy had ever given her before—such an intense gentleness and adoration that seemed so unachievable from another person. And somehow, Yuna knew, deep down, that she could never hope to look at anyone else the way she was looking at Tidus in this very moment.

"Yuna?" His voice barely above a whisper as his one of his hands came to rest softly on her lower back and pulling her closer to his front.

Unable to help the heat that rose to her cheeks, or the way her smile grew all on its own from the way he sounded saying her name, Yuna could do nothing but muster a meek response as she fought the urge to melt in his arms. "Yes?"

Without thinking, he bent forward and captured her lips with his own. One simple, chaste kiss that lingered briefly, but the tenderness and emotion behind it meant more to either of them than any longer lasting, passionate one ever could...for now, at least.

Tidus pulled back slowly, leaving their lips to stand no more than a breath away from each other and stared at the blissful expression on her face. Before she managed to open her eyes, he smiled, and whispered something quite unexpected against her mouth—something that he wasn't quite sure she could hear, but that she would certainly be able to _feel. _

"I never said that I wouldn't."

And with that, both hands quickly shot to either side of her waist as he hoisted her up and launched her out into the sphere pool with little effort at all. He heard the surprised yelp just as she realized what he'd done, and while he looked on at the woman flailing wildly in the water, Tidus could do nothing but laugh—even more so with her sputtering threats with mouthfuls of water as he knelt down and offered a hand to pull her out.

"Yep. Totally worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rejoice in the fluff! I've missed it so much it kills! But, in all seriousness, I kinda felt like I might have been away too long from the story to pick up where I had left off. However, that's not for me to decide. Get those reviews pouring back in and let me know, my lovelies! It's been far too long! Also, it might be worth mentioning that I did go back and re-read the entire story, as well as past reviews and took all of them into consideration when I started hammering out this chapter. I do pay attention to you guys' input, so your cries of updating aren't for naught, I swear! Until next time~ **


End file.
